The All Blue
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: AU: Zosan. Sanji is being targeted by the All Blue, a rumored crime syndicate that's after his life and has left him with some devastating injuries. Warning: Boyxboy, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Read & Review Please! Guest reviews & Crit Welcomed! I really appreciate them and it inspires me to write more ;D**

The atmosphere was chilling in an unsettling way. The sky outside was clouded and illuminated the room poorly from the window against the back wall. It was towering over them, raindrops furiously running down its pane. Smoke lingered before it like a boundary, a protecting mist.

It was that smoke, now lingering cautiously, that caused Zoro's soft brown eyes to wander. He followed it, temptingly with an anxious gaze. It ended at the faint amber glow on the end of a cigarette tucked away in between long slender fingers. He held his breath, a battle of thoughts coursing through his brain. His mind protested, telling him to turn back around and flee- to protect himself from the unfortunate truth that he knew lay ahead. However his body dismissed it, as it usually did, and he found his legs moving forward instinctively.

He was silent as he moved, his fingers stabbing into his palm, knuckles growing white. He moved outward, coming around the room's single obstacle – an occupied wheelchair located in the dead center. It was only when he found an open point where his gaze wasn't obstructed by cigarette smoke that he halted, letting the image of a broken man sink in.

Sanji was sprawled out into the chair, his shoulder's hung low, and his chin rested against his chest. His long arms paled in the light, and they hung loosely over the wheelchair's metal arm rests. His blonde hair, messily bedridden, clung to the sides of his face. It made a protective curtain over his right eye. His unhidden eye, usually a heavenly blue was red, his eyelids swollen and exhausted. It was staring out ahead looking at nothing in particular and it made Zoro's stomach churn.

His throat felt like it was threatening to swell on him and his heart was weighing him down. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, and he began to slightly shake. The sight was unnerving, and something he had never seen before. A man he held an untold amount of pride for, who he had always seen as an equal, so fragile and damaged. He struggled to convince himself of the worst.

So what if the blonde was sitting here in a wheelchair, dressed in hospital clothes, with bandages draping around his arms and chest? It wasn't the first time he'd seen him in a painful aftermath, it certainly wouldn't be the last. After all getting hurt was a given in their profession, they'd all been through some. They always bounced back twice as strong though in the end, the experience in their favor.

Zoro clenched his teeth. So why was it this time had to be different? He swore inside to himself, the reminders of the last few days clouding any sugarcoating he had attempted. The memory of the intensive surgeries that he had waited through tugged at his soul. They reminded him of all the uncertainty and worry he suffered the last few days. The cruel acknowledgement he had to make that this time was indeed different. That there wouldn't _be_ a bouncing back.

He parted his dry lips slowly, contemplating what to say. He wanted to call out to Sanji, to hear his voice once again. To see his eye, staring frozen off into nothing move over and see him, acknowledge him, and remind him that he was still there. That Sanji wasn't dead, he was alive, and he was here with him. Zoro needed it, really needed it, to know he was okay. But all that had escaped had been the breath he was holding.

_Sanji._

Sanji's body tensed, and his gaze fell. He had heard it, the exhale from the figure before him. He resisted himself to look, shocked that he had not sensed the man's presence before. How long had he been there? Was he enjoying the view? His breathing began to slow, and his fingers caressed the cigarette he had forgotten. Zoro. He could feel those dark eyes he had come to know so well studying him. So much for hiding away in his thoughts.

His shoulders shifted uncomfortably. Why was he here? Of course Sanji knew he was probably concerned, just as much as the others, if not more, but it pained him none the less. To be honest with himself, Zoro was the last person he ever wanted to face in this condition. He had categorized himself as now ruined, broken and weak. And to let Zoro, a person he admired so greatly and loved so passionately see him this way, it was tearing at his insides. He didn't want him to see what he had become.

"Zoro…" His voice said softly, and his eye finally moved to the man.

He was half hidden by a shadow, towering over Sanji with his arms crossed. His arms were patched up neatly, a few nicks and scratches on beautiful tan skin. It was reassuring; at least a little on Sanji's heart to know that he hadn't suffered as much from their last ordeal. He wouldn't have known how to take it if something had happened to him and that it was his fault.

Zoro shifted his weight on his feet then and took another step forward, his face coming into the light. Sanji studied it longingly, and it made him want to cry. It was a face he wanted to see again, a face he loved, but at the same time didn't want to be seen by at all. He felt so small under his gaze, and he quickly retreated back to staring at the floor, scared that scowled expression would change into anger or worse yet pity towards him.

Zoro pressed his lips together in a thin line, a wave of relief filling him. He had heard it, the voice he feared he might never hear again, and he had been acknowledged. Now why did he still feel he couldn't move forward and reach out to his cook? His brain struggled again to find the right words to say, and he glared into the floor.

"I'm sorry."

The words had surprised him, as it finally broke the silence that consumed them. But they confused him even more. For what purpose was the cook apologizing, and in what condition did he have the right to? It was he who was now trapped to the confines of a wheelchair, battered and pained. Surely, Zoro's conscious argued, he did not feel responsible for the events that had occurred?

"For being weak in the end."

Zoro's eye widened. "Oi." He said lowly, his voice finally escaping. The subject at hand caused his eyebrows to narrow. He didn't agree with that at all. The cook saw this as weakness? It was unsettling to him. Could he have been anymore wrong?

Sanji brought the cigarette to his lips, and took a long drag. Of course Zoro would never say it aloud or agree, but he felt it enough to know it was true. Perhaps he wasn't weak when this had all occurred, but certainly now there was no use arguing against it. It needed to be realized, the fact he would probably never stand next to Zoro again, or be seen as his equal. That he couldn't help or protect anyone now, let alone himself. His heart palpitated, and he closed his eyes, continuing.

"I wasn't strong enough." He explained, a stray tear working its way through Sanji's lashes. It trailed itself down his cheek and shimmered in the light. "I failed you." He opened his eye again, reminding himself in his head that this was all his doing. It was his own fault for bringing it on himself, for letting the others in on his situation. "I failed you all."

"Sanji. No one blames you."

Zoro's soft tone made him wince. Like he could really believe that. He turned his face away. How could they not blame him? He had told them nothing about the events that had gone down, let no one in, and left them to intervene on their own. What if they had gotten hurt, or killed? What if they were now being blacklisted just as he was? He could never live it down, the way he hid this and for them only to find out after he couldn't handle it alone.

Zoro moved in closer, unraveling his arms. He moved a rough hand out, and gently brushed the end of the wheelchair's nearest arm rest, and lowered himself to the floor. Although Sanji was looking away from him now, he stared at his cook softly, frowning at the dried blood clinging to his hair. It was this side of Sanji that terrified him but also confused him the most. He never wanted to hear something so negative and so sad come out of those lips.

He ached for Sanji to stop this, the path he was paving for himself. He was self-torturing inside that head, Zoro knew it…and it upset him. Why was it that instead of being happy and alive he felt the need to place the blame on his own shoulders, and ride it out alone? Zoro didn't blame Sanji, nor did he see him as weak. But he wished he could just stop for the moment, and see from Zoro's perspective. They weren't blaming him for anything, none of them. Not for keeping something secret or for losing his battle. They were all too moved to know he was even alive.

Closer now, Zoro moved his other arm up to reach for Sanji, to turn his face and look at him but he froze in place.

"Don't." Sanji's voice had pleaded softly, seeing him approaching through his curtain of hair.

Zoro narrowed his eyes again, and let out a heavy breath. "Why can't I look at you?" There was a slight hiss. He was half tempted to do it anyway; this was beginning to aggravate him. If Sanji wasn't going to listen to reason then he wasn't going to waste his time trying to explain anything to him. He'd just do it. He was far better through actions than words anyway, and confident he could still get his point across.

But Sanji didn't say anything. Zoro let out an irritated sigh. "You don't make any damn sense."

He continued forward then, his fingertips brushing against Sanji's cheek. They trailed down and rested at his chin, touching his scruff affectionately. "Cook?" Although he had remained composed and anger was slowly boiling inside him at the situation, Zoro's eye threatened itself to water. He clenched his teeth harder.

Sanji flinched at the sudden touch, feeling the warmth of Zoro's fingertips as they danced down the side of his face. He longed to melt into the familiar touch, to bury his face inside that hand and hold it close. But his broken perspective ached at his chest. Didn't Zoro understand the situation at hand, and the position he now faced?

Maybe he pitied him, and that's why he still acted so fondly, felt obligated to be a source of closure to Sanji. That thought ripped at Sanji's heart. He could handle anything from Zoro, but not his pity. He gripped his hand into a fist. "Get out." He said finally. Although it was said in an anger that Zoro might be pitying him, the phrase seemed empty. "Leave." He pressed himself back into the wheelchair, a cowardly retreat from Zoro's hand.

Zoro glared. He reached his hand out, this time grabbing the cooks shoulder. "No." He moved upward, and leaned before him, bringing his other hand from the arm rest to the other shoulder. Then, essentially pinning him down, he forced Sanji to face him. He squeezed them softly. "Not until you talk to me."

There was no way in hell he was going to back off. He knew Sanji was stubborn, but so was he. He had also had the privilege of waiting outside a room while the love of his life was open on a table, and he couldn't do anything but wait. Or even before that, being a few moments too late to help Sanji, but perfectly on time to witness the devastating blow. To experience over and over the snap that froze them all in place, and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sanji was shaking under him. He glared at Zoro. Why couldn't that damn Marimo just for once do what he was told? He moved his arms inward, and began to press into his chest, trying to get him away and off of him. "You asshole…" He mumbled. "Let go of me!" The frustration did nothing to help his tears and the feeling of being weak. He couldn't move the swordsmen away, even if he wanted to. It was well known that Zoro's upper strength far outmatched his own. Sanji cringed.

"Fucking hate you!" It was a slip of the tongue, and Sanji hadn't exactly meant it, but it did the trick. Zoro, taken aback from what he had just heard distracted him, and Sanji pushed him back with as much strength he could muster. However, before Zoro could react the push recoiled against Sanji's wheelchair, causing it to go off balanced onto its side.

"Cook!"

Sanji braced himself as he fell out and onto the floor. Whatever was left of his cigarette flew from his hand and scattered off down the tile. He growled at the pain from his bandaged wounds, and shifted to his stomach.

Panic spread across Zoro's face as he moved quickly to him. The cook was fragile enough as it was now, he didn't need this to re-open his wounds! He went to grab him.

"Cook are you alright-"

"Don't touch me!" Sanji snarled, infuriated at the world. Really he was just waiting for the next worst thing to happen. Perhaps god might finally strike him down? His head was throbbing, his body scolding him for moving. He moved himself up onto his elbows, and his body tensed. He clenched his teeth while hissing, the air stinging at his gums.

"I don't.." His words were forced. "Need your help dammit."

He jerked his head to the side, taking in the sight of his legs, sprawled out behind him motionless on the floor. They seemed so foreign now, refusing to connect with what he willed them to do. "Fucking Marimo…" He dropped his voice to a low whisper. He just had to be there, watching this too.

"Shitty Cook!" Zoro growled, wrapping his arms around Sanji, ignoring his protests. Stupid, stubborn, fucking idiot. He couldn't take this anymore, watching Sanji struggle with himself, and now his body. He forcibly turned the cook to him, and brought him into an embrace. "Shut up. Just shut up." His fingers moved up and nestled in between the blonde locks at the back of his head, holding him into his chest. The tear he had been holding in just moments ago so confidently found its escape.

"Stop doing this to yourself! It pisses me off!"

The blonde let out a small cry from where his face burrowed into Zoro's white shirt. He raised a hand and gripped at it. He listened to the Marimo's words; let them play on his heart strings.

"Do you really think I care about this kind of shit…" Zoro's voice began to crack, his solid exterior vanishing. He buried his face into Sanji's hair. "I thought you were going to die." He raised his head slightly, and eyed at the ceiling. "All I could do was wait."

Shakily, Sanji released his grip on Zoro's shirt that he had so kindly wept his tears into. He slowly backed away, looking up at Zoro's face. Their eyes met, and both their lips seemed to quiver.

"Don't tell me I can't look at you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Sanji's face grew so hot, and he stared back down at Zoro's chest. "Zoro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice was a cracking mess too. The swordsman dismissed it, moving his arm from Sanji's back to his face. He swept the curtain of bangs away gently, taking in the view of Sanji's full expression. He leaned in, moving that hand to cuff at the back of Sanji's head, and guide him into a kiss.

They both moved into it, and Sanji raised his arm around Zoro's neck. Sanji's lips were faintly warm, and he still trembled at the touch. They both pulled away, giving a gasp for air, and Zoro scanned his lovers face. He was in pain, he knew it, and he felt so helpless. But at least he had seemingly been able to reach to Sanji, in his self-loathing.

They remained that way for a few more moments until Zoro turned his head, and glanced at the cook's legs. He grazed a hand over the soft blue hospital pants before finally sliding his arm under and bringing them in closer. He began to stand up. Sanji, realizing this, brought his other arm around Zoro, and held onto him tightly. He was at his mercy now, but was willingly so.

He turned to the side towards the bed, which was pressed up against the wall. Its sheets and cover were sprawled about. Medical equipment decorated the wall and the area around it. Chopper had really out done himself, bringing out all his toys so that they could take care of their own family somewhere private, because even if none of them were blood related, they were family through and through. Even Robin had graciously offered her home.

Zoro moved to the bed, cradling Sanji in his arms. He climbed into it, settling himself against the wall. He removed his arm from beneath Sanji's legs, and guided them so that they lay straight. Sanji slowly loosened his grip around Zoro, and pulled away. His tired eye watched as Zoro checked his legs, making sure they lie flat. He felt his heart skip at the gesture, and narrowed his eyes while leaning his head back into Zoro's chest.

He didn't care for needing the Marimo's assistance, not one bit, but he knew it was pointless to argue against it. He loved the shitty bastard and knew the shitty bastard loved him, and would protest anything Sanji said, as he often and always did. He watched as Zoro gracefully moved his hand to his abdomen, and scanned over his bandages. They had bled a little thanks to the fall, but apparently it hadn't been enough to really strain them. He moved upward, and cautiously studied the stitched cuts to one of Sanji's forearms.

"Bastards…got your arms too…" Zoro swore under his breath.

Sanji didn't reply. He just watched Zoro's delicate fingers as they brushed over his wounds. It stung, but he embraced it. It was the Marimo's concern to his health that began to dwell on him. He closed his eyes, embarrassed. How could he have doubted the person he held so close to him? Of course Zoro had been worried about him, not pitying him. Sanji couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the thought of Zoro waiting while he had been in Chopper's care.

"How long," He began quietly, and then cleared his throat. It felt rough and sore from his earlier sobs, which he wasn't very proud of. "was I out for?"

He could feel Zoro relax as he wrapped his arms back around him. Zoro leaned in, and rested his chin on top of Sanji's head. Sanji flushed, secretly rejoicing to the feeling of Zoro's breathing chest. He could feel his heart beating, and it soothed him. He stared off into the room, waiting for his answer.

Zoro closed his eyes, welcoming the sound of this more casual conversation. Though, he doubted anything between the two of them could ever be considered casual anymore.

"Three days." He said with a small huff. The longest three days of his life, if he might add. "Chopper said that the first day was the most critical but…you weren't waking up."

Sanji listened to the sounds of their mixed breathing, feeling numb in Zoro's grasp. Instinctively, he felt the need to spit out some crude humor in their usual fashion. "You should've kissed me awake then moss head." His tone was still quiet, and he listened, hoping his attempt at mild humor wasn't too soon considering the dramatic scene that had just unfolded.

A small muscle twitched at Zoro's mouth, causing him to want to smile. Yes, here was his Sanji. Slowly he was coming back and feeling more comfortable with him here. Zoro let out a small sigh. "That only applies to sleeping _beauties_."

Sanji let out a small grunt, his eyes glaring up in the direction of Zoro's head. Zoro let out a small chuckle, which raised Sanji's spirit considerably and he let out a dry laugh too. But then the awkward silence came back with both of them staring off into different directions. Sanji's eyes found his legs, like they had already often done countless times since he had awoken.

He slowly edged his hand out, and rested it on his thigh. He couldn't even feel that. They just laid there motionless and alien to him, despite anything he did. It was disheartening to think that only days before that, these legs had been Sanji's greatest weapon. But now they teased him cruelly, being so close – hell they were attached to him- but utterly incompliant.

Zoro caught Sanji's movement in the corner of his eye, and watched intently. Seeing the cook reach out to his legs, then witnessing the slight change in his posture made Zoro's thoughts wander to what had just occurred. Sanji couldn't even pull himself off the floor, his legs weighing himself down. Zoro himself didn't believe it when he had heard the possibility of the cook's legs being rendered useless, choosing to wait and see before worrying, and deciding if it happens, it happens.

Be that as it may, it was way different then he imagined seeing it had actually happened. Now he didn't know what to really think and that made his chest tighten. He knew how much of a disadvantage this was to the cook, how much of a change it would be to his lifestyle. They had been, after all, a huge part of his life, even aside from just being legs. And it was the flexibility and power of his legs and the way he mastered using them as a weapon that had once been an igniter to Zoro's then growing affection.

"You really can't move them?" He found himself asking without really thinking about it. It wasn't until after the words left his mouth that he wondered if the cook would find it insensitive, like maybe he didn't believe him.

Sanji's eye seemed to glass over. "Shitty legs." He was whispering. "Can't feel or move them." He made a small gesture by tapping his hand on his leg again. Unfortunately, still nothing.

Zoro stretched his arm over, and moved his hand atop Sanji's. He squeezed it gently.

"Do you want me to stab them?" mused Zoro.

Sanji shook his head, his face relaxing. "Idiot marimo. Stabbing isn't always the answer…" He mumbled. He turned his hand around and interlocked his soft fingers with Zoro's. "Besides… I already tried that."

Zoro raised his eyebrows at that. "And you call _me_ the idiot, eyebrows?"

Sanji gave a small shrug, looking up at Zoro. He gave a soft smile, which Zoro returned eagerly with his own. "It was worth Chopper's reaction at least." He explained.

Zoro let out a chuckle. He could just picture Chopper trying to fully explain to Sanji what was happening, and Sanji, stunned and confused, just grabbing the nearest thing and prodding it into his leg. Then the small reindeer's eyes bugging out in a panicked frenzy, like they always seemed to do anytime they took matters into their own hands.

But leave it to the still negative dwelling cook to bring back the cruel reality.

"But I guess now you'll really have to find a new sparring partner." He said through his teeth. Sanji didn't really want to say it, fearing that saying it would make it real. But it wasn't something he couldn't just not accept.

The comment seemed to agitate Zoro though, and not because Sanji had brought it up or suggested it. It was the idea of him sparing or training with anyone else that seemed to do the trick. Even if the cook couldn't spar with him anymore, at least for a long while, he wasn't about to go and replace him. Besides when it came down to it and the hidden boiling anger inside him was put into consideration, he was more than confident he'd get lots of practice in on the revenge he would be seeking fairly soon.

"Nah. This works out. I was about to beat you anyway." He said with a fake smugness.

Sanji just grunted at that and glared. Leave it to some numbskull to reply like that. But in a way… it relieved him. Zoro always had his own way of making him feel better, and a lot of times it included their fights, which both equally enjoyed.

"Keep dreaming Marimo. Keep dreaming." He nudged away from Zoro then, leaning back and adjusting himself so that he was lying down. Zoro assisted him without any protest.

He looked so exhausted, the events of the day weighing down on him. Zoro brushed some hair from Sanji's face. "You should rest." He said, although he gave a small yawn after that. Even mentioning napping around him seemed to remind him he was due for one of his many afternoon naps.

Sanji just smiled at that. "You too."

Zoro's face went back to its normal scowl then, as he suddenly remembered something very important he had planned to ask about much sooner. He pressed his lips together. "Oi. Curly."

Sensing the mood yet again took a serious turn, Sanji stretched his arm over his face, shielding his eyes. "Eh?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to tell me about them."

Sanji swallowed hard. He knew this was unavoidable. Of course they would all ask questions. He had left them all in the dark about it. All they knew was that someone had tried to kill him. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Alright." Sanji reluctantly agreed. "I'll tell you everything I know about them."

He uncovered his eye, and stared deeply into Zoro's.

"The _All Blue_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all! Thank's so much for reading! After a positive response to my first fanfic, I was inspired to write some more! This time something darker, sadder, most angsty-er. This time I've twisted Sanji's dream of the All Blue from a legendary ocean to some kind of crime syndicate !? Say wat! Might be a little OOC :'D sorry. At the moment this is a one-shot cause I love being mean to anyone who gets into it, but I might add some more to it depending on the feedback it receives!**_ Reviews_** are welcomed !_Iprobablywillsoaddtoit._

**Also a huge thanks to MuffinGirlBethan for being my Beta Reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Two weeks earlier. _

Sanji's heart sunk the moment they turned the corner and his eyes were met with absolute chaos. The place of his childhood, his dreams and memories…was gone. All that remained in its place was burning rubble. Dark, disgusting, ash covered rubble. He brought the car to a stop a few shops away. Before he could even acknowledge the shocked expression of his other passenger, he yanked the car door open and stepped out. His eye widened and his body froze. The Baratie was gone.

Zoro's jaw clenched at the sight, and he immediately looked over, only catching Sanji as he fled from the vehicle. A feeling of discomfort rolled around in his gut and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt in a scramble to follow the blond. This definitely hadn't been what they were expecting. Anything but this. They knew something had happened, someone wouldn't have tried desperately to reach Sanji if it hadn't, but this was the worst possible outcome.

Immediately after getting the messages earlier both men had jumped to their feet in a frenzy to get dressed. They rushed out and started on their way there. Sanji took the driver's side, due to Zoro's ability to get lost – or how he liked to call it 'taking the long way'. But honestly, Zoro didn't feel the need to argue.

Sanji drove like a maniac, his phone up to his ear as he listened to the messages. He had never seen the blonde's skin turn such a deathly pale color in such a short amount of time. Zoro watched him uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't think he'd ever seen Sanji in such a state before. He could hear the panic tone in the messages, but unfortunately couldn't piece the words together. Had they been robbed? Was old man Zeff okay? It was all he could think of. Neither of them spoke.

Zoro closed the car door behind him and hurried after Sanji, who began to speed walk towards the Baratie's previous location. It was blocked off by yellow caution tape and emergency vehicles.

"Sanji!" Someone from amongst the crowd called out. It was Pattie, an oddly shaped man who Zoro recognized as one of the Baratie's employees.

Sanji walked up to him, confusion drawn on his face. He was half relieved to see Pattie standing before him, but the other half of him was being forced to a much darker place inside himself.

"Pattie..." Sanji gasped. "What happened?"

Zoro walked up behind him, his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets while he stared out at the scene. He honestly never thought he'd see something like this happen to the Baratie. It was just a fish restaurant after all.

Pattie's eyes started to water as soon as the words had left Sanji's mouth. He squeezed his arms more tightly on some kind of package he was holding. Sanji didn't even think to notice it. His eye itself had found its way back to staring at the wreckage.

"I-I," Pattie struggled at first. It was truly awkward to see the man cry. Especially when there were plenty of instances in their memories of the same man beating and kicking people out onto the streets unmercifully. "I went out to get the mail and when I turned around... the Baratie. She exploded."

Carne, another one of the chefs there, emerged from his place in the crowd too. He waddled over to them, tears streaming from behind his circular sunglasses. "Owner Zeff was inside too! It got him!" He cried.

Zoro's eyes widen at that. Zeff? So then Sanji's father figure had been in there. He swallowed thickly and looked over at Sanji. But Sanji didn't seem to be anymore phased than he was before hearing the devastating news. Instead he just looked back at Pattie.

"Pattie. W-what's that?" His voice was shaking, but he motioned to the package in the chef's arms.

Pattie slowly pulled the box away from him, a little shocked that he had forgotten its existence. But also confused as to why, of all things, Sanji was interested in just a mere package. Didn't he hear Carne when he announced that Zeff had been in the blast? That he was now deceased?

"The mail but...Sanji. Zeff…th- they found him.. He was caught in the blast he's..."

Sanji tuned out Pattie's words. He snatched the package from the man, his heart racing a mile a minute. He studied it desperately, glancing at all its sides. Then, relentlessly he dug his fingers into the top and ripped at the cardboard. It tore with ease against his desperate clawing. If possible his eyes widened even more at the sight of what was inside. He felt a sudden lightness fly to his head and thought his knees were going to give out. He slowly eased it out of the package.

Zoro was watching Sanji, confused to the core. What the hell was exactly going on here? They arrived to see the Baratie, a place he had been under the impression was a very special and irreplaceable place to Sanji, heard that his adoptive father that Sanji swore saved his life had been caught in a blast and been killed, yet all Sanji seemed to care about was a package?

He moved in closer to see just what it was that was so important. It only confused him more. A book? Why would he care about a stupid book over everything that lay before him? There were still firemen trying to keep the fire at bay in places for god's sake! He put a hand comfortingly on Sanji's shoulder, studying the man's expression. Had he gone mad? Was it that much of a shock?

"Oi. Sanji..." His voice was cautious, as if he was calling out to a child.

Sanji just stared into the cover of the book. He recognized it more than he wished he did. He ran his fingers over the cover, hesitating at the words in bold. 'The All Blue' it read, and beneath it a beautifully painted ocean. It was a children's story about a sea that held fish from all over the world, but it was a legend. And to Sanji, it was the one thing he never wanted to see again in his life. It was his reminder of the inevitable. They'd finally found him.

_Present_

Chopper pressed his clipboard to his chest, forcing himself to take in a deep breath. He was standing in front of his patient's room, shifting nervously between his feet. He was confident Sanji had made it through the night, but wasn't looking forward to seeing the aftermath from when Zoro broke past him the night before. Even after Sanji had specifically asked him not to let anyone in.

Chopper wanted to stop him, to protect his patient's wishes, but Luffy had stopped him before he could, telling him something about how Zoro knew what he was doing and that it'd all be okay. Even though Chopper doubted that, only being able to think about how much they randomly broke into fights with one another, he never doubted Luffy's word. He seemed to have a sixth sense about these things, even if he looked like the last person who would.

The small reindeer nodded his head. Yes, Luffy was probably right. He was over reacting. Surely Zoro wouldn't start something. Surely. Pressing his weight to the tip of his hooves he reached up and turned the door knob, allowing himself in. He took two cautious steps forward and his eyes widened as he took in the scene that laid out before.

In the center of the room a wheelchair was knocked over onto its side. On the floor next to it a small smudge of blood. A few inches from that the remainder of a cigarette that had burned itself out. He allowed his shocked expression to turn towards the bed. If he hadn't been in his sane doctor mind, he might've found the scene touching.

Zoro was on the bed while being propped up against the wall, his head hanging down as he slept. That guy could sleep in any position couldn't he? His arms were at his sides loosely around the blonde man resting on his lap. Sanji's bang covered more of his face than usual, his body hanging loosely against Zoro's. He had a hand resting on his bandaged chest, where, much to Chopper's dismay, blood had bled through.

Chopper began to shake, a boiling fury building inside him. He slammed his clipboard to the ground. "Zoro! Sanji! Wake up!" He demanded.

His little furious screams seemed to shake them both awake. Zoro's head shook slightly as he tried to come out of his rest. His brown eyes wandered to the reindeer as he picked his clipboard back up and began to trot over to them. "Ngh, Chopper." He mumbled to himself.

The cook in his grasp let out a sigh as he rolled his head to the side. His eye opened up rather tiredly. "Chopper..." He said, his voice low. "What's up?"

Chopper just sent an adorable glare. "What did you do?!" He exclaimed, gesturing to Sanji's wounds, then the wheelchair. Although he wanted to sound angrier, it only sounded like concern. Sanji lowered his eyebrows, going to follow the doctor's gaze. He tried to slowly lift himself to see at his chest.

Zoro's eyes followed too and looked at Sanji's bandages. Oh, they must've leaked more throughout the night. He moved his arm cautiously that was behind Sanji's back to help him sit up.

Sanji let out a hiss, pain smacking into his abdomen. "Ah! Shit Marimo! Stop stop!"

Zoro froze. "I didn't even do anything-" He went to retreat his arm.

"Fuck! Stop. Don't move!" Sanji's arm flew up and grasped onto his arm.

Chopper just shook his head. He hurriedly rushed over to his equipment and began to get things ready. "You've inflamed your wounds! The medication has probably worn off by now so you're finally feeling it."

Sanji closed his eyes again, letting his other hand barely brush over his wounds. "Fuck." He just said in return. No wonder he thought maybe he'd gotten off easily the previous days. He felt like absolute hell now.

Zoro watched intently as the little doctor began scavenging his supplies. He turned back over towards them. Zoro dared to let his muscles relax a bit, though he had this sudden fear if he moved even a bit it would just go back to hurting the cook. "Dammit cook. This is what you get for freaking out."

"Tch!" Sanji grunted in reply. He glared up at Zoro. "If you hadn't shown up with your ugly mug..."

"Stop!" Chopper demanded. He placed his things on Sanji's legs. Both the men found this crudely amusing. At least they were useful as a table now. Sanji let his head fall back and he let out a noise of frustration. After pulling out a small stool from under the bed and stepping on it, Chopper spoke. "Now Zoro hold him still. I'm going to try disinfecting and re-bandaging."

Zoro nodded in response, but still didn't move. Chopper reached over to Sanji's abdomen and pulled back the bandage. It revealed a long scar down the middle. The skin around it was bruised and inflamed. Zoro found himself oddly fixated to it. So that's where Chopper had gone in and done his surgeries. The reason why Sanji was still alive.

Sanji lifted his head back, daring himself to look at the scar again. He'd seen it the day before but had been too caught up in the lost feeling of his legs to really pay it any attention. He cringed at the sight, and it only made him swear in pain again. Crap that fucking hurt. Where were those drugs again? He forced himself to look away as Chopper dotted at his stitches with some ointment.

Sanji's eyes fell to Zoro's face. He hadn't really even looked at him yet, and it relieved him. He was still here. Zoro stayed by him throughout the whole night. He eyed at the suspicious circles under the swordsman's eyes. It wouldn't have surprised Sanji if the guy had actually forced himself awake once or twice just to check on him. A blush formed on Sanji's cheeks. Bastard, looking after him and shit.

"Enjoying the view?" He hissed out as Chopper started to use the alcohol. Zoro had to tighten his grasp as Sanji squirmed. Oh fuck did that sting. He dug his fingers into Zoro's arm.

Zoro looked off, giving a slight huff at being caught and ignored the digging in his arm completely. "Mine's better."

Chopper glared up at them both. Idiots, the both of them! Really, comparing scars? As a doctor he was appalled. They were so competitive that they would even compare those? Though, while he had them both at his mercy- Sanji exposed and Zoro holding him frozen, too nervous about moving and causing harm to the damaged blonde, he began to bring back up his question.

"What did you do?" He gestured a glance back at the wheelchair.

"Marimo pushed me." Sanji grinned. As if he would ever pass a chance to annoy the man, even if it included wrongly accusing him. The deer's little jump in surprise amused him.

The swordsman shot him a glare and Chopper gasped. He glared angrily at Zoro. "You pushed an injured person!?" he growled.

"The hell cook?! Your ass fell!" Zoro barked uncomfortably, not enjoying being the one at blame here. He avoided Chopper's glare. It hadn't been his fault. If the cook hadn't been so damn stubborn in the first place he wouldn't have fallen out. God he wished he could just knock that grin off his face. He had to remind himself it would turn out even worse if he tried though.

Sanji just laughed at his expense. "Nah. I did fall. But no thanks to the marimo's fucking hovering."

"God forbid anyone who cares about your ass," hissed the swordsman, glaring off again. He resisted the urge of just dropping his support of the cook and letting him stretch out his stitches or something.

But Sanji just still grinned at him. He knew he wouldn't do anything at the moment, which just made Sanji want to annoy him further. He felt as Chopper finally smoothed down a fresh new bandage on his abdomen. He wiped off his imaginary brow – or perhaps he had one, Sanji couldn't tell since he was an adorable little fluff ball.

Chopper turned to him then. "It's healing so you need to be more careful. Don't move too much."

Sanji pressed his lips together. Unfortunately he didn't believe he'd be moving too much anyway. His eyes drifted downward, reality coming back to him. "Sorry Chopper. I'll try not to," he reassured.

Chopper reached for his arms then and Sanji slowly let go of his grasp on Zoro. Zoro felt it and his eyes moved back to what they were doing. He slightly missed the touch. He had found it comforting, even if the cook kept squeezing him like a bitch. But even so it just made him feel needed.

"These are looking a lot better!" Chopper chirped happily. Then the little deer jumped off the stool and made his way towards the door. "I'm going to go and get you some water to take your pain medications with." He narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't do anything while I'm gone!" Then he rushed out.

Both men watched him go, and then looked away in opposite directions. Neither of them seemed to want to make eye contact with each other.

"The hell cook? Telling him I pushed you..." growled Zoro. He apparently wasn't over that yet.

"Sorry" the cook said, glancing up at him with a small smile. "I had to lighten the mood somehow."

"Tch. Whatever." Zoro looked back down at him. Their two eyes met and his scowl seemed to soften. "But you should listen to him and take it easy, shit cook." His voice had gone low. It always seemed to do that when he was really concerned.

Sanji snorted at that, his small smile remaining on his face. His blush from earlier found its way back. This guy was just totally ranking up his points by caring so much wasn't he? Sanji always knew he had this side to him, but actually seeing it he didn't know what to think. His gaze moved back to the door. "Funny hearing that come from you shit-head. You're the worst patient ever."

Zoro's gaze fell back to Sanji's bandages. He knew the shit cook was strong, he knew it more than a lot of people did. But he also knew about the front he was hiding himself behind. He wondered what exactly was going through the blonde's mind right now. He seemed much more comfortable and happier than the previous day but...

Sanji's hand found Zoro's and he squeezed it. He was staring at him, which took Zoro aback for a moment. Had he gotten lost in his thoughts again?

Lifting himself up and wincing at the pain he brought Zoro's hand to his mouth.

"O-oi cook! Don't hurt yourself-"

"Shut up marimo." The cook growled in response, pressing his lips against the tan man's hand. He was going to do it because he wanted to do it. Fuck the pain. Ignoring his pain again, he breathed on it softly and it made Zoro blush. They sat that way for a few moments until Sanji broke the silence.

"We're..." he started to whisper. "We're going to be alright, right?"

Zoro's eyes widened. Ah, there it was. The negativity dwelling inside Sanji. He knew that it still thrived in there and that it probably would continue to for some time. But he could handle it – he would ease it away. That much he was confident about. Cautiously with his free arm, he draped over Sanji's shoulders and leaned into the crook of his neck. He whispered into his ear.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He lowered his lips to flesh and began to kiss at his neck. "I'll make sure of it."

Sanji closed his eyes and leaned his head in Zoro's direction, relaxing into the kisses. He really wanted to believe that. No he would believe that. Because if all else seemed to be an absolute hell – his life in danger, his legs useless and his body infinitely sore – having Zoro be there for him gave him hope. Not everything was taken from him.

They both pushed away though when the door opened again. Sanji gasped in pain at his sudden movement when he attempted to push away from Zoro. Zoro pretended to be looking at some of the medical equipment.

"Sanji!" The little doctor rushed over, a glass of water in his hand and a bag over his shoulder. "Don't move so suddenly!" He placed the glass on the bed side table and threw the bag onto the floor. He fiddled with its pockets for a moment before opening a pill container. He offered it and the water to Sanji.

"Here! This should numb most of the pain..."

Sanji shakily took it. Thank god, the pain was getting too much to just ignore. The swordsman really did make getting cut up look like a walk in the park. He tossed the pill back into his throat and drowned it down with water. He let out a relieved sigh. "Ah thanks chopper."

Chopper just nodded, happy his patient was complying. Then he seemed to remember the trapped Zoro on the bed holding Sanji. "Oh! Zoro you can get up now. I was just going to help Sanji get dressed...a lot of the crew is here to see him."

Sanji's throat seemed to close. More of the crew was here to see him? He had mixed feelings about that. He wanted to see them because they were like his family after all but...then again seeing them like this after all that had happened...what would they think now? What would Nami-san and Robin-chan think? He was really embarrassed about it all.

Zoro tilted his head to the side. Oh. He guessed it was a little strange he was still playing a seat for Sanji. Again, he had just grown comfortable to it. "Alright" he announced before standing up on the bed and scooping Sanji in his arms bridal style. Sanji's face burned red.

"The hell! Don't manhandle me!" he protested.

But Sanji's words were ignored. Zoro jumped down from the bed, turned and laid him back on it. He just grinned. "There we go. Sleeping beauty back in his bed." He teased.

"Oh so now you think I'm beautiful."

"Pfft. It was a joke, shit cook. A _j__oke_."

Chopper rolled his eyes at them. At least they were getting along without the physical part to their fights. He unzipped the bag and retrieved some clothing from inside. "You can help if you want to Zoro." He said, holding the clothing up. Zoro eyed the clothing first, then his grin suddenly seemed to expand.

"Whoa. Hell no! Chopper I didn't sign up for some Marimo Nurse!" Protested Sanji, propping himself up on his elbows. His whole situation was torture enough.

Zoro took up a shirt from Chopper's pile and threw it over his arm. He turned back toward Sanji, his tongue racing across his teeth in excitement. "What's wrong cook? Don't like playing dress up?"

The cook just glared. Reaching out and using the wall for support he brought himself in an upright position. "I don't need you to dress me! I can do it myself, shit-head!"

Zoro glanced down at Chopper who was still holding the rest of the clothes. He grabbed them, and then softened his grin to a convincing smile. "I got it from here Chopper."

Chopper looked up at him uneasily. He had a feeling this could end badly if he allowed Zoro to do this alone. He glanced at his patient who shot him a pleading expression. Sanji didn't look too thrilled with the idea either but... _Zoro knows what he's doing. It'll be okay._ Luffy's words from the night before came back to him. He smiled, nodding to nothing in particular. "Okay!" He announced. Then he trotted off adorably just like before.

Zoro waited until the door had shut before tossing the clothes at the cook. The cook seemed shocked at first but reached out and caught them without falling over. He looked at the clothes, then up at Zoro. Zoro's stern expression was back. So it was already time for serious talking again?

"Get dressed." Zoro said, avoiding that deep blue eye. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. If the cook got dressed and they went out to see the others he'd never get to hear about it. Or maybe he would, but he had a feeling that the cook would leave things out. He worried about what people thought of him and wouldn't want to sound over troubling.

"And tell me everything."

He watched as Sanji slowly slid a t-shirt over his head. He pulled it down until it covered over his bandages then glanced at Zoro. Sanji's face had paled and he lowered his brows in concentration. Where was he going to begin? Zoro had an unexplained talent of knowing when he was holding back, so he knew he couldn't just sugarcoat it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked honestly, hesitantly looking at the swordsman.

Zoro shrugged, folding his arms over his chest again. "Just start talking" he suggested.

Sanji sighed. He hated having to say these things. He was a very private person and letting other people hear his problems didn't sit right with him. Not to mention he'd be telling these troubles to Zoro. By the end of things he wasn't sure what the swordsman would think of him. All it seemed like now was that he kept showing him weakness after weakness.

He leaned forward, settling his arms on his legs. His head seemed to lower also. He was now facing away from Zoro, which made it a little easier.

"They're some kind of crime group. Don't ask me what type, I really don't know. They do awful things and value their reputation more than anything. They like being off the map and unseen…like a legend."

He pressed his lips together then gazed behind him. His cigarette pack and lighter sat on the nightstand and it was practically calling out to him. Zoro noticed this and walked over to it. He picked it up and handed it to Sanji with ease. Neither of them met eyes but Sanji bowed his head slightly in thanks. Sanji lit up a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He took the longest drag of his life.

"So why are they after you?"

"Apparently..." He paused. He was actually going to do this then? Share his childhood with Zoro? Not the fake happy one he had usually told people to keep their curiosity away, the real one? "My parents were a part of the All Blue at one time. But they betrayed them somehow or did something wrong, I'm not sure. Since the All blue likes keeping things secret though, they were eliminated."

He stared at his cigarette as he pulled it away from his mouth. Maybe there should've been more emotion in his voice after talking about his actual parents, but there wasn't. After spending the beginning of his life in hell thanks to them, he'd tried to forget they had even existed. "Of course they thought I was a liability too. Wanted to get rid of me in the slight chance I knew something or could spread it."

Zoro hovered, and then sat down on the bed next to Sanji. He stared at the back of his shoulders. "Did you?"

"The hell if I can remember. I was a little shit head! Only thing I knew about All Blue was that it was some amazing ocean... but even that was enough to convince them I was a threat. So then..." He paused as his body tensed.

Zoro moved his hand up and clasped it comfortingly on his shoulder. Sanji's voice seemed to lower. "They took me in and tried to kill me off in a way they thought would leave their hands the least dirty. Shoved me off in a room somewhere..."

Zoro clenched his jaw, taking in Sanji's words. He knew that the blonde's past had been traumatic, but not in this way. He squeezed his grasp in support. Sanji moved a hand and let it rest on top of Zoro's.

"They left me in a room for months without anything to eat. It was absolute hell. I thought I was going to die. But then Zeff..." He let out a dry chuckle, a weak smile appearing at saying his adoptive father's name. "Zeff saved me." He nudged at his eye with his palm, careful not to drop his cigarette. "Shitty old man. He did it even though he knew they'd be after him. He was one of them and yet he openly betrayed them by helping me. He said he couldn't stand to see anyone go hungry. What kind of reason was that?

But I agreed. So we came here, to East Blue. It was the furthest away we could get. We tried staying under the radar for a while and then, when things got better, we finally opened up the Baratie. Everything was going fine but then…well you know what happened."

Zoro exhaled deeply, his brows furrowing. "Yeah..." He knew that much at least. He had been there after all, the moment Sanji had found out. "So then that book...that was them?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah. I knew the moment I got there and saw the Baratie in that state, that it was them and Zeff would be dead...it couldn't have been anyone but them...then finding that book, the same book I used to read as a kid..." He cringed. "They'd found me."

It was all starting to make sense. The cook's strange behavior that day they went to the Baratie. How he seemed stressed yet still composed. Then how he had just turned to the package and ripped at it expectantly. So that had been it. Sanji was looking for the last bit of clarification that he had been found. It bothered Zoro tremendously. Someone was out there after Sanji, the man he loved. No not only after him- but they had already tried killing him before and for poor reason. They threatened him outright, killed his only family and had now damaged Sanji in a way that could leave him forever changed. It all just infuriated him.

But as much as Zoro wanted to get up and slice anything that even remotely looked at Sanji the wrong way, he kept his composure. He needed to be here for Sanji first, then go after these sons of bitches. He had just gotten his Sanji back after all, he wasn't about to let him out of his sight. He just wished he could accomplish more using his power and strength in this situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the words slipped out in his thought process. He couldn't help but feel like he could have avoided this in some way, if only Sanji had confided in him sooner.

Sanji hung his head in shame. "I...I was scared. Fuck, I didn't know what to do. They'd found me and killed Zeff. Bastards. And I didn't want to put anyone else in danger, you know? It was my problem, so I went to deal with it." He removed his hand from over Zoro's and placed it on his leg. He bit down into his lip. "And now...I'm suffering for it."

He irritably grabbed at the hospital pants. "This is why you should've just left me there. Then you guys wouldn't have been seen. Now they are just going to keep trying to find and kill us."

"Good." Hissed Zoro. "I can't wait to meet them."

Sanji just shook his head. Ugh, this thick headed numbskull. Always replying to serious matters like that. He really wondered if Zoro knew what he was getting himself into. But alas, it wasn't like Sanji could change anything about it. They had all acted on their own free will, even Zoro. It was their choice to save Sanji. And although he hated everything about his new current situation, he was relieved to be alive. He was very thankful that they had made that decision.

His gaze moved to the last bits of clothing he needed to change into. He had put them aside before their latest heart to heart. Hopefully those weren't going to start over powering their usual fights. Sanji was beginning to miss them though – there was only so much serious talking about his secrets he could handle. He reached over and grabbed the pants and blushed. Great. Pants. While his legs didn't work. Now he'd have to ask for the marimo's help.

"Hey..." He said softly, glancing back at where Zoro sat.

Zoro had been staring intently at the wheelchair still on the floor. He slowly glanced back at Sanji, giving him his attention for the moment.

"I..kind of.. Can you..." Sanji struggled with the words. God dammit he's never had to really ask the Marimo for help before. Hell he didn't want it! He just had to keep reminding himself that attempting to change out of his pants without the use of his legs would be far more humiliating. Instead he just launched the pieces of clothing at Zoro's mug.

Zoro scowled, peeling the clothing away then looked at it. Pants? Ah. The message had been received. "Heh." He just chuckled.

* * *

**AN: Hi 8D Are you guys still alive out there? XD still reading? Well thanks very much for doing so! I was worried maybe the effects of a good story would wear off in chapter 2... But anyway! Feel free to review this again! I'd love to hear from my readers! Whats going through your head please 3. What's your favorite part so far? Mine? When Zoro sits down in the bed with Sanji and makes sure his legs lay flat.. Just tugs at my heart strings! Even if Sanji can't feel them he still loves them enough as part of Sanji to keep them comfortable! Squeee~ Shush! Author's get to have their favorite parts too! Hope you'll stick around for more :D. **_Beta credit goes to MuffinGirlBethan._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit Zoro." Sanji swore under his breath. He held his arms across his chest in frustration.

Zoro just gave a small chuckle at the sight. He held the door open with one hand, guiding the wheelchair through its frame with the other. Then, after making sure it didn't slam, he pushed Sanji out further into the hallway.

Sanji's face was a faint pink. He didn't like that Zoro took it upon himself to start taking care of him like he was something fragile. Even though he sort of felt like he was at the moment, he still didn't like it. After being man handled yet again into his wheelchair, something he supposed he should start getting used to, he lost the battle of being able to push himself.

"I thought hands were the most precious thing to a chef." The marimo had teased him, a grin on his face because he knew he'd already won.

Sanji perked up his head though, glancing around the hallway. The ceiling was high and it seemed to stretch quite a ways. He'd been in Robin's house before, sure, but never really explored outside of its more common rooms or even the kitchen. To think it was so massive to house this many rooms...well. He couldn't help but be a little proud of the archeologist, being successful enough to own such a home and proud of Franky who no doubt designed it.

His shoulders dropped a bit. And to think Robin had automatically offered he stay here for his treatment, Sanji was nothing but flattered. But it didn't help his feeling of guilt of not saying anything before. She was being kind, as were the rest, yet he'd done something foolish. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. No he couldn't think that way. Zoro had already showed him that. He couldn't... or at least not out loud.

Sanji turned his head slightly back though to look up at the swordsman. He had noticed they had stopped moving. A smile spread on his lips.

"Oi. Marimo." He called.

Zoro, who had been glancing around in a dim confusion, turned to look at him, his golden earrings chiming to the side. "What?" he mumbled. He seemed to be annoyed at something.

"Are you already lost?" Sanji mused. He knew the answer; the shitty swordsman had a knack for getting himself lost, no matter where it was. He just loved to see him try and outright deny it.

A faint red splashed the top of Zoro's cheeks and he forced himself to look away. He began to push the back of Sanji's wheelchair forward, setting them off on an unknown path.

"Shut up shit-cook. I know exactly where I'm going."

Sanji just chuckled, looking back straight forward. Luckily _he_ had a sense of direction. He could tell from the window of his room that he'd been on a ground floor, so they didn't have to worry about stairs. Luckily he could also see into the backyard. So really they only needed to travel down this hall, no turns. But as soon as he thought this, his chair was being turned into another hallway.

"You idiot don't turn-" he began, but the wheelchair abruptly stopped.

Both men sat up straighter.

"Luffy!" Sanji had exclaimed automatically in surprise. He hadn't seen his 'captain', or so Luffy made them call him (though he was more the leader of their group somehow) for days. Even though for Sanji it didn't feel as long considering he had been unconscious for most of them.

Luffy was standing in the middle of the hallway, his hands on his sides. It almost gave off a 'you will not pass' vibe. It was as if someone had been expecting Zoro to go the wrong way. But then again, did Luffy really think that much ahead? His face was contemplative though, and his dark eyes stared down at Sanji.

It made Sanji a little uncomfortable. Although Luffy seemed like a bubbly energetic guy he had his serious moments. And unfortunately Sanji had just gotten himself in some deep shit, and no doubt it had been Luffy's idea, combined with Zoro of course, to go and save him. Perhaps now he was going to get his scolding? He tensed. He deserved it, he could handle it.

Luffy sighed though, relaxing his body and that seemed to surprise Sanji more. He reached up and slipped his straw hat, the guy seriously didn't go anywhere without it, back onto his head. It cast a shadow over his eyes for a moment, and Sanji wasn't sure what was going to be said anymore.

Zoro seemed to pick up on this vibe. He knew and trusted Luffy whole-heartedly, but just like Sanji he could never read whatever happened in the guy's head. He could only reflect on the panic he had last seen Luffy wear when they had found Sanji, and then the later determination that he knew Sanji would pull through. Now, how would he be acting? Zoro tightened his grip on the wheelchair handles.

"Sanji." Luffy said his voice low and serious. It made the hairs on Sanji's neck rise.

Luffy moved his hand to the back of his hat and tipped it downward, revealing his expression. It seemed to hold a new found determination. He pressed his lips together and stared down at Sanji intently.

"I promise you." He began, taking a deep breath. He reached his arm straight out and pointed toward Sanji's immobile legs. "We will get your legs back!"

Sanji felt his face heat at that and he let out an irritated sigh. That was it? Was this guy an idiot? Creating an atmosphere like that only to announce something so stupid? But he couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. Really, this was just classic Luffy. So naive.

Zoro just dropped his head. They followed after a moron, that much was certain.

"Luffy it doesn't work that way..." Sanji had begun but Luffy just shook his head.

"No! We will! I promise!"

Sanji knew better than to protest. It was pretty much impossible to explain anything else to Luffy once he had his mind set on something. And if you did try to, all that usually happened was it being referred to as mystery something. Sanji had at least a little respect for his legs to not want them to be called Mystery Legs from now on.

Luffy, seeing that his statement had been heard grinned then, giving a nice laugh. Then he looked up, seeming to notice Zoro for the first time.

"Oh! Zoro! What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

Sanji laughed and Zoro's eyebrow twitched and he had to resist hitting the little punk.

"Idiot I've been here all this time! I'm taking eyebrows to see everyone."

"He got lost." Sanji added, thriving in Zoro's annoyance.

"Shut it!"

"Eh?! But they're that way!" Then there appeared to be a slight hint of evil in his grin. "I'll take him!" He hurried over to behind Sanji.

"No Luffy you'll end up breaking him more-"

"Awww but Zoro!" Luffy whined. Then he seemed to perk up, remembering something. "Captain's orders! Let me take him!"

Sanji glared back at the two idiots arguing over who was going to push them. He was half tempted, or maybe more so since his hand was now hovering over a wheel, to just leave them both behind. Moving in a wheelchair wasn't exactly rocket science.

Zoro sighed. Ah, he had pulled the captain's order card. They were really a crew like Luffy liked to imagine, but he always seemed to give Luffy his way regardless when he said something like that. Honestly, he was itching to annoy Sanji back in some way, and this proved the perfect opportunity. He stepped away from Sanji and crossed his arms, faking not being amused.

"Captain's orders." he echoed Luffy.

Sanji just let his mouth fall. Zoro was really going to listen to this idiot?

"You Shitty Marimo! I'll kill you! You're just going to let him-" He was cut off though as Luffy's hands gripped the wheelchair's handles tightly. He yanked Sanji back out into the first hallway, snickered then zoom! He was running full speed with Sanji in front of him. Sanji just held on for dear life.

"I wonder how he is." Nami wondered out loud. She was playing with the straw in her drink, her head settled in her hand.

She, like the rest of them, had been very concerned. It hadn't looked that great for Sanji, and they had all lost several nights of sleep over it. It was a relief, yes, to know he was alive and well, but still seeing him for the first time after witnessing the reason he was like that in the first place... She closed her eyes. No, she didn't want to think about that.

Robin, who sat beside her at the table, gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She offered a nice soothing smile. "I am sure Sanji is fine and will be thrilled to see us." She explained in her lovely alto voice.

Nami smiled at that. Yeah, she could agree with that. Sanji was always overly thrilled to see them. If that was what she could do to brighten his mood, even if it just meant being here for Sanji to swoon over, she'd do it.

Robin's smile seemed to fade a bit when she glanced over at Chopper. He had his face resting in his arms, snoozing. The poor doctor had kept himself awake for days caring for Sanji. Now that he seemed to be awake and alert, Chopper was finally able to rest. It relieved her because just as scary as Sanji's situation had been, she did not want the small doctor to over exert himself.

Usopp, the last at the table just stared down with a somber expression. His mouth went dry and he moved his lips trying to find some words, and finally they came to him.

"So he really can't walk now?" He asked hesitantly. Was it still too soon to talk about that?

The girls became silent. Nami's frown returned and she leaned back into her chair. Robin took the moment to pull a strand of her raven hair and tuck it behind an ear.

"Well, what really matters is that Sanji's alive, right?" Nami said softly.

Robin and Usopp's eyes slowly moved over to her. Yes, of course they agreed with that. That was the most important thing. But they all knew that Sanji's use of his legs were a huge part of his life, even more so than the normal person. A guilt, perhaps wrapped with sympathy, rolled around in their chests. None of them wished for such a fate to be placed upon their cook.

And although they didn't mention it, the memories of finding Sanji so mangled were still fresh in their minds. Now getting to see him again they weren't sure exactly what to think. Would everything be back to normal? Would everything change? Or really, they worried, will Sanji have changed? They knew better than most just the amount of hell Sanji had been through lately. Would he let it change him?

Their thoughts were broken though when the door's to the living room burst open. They all seemed to jump in their seats, even Chopper who had been sleeping so peacefully he had drooled, jumped up with a tiny yelp of surprise. They all turned their heads immediately to look, catching a glimpse of Luffy, his straw hat, a chair, and a blonde haired man – who they easily assumed as Sanji- blur on past out the door opposite the other wall. Then they were gone.

"Was that...?" Usopp started, unsure if he should believe his eyes or not.

Chopper just nodded his jaw wide open. He absentmindedly brought his hoof up to wipe away his drool. "Uh-huh."

Nami just growled in frustration, scraping her nails across the table.

"That moron is going to kill him!" She hissed, getting up from her seat. She was itching to hit something anyway, Luffy would do just fine.

Robin just chuckled into her clasped hand. Truly, there was never a dull moment with their group. Chopper jumped down from his chair and quickly ran after them, screaming something about his patient.

The first door opened again right after that, a green head peeking through. Zoro yawned. Okay so maybe giving Sanji to Luffy wasn't the best idea, but the cook was strong, he could take it right? He stopped in the center, looking around. His eyes perked slightly when he spotted his friends at the table in the corner. Apparently he hadn't actually expected to get to the right room after Luffy and Sanji sped ahead, so he felt rather smug about himself now.

"Zoro?" Nami said, kind of surprised to see he made it as well. But then she remembered the thick-headed swordsman was supposed to be taking care of Sanji, not letting Luffy have his way, and she glared. "Why did you let Luffy push Sanji?!" She scolded.

Zoro approached them, sticking his hands in his pockets. He just shrugged when he moved past her. "He'll live."

That answer however only seemed to fire her up more and she refrained from hitting him, for now. Zoro moved straight to the corner of the room where he had left his treasures. His swords lay propped against the wall, sheathed. He picked them up delicately and placed them back at his side. He hated being without them, especially when he didn't have to be.

Robin sipped at her coffee, watching the small reunion of man and swords. Although she would like to go right back into their casual routine, where everyone was trying not to think the worse and talk normally, she simply could not let the subject die on her tongue. Someone had attacked Sanji, and she wanted to know everything about them, including their intentions as soon as possible. She was having a sickening feeling of deja vu.

"Did Sanji tell you anything?" She asked softly.

Zoro hesitated to look at her once he had his swords hanging off his hip. Yeah, Sanji had told him everything. But of course he wasn't about to just go share it. There was a fine line of what he would tell and wouldn't tell about their relationship, and that included any heart to hearts they may have had. He knew how hard it had been for Sanji to finally confide in someone about his past, he wouldn't insult him by preaching it.

The others were just concerned, he knew, but he still hated to reveal anything. So he thought how he could sum it up easily.

"He doesn't know anything about them. Been trying to kill him for a while." he muttered. Hopefully that should crave their curiosity.

The other three just exchanged glances. Sanji had been targeted by some group this whole time and they didn't know? This could have happened even sooner? None of them really said anything more, and Zoro settled himself down on the couch, resting his eyes. No one knew what to do from here on out. Would Sanji be safe out in the world, or would they continue to try and target him? It made them all uneasy. If only it were possible to just hide him away forever.

The second door to the living area opened again, this time with a moaning Luffy, who had apparently been struck on the head pretty hard and was now rubbing a swollen lump, and Chopper in his human form pushing Sanji.

"You're such a moron." Sanji growled again, lighting up his cigarette. That was the worst ride of his life and never, even if it killed him, would he let Luffy push him again. He thought for sure for the second time in the course of a week, that he was going to die.

"You could have hurt him!" Chopper scolded.

Sanji glanced over, feeling eyes on him. His stomach sank and his eyes widen. There they were… his family. Each side seemed to wear blank expressions, mixed with worry, not sure what to do. Sanji had to drop his hand, forgetting about his cigarette for the moment.

"Nami-san... Robin-chan." He whispered, of course keeping his glance to them over the others.

Nami was already fighting tears in her eyes as she sped over to Sanji, wasting no time to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a hug. If it hadn't been such a serious moment, Sanji would have had a nosebleed.

"Sanji-kun!" She cried, holding him tighter. "We were so worried!"

Sanji made a weak smile, cautiously putting his arms around her as well. Usopp sat up from his seat, unsure of what to say. Zoro, who was comfortable on the couch barely opened his lids, only to close them. He didn't particularly feel like watching the scene.

"Nami-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry-"

_Smack_. Nami had pulled back and smacked him across the face. This made everyone jump.

"You idiot what were you thinking!? Going off like that on your own!"

Ah yes, leave it to Nami to say what everyone was thinking. But Sanji had expected this to come up; it was just shocking to see it come from Nami. He closed his palm around his cheek. He deserved it.

Chopper's jaw had fallen to the floor. "Nami! Don't hurt him!"

"It's okay Chopper." Sanji reassured, glancing at Chopper with a smile. "I deserved that."

Zoro had to force himself back into his seat. He was cursing inside his head. Stupid witch had to have had a death wish to hit Sanji like that, while he was recovering of all things. But no, he kept his composure, it was better when he didn't let his emotions get the better of him.

Sanji glanced back at all the present members of the group, all eyes were on him. It made him uneasy. These faces were all he had left, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around that fact that if he had died that day…he never would have been able to see them again.

_A week and a half ago._

"It's so sad!" Cried the blue haired cyborg, wiping his dripping nose and eyes on his sleeve.

Robin didn't look up from the book she had brought, just snatched up a handkerchief and offered it to her bulky husband. Franky took it willingly, blowing his nose into it dramatically. They -Franky, Robin, Nami, Usopp and Chopper- were sitting at a table in the back of the show room, here to show support to a grieving Sanji. The others had sent their condolences, but alas could not make the gathering.

Most of them didn't know Zeff personally, only knew him through Sanji and his restaurant they frequented often, the former Baratie.

"Even though they weren't related, they were so close..." whispered Usopp.

Chopper glanced up at his marksman friend. In his hand he held a plate of sweets, and plopped one into his mouth. "Eh? I thought they were related! How can you tell?"

Suddenly the rest of the group had an itch above their eyebrows that they all began to scratch and Chopper blushed, understanding the gestures. Nami sighed, glancing over at Sanji. He was in the center of the group of people standing around talking. Most likely making sure everything for the funeral's reception was going perfectly.

The whole place, even though it was after a funeral, was a splash of color. And of course because Zeff was a chef and had many chef companions who offered their services, food was of plenty. It almost seemed a pity Luffy didn't get to make it but Sanji had offered him any leftovers in advance anyway.

"He seems to be coping well." Robin said, glancing up and catching Nami watching him. She turned and looked back at the archeologist.

"I'm not so sure…" whispered Nami worriedly in return. She put her hands together in front of her, watching as she twiddled her own thumbs. "When I arrived at the Baratie that day... he was in a really bad shape." She swallowed a lump in her throat, recalling the memory.

She had gone past the Baratie like she usually did every day on her way to work. However, that day had been much more different. The road was closed, police cars and fire trucks blocking the way. The first thing she thought of when seeing the Baratie in flames had been Sanji, and she left her car without a second thought and sped towards the crowd. That's when she saw it, a sight that made her heart clench.

Sanji was right outside of the caution tape, on his knees. He was crying into Zoro's shirt, who was bending down beside him, his arms around his shoulders and shielding his face. Even from her distant place in the crowd she could hear those cries, cries she had never ever heard come from Sanji before, all revolving around the Baratie and Zeff.

It made her want to cry too. She herself knew the feeling of losing a parental figure, and even losing her home as well and would have never wished it upon another person.

Sanji slipped out of the grieving reception for a moment and stepped outside for a much needed dose of nicotine. He had been on edge ever since the scene of the Baratie, always checking behind his back for anyone watching. Although everything else seemed perfectly fine, he felt exposed and endangered.

Zoro slipped through the door behind him. He had been more concerned about Sanji since the Baratie incident. The blonde cook just didn't seem to be acting the same. He understood he was grieving, but in a way it was as if he was distancing himself away from everyone who cared about him. He didn't think of Sanji as the type to run away, he knew him more as someone to meet danger head on.

And every day more reasons to justify his growing worry would reveal themselves. Just like now, when Sanji's eyes glanced over as he saw him approaching and his face had drained of color before he could spin around and recognize it was Zoro. His body was tense, as if he would have lashed out regardless.

"Oi. Watch it shit cook." Zoro growled, stepping back just in case the blonde did send a kick. Why was he acting so paranoid?

Sanji blushed slightly in his embarrassment, and relaxed his shoulders. Ah, it was just the marimo. Though, his heart was still beating like crazy. He took a drag.

"You should watch who you sneak up on with that ugly mug." He spat, looking off.

Zoro wrinkled his nose, letting out a huff as he moved to stand beside Sanji. His thumbs rested in his pant pockets and he looked out at the moving cars on the street. He refreshed in the smell of Sanji's smoke, a smell he'd grown accustomed to as comforting.

"How are you holding up?" Zoro finally asked, breaking the silence. Sanji lowered his face.

"Been better."

"You can move in with me you know." Zoro turned his face, peering at him with his eye. It made Sanji's chest flutter as he exhaled.

He was thrilled that Zoro had suggested it. He always eventually planned to move in with him to further their relationship but alas...the circumstances that brought this on scratched at his heart. His home, his things had all been lost. And to make matters worse he was being monitored most likely, he couldn't risk letting them find Zoro, or any of them. So he regretfully remained silent.

"I think I'm going to take some time off." Sanji whispered. He didn't want to say it, but it was something he had already decided on his own. He needed to get away before he could finally settle this. He could feel Zoro study him down.

"Maybe go somewhere. Gather my thoughts and all that jazz." He dared himself to meet Zoro's gaze, but he didn't seem to be buying this.

"You're running away then?"

Zoro's words stung. He didn't to think of it as running away. He saw it more as necessary precaution.

"No I just need some space" he argued. Damn the marimo catching onto him. Wasn't he supposed to be a moron?

Zoro turned away from him then, his scowl more defined.

"You barely said a word to the crew. What's going on cook?" His voice was softer. It was like he was completely ignoring what Sanji was trying to get him to believe.

The cigarette trembled in Sanji's fingers until he let it fall to the ground so he could step it out. Then he readjusted his tie.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He turned on his heel and made for the door but a hand grasped his shoulder. He tensed.

"Zoro," he found trying to sound normal increasingly more difficult, "Trust me." He lifted a hand and brushed him off. "I need to do this."

_Present._

Sanji rested his head in his hand, his elbow on his arm rest. There was a conversation going on around him but he wasn't very aware of it. Though he knew enough that it was about him.

"I will try to find out everything I can about this All Blue." The lovely Robin. She was so kind, offering her time to look into such things. She was always the best at finding information; Sanji just wished she didn't have to go to the trouble. Then again, now that the All Blue knew of their existence, against the slight chance word hadn't gotten to higher ground yet, finding the enemy and eliminating them was the best course of action.

"Good. I'm going to kick their asses." Luffy grinned, a bag of chips in his hands. He had opened it only a few seconds ago and now it was empty. He crushed it with his hands for emphasis on how serious he wanted to do some ass kicking.

Chopper gently squeezed Sanji's free wrist as he held it straight out to the other side. He was taking his vitals for the sixth time since he entered the room. Sanji thought it excessive but knew he wasn't really in a situation to disagree with his physician.

Usopp was sitting halfway on the couch, sketching something on his note pad. Sanji swore if it was some way to add weapons onto his wheelchair he was going to flip. Though, it would be kind of nice now that he thought about it. The sharpshooter brought his pen to his mouth and then glanced at his comrades. "What are we going to do about Sanji?"

Sanji scowled. Nice turn of phrase. Make him feel like some kind of item or pet or something. Usopp seemed to pick up on this.

"I mean like where will he stay?"

Sanji's eyes traveled to the shit head lounging on the couch. He had his arms back behind his head and appeared to be asleep. But Sanji knew better. That asshole wasn't asleep; he was just pretending to be so that no one would focus any questions on him. Otherwise, he was sure; the idiot would be drooling and whatnot.

The question though made him remember what Zoro had offered that day at the funeral gathering. It was always in his plans to eventually move in with the brute, he'd rather burden him than one of his angels any day.

Robin answered though with an answer Sanji knew she would.

"Franky and I have no problem offering our home for Sanji to stay."

Finally the swordsman's eye drifted open. It locked straight into Sanji's, and a faint blush tainted the top of his cheeks at being watched. Though maybe, it just meant they had the same thought.

"Nah." He mumbled, reaching down and scratching at his stomach – the pig! "Leave Curly to me."

Sanji snorted. "Like I'd want to live with you shit head."

Zoro grinned. "That why all your prissy shit is at my place already?"

Sanji's face flared. That asshole! He had only left that stuff there because the marimo said he'd watch it while he went away! Before he could scream out though an arm passed in between them.

"Fine it's settled. Sanji will go stay with Zoro while we figure things out." Nami said, irritation itching in her voice. Truly, she could not see the beauty that was the two men's arguments, and she didn't want to.

Sanji looked up at her with a puppy dog expression. "Nami-san..." He whispered almost inaudibly. He still felt extremely guilty about upsetting her earlier. He let the guilt weigh him down and he glanced back at the floor.

"Shishishi! Great! Now let's eat!" laughed their captain.

"You just ate!" yelled the crew in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a little harder to write for me because it's one of those boring information chapters (Ihatewritingthose) and it finally had a lot more people in it... But I hope you enjoyed it! I loved trying to think of how they could all interact together. I bet Luffy pushing Sanji was like an epic roller coaster ride. I don't plan to have flashbacks in every chapter, just since chapter one was in the middle of the story I need to fill some things in, in case you were wondering. Oh and I just want to make clear just in case people were curious, this AU is like modern but Devil fruits/cyborgness and all that weird stuff still applies. They just aren't pirates though Luffy likes to pretend anyway. :D I'd love to hear what you guys thought! I'm so flattered by what I've been getting so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji didn't protest a few nights later when Zoro brought him into their apartment bridal style. He would be lying though if he said he wasn't a little embarrassed being carried in, but obviously the swordsman seemed to be enjoying himself. The way he had gotten adjusted to scooping him up any chance he got, it set Sanji's cheeks on fire.

He didn't say anything when he noticed the bottles of alcohol scattered around the apartment. He could recall them from that night, when he had left to separate himself. It made his stomach knot, just knowing it had probably been his fault there was more than usual. Instead he clutched a grip on Zoro's t-shirt and turned his face back inward towards his chest.

Zoro's unscarred eye seemed to gaze over them as well, but instead of dwelling on what they were for, what he was trying to buzz himself into forgetting, he tightened his grip softly on the reason he was returning. He made his way around his furniture to a door on the far left and turned to push it open with his back. Stepping over some dirty clothes first, he settled Sanji on the edge of the bed.

He then took a step back, moving his arms in front of him. Sanji sighed, his grip on Zoro lost. His blue eye moved to the floor. "Home sweet home." He whispered, a small smile returning to his otherwise emotionless face.

Sanji actually knew this apartment quite well, and though he had never officially moved into it before, it was his second home from the Baratie. He looked up at Zoro. He longed to know what was going through his mind. The whole ride over, and the walk here had been silent. The new negativity inside Sanji made him wonder if perhaps Zoro had finally seen the picture and regretted his decision. After all Sanji had recently become a large liability. The swordsman cocked his head to the side and watched him.

"Yup." He agreed.

In all honesty on Zoro's part, he wasn't sure what to do now. His mind was in a bunch of different places, one telling him to do whatever the hell he wanted like usual, another hearing the non-stop do's and don'ts that had been shoved at him before he brought Sanji home. Sheesh, didn't anyone trust him?

Sanji studied the swordsman's face before glancing off towards the bed, contemplating what he could do now. Unfortunately he was kind of stuck here until Zoro set up his new... god he hated saying it…his wheelchair. His fingers drummed at the sheets.

"So now what...?" He wondered aloud, glancing back at the marimo who hadn't moved.

It seemed to snap Zoro out of some trance, which made Sanji smile. Idiot what was he daydreaming about?

"Oh um..." Zoro said awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. He'd lost focus there for a second. "Chopper said to get you settled in so..."

He glanced around the room trying to remember, moving his hand to his temple. "'Clean him up and let him rest for now'," he repeated Choppers instructions.

Sanji groaned, and leaned back on his hands. This was so annoying. Dammit if he wanted to freshen up on his own, he should be able to do just that. Why did he need the marimo's help? He clenched his teeth. It worried him how much he was beginning to rely on the guy, and just knew it would happen a lot more from now. Soon it would get to be too much, he just knew it.

"Ugh I'll be fine. I'll just go to sleep like this," he muttered, falling back on the bed. He turned his face away from Zoro and closed his eyes, as if that were final.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook. What was his problem? He thought he wanted to do this? Well then again, he just wanted to help Sanji the best he could so in a way he did want to. And again, he hadn't been alone with the cook since... well it had been at least a week.

He unraveled his arms and moved over to Sanji, reaching out and beginning to undo the buttons on the blonde's shirt. Sanji's head perked up, and he looked down at what was going on.

"The hell are you doing marimo?" he hissed.

Zoro ignored him. "Chopper took out your stitches right?" he muttered, pulling the two halves of shirts to the side. His eye glazed over the nice pink and healthy appearing scar down Sanji's stomach. He was mildly impressed at how well the cook was healing, just like he himself seemed to do. So at least that had been normal.

"Oi. Don't get any idea's you know I can't-" Sanji began softly, but was interrupted when the swordsman reached up and settled his hand on his shoulder. They're eyes met and Sanji swallowed. Zoro's face held a determination he couldn't place.

"I know." Zoro said low. He leaned over Sanji's lean frame, his other hand dancing along the man's chest. His lips glided over the cook's before he kissed him. Then he pulled himself away slightly, his face hovering inches over the blondes. "It's fine," his words were reassuring, and he brushed away Sanji's bangs with his hand, his face softening.

Sanji forced himself to look at something else, his throat tightening. Fuck his situation. And fuck Zoro saying such nice things to him when this crap was going on. He just wanted to feel bad. "Is it?" he whispered.

Zoro just sighed, standing straight back up, bringing Sanji to an upright position with him.

"Trust me," he finally said, a little irritated. He said it was fine, why the heck did the cook always feel the need to question it? He let his annoyance fall to the back of his mind for later. He had something to do for now. Sanji pulled the rest of his shirt off and threw it off to the side, where it landed among Zoro's clothes on the ground.

He moved his hands lower, unbuttoning Sanji's pants. He slid them off with no protest along with his boxers. A faint blush tainted his cheek at seeing the blonde's fully exposed body once again, as he just sat there on the bed temptingly... He forced himself to think somewhere else. "Be back in a sec."

Sanji's face had flushed again, and he felt exposed, having watched Zoro's eye trace him. It made him feel more empty than flattered, because even if he wanted to attract the swordsman, he would never be able to do the same in return. It made him sick about himself. He just nodded while Zoro turned and moved towards the bathroom.

Sanji crossed an arm over his chest, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. It was getting harder to lie to himself. Because it was times like this that even though Sanji knew he was alive, he felt more trapped than free. He reached over and grabbed his pants that had been flung onto the bed and fished out his cigarettes. He lit one just as he heard the bath water begin to run.

He took a nice long inhale of nicotine, mentally preparing himself for this. He wasn't exactly sure what the swordsman would do, he was unreadable, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to approve of it whether or not it was his choice.

Sanji enjoyed the rest of his cigarette, clutching his pack when Zoro came back to retrieve him. However, unlike the mood before, Zoro had more of a devious smile to his face. This made a chill run up Sanji's spine, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Zoro chuckled lightly, drumming his fingers on Sanji's shoulders and peering down at him.

"You ready?" He asked, not that he would change whatever outcome if the cook was ready or not.

Sanji stared up to him, his eyes narrowing. What was the marimo planning to do exactly? Oh god he really hoped this wasn't some kind of sponge bath.

"I can still smother you with a pillow marimo." He reminded his glare stern. Zoro just shrugged it off, picking Sanji up again for the second time in that evening, and bringing him toward the bathroom. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro for support, his cigarette still burning in his fingers. It was warmer in there, thank goodness, and it relieved Sanji to notice that it was just a normal bath being run. No weird sponges could be seen.

Zoro, his face slowly gaining more of a rosy complexion the more he moved, eased Sanji down in to the bath's water. It was still running and numbed at their ear drums, but he could still hear his heart beating in his ears. He really should calm down.

Sanji gripped onto his cigarettes and lighter, raising them up higher so that they didn't get soaked. He rested his lit one in his lips for safe keeping. Feeling the water touch his hips first was an odd feeling, but it soon became relaxing as his back met the end of the tub. It was times like this he thanked goodness Zoro was actually able to keep a nice job, and was able to afford a nice apartment. That way there would be a nice tub like this to rest in.

He settled his cigarettes on the side tile that wrapped around the tub. Bubbles in the water began to cling to his skin. He gave a muffled thanks and glanced back up at Zoro, who was checking him over. He could tell where he looked, his legs, which thankfully hadn't found themselves in an awkward position – that had already accidentally happened enough times - then at his new scar. Everything checked out.

That's when Zoro moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it off that Sanji's eyes widened with interest. What was this? Was the marimo going to join him? His mouth went dry.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered on the words. Jeez why was he acting so embarrassed, it wasn't like they'd never done something similar before. Why did everything feel so different and new? Oh yeah, things were a bit different, weren't they?

Zoro smirked watching Sanji's expression. Really, how did the cook ever expect him to control himself when he looked like that. So naïve and handsome. He began to undo his own trousers.

"I'm coming in," he said monotonously, as if it was something he did every other day.

Sanji brought his cigarette from his mouth, exhaling smoke.

"Why?"

"Cause we wouldn't want you to drown now would we?"

"Pfft, marimo I'm in a tub. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to drown." Sanji lowered his eyebrows. Really what the hell was this guy thinking? Always doing things his way and not thinking things through.

"Chopper's orders, watch Sanji. So, shit cook," Zoro, fully undressed now and hearing no protest about it from the blonde, reached over and stepped into the bath. He lowered himself slowly, easing in across from Sanji, repositioning his legs out of the way so that they could both settle inside. "I'm watching you."

Then he moved over to the side, cutting the water off.

Sanji just seemed to pout, glaring over at Zoro. And here he thought the bath would be relaxing. Zoro rolled his shoulders back, his arms resting on the edge of the tub while he rested his eye. A silence fell over them except for the random buzz coming from the bubbles. They smelled sweet and calming, and Zoro made sure not to forget them just because he knew that the blonde specifically liked this scent the best when he bathed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sanji finally said from the other end. He sounded a little irritated and it only made Zoro want to pry it further.

He grinned, opening his eye slowly and gazing at the blonde. He watched him as he finished off his cigarette and discarded it to the side. How convenient that they usually kept an ashtray on the edge. Then he settled his arms back to holding himself up on the rim.

"What if I am?" Zoro mused.

"You look like a dog waiting to be thrown a bone." retorted Sanji.

"Nah." Zoro slid his arms inward. He shifted and sat up straighter. His hand swam calmly outward, and up one of Sanji's legs. Sanji couldn't feel it, but he was watching intently. Something about it made his chest palpitate. "More like a dog with a job to do."

Zoro reached over to the side against the wall where all the shampoos and whatnot were lined up. Specifically organized by one diva cook no less, but still he grabbed the loofa lingering among them. He brought it in, along with a bit of soap from the bottle he set aside before, presumably the one that he had used to create the bubbles with, and soaked it. Then, with a concentrated look across his brows and eye, he raised Sanji's leg carefully and brushed it against it.

Sanji's body tensed. Zoro was washing him. His stomach felt like it might drop. Just watching it made him nervous. Why would the swordsman be doing this for him? It seemed so unlike his character. He was treating him so kindly and yet at the same time absolutely normally. It was shocking to see so much of this caring side to Zoro that he had only marked as rare before.

"You don't have to do it." Sanji said, his lips pressing against one another. He was half tempted to actually reach forward and yank the loofa away, but it was the fact Zoro wasn't annoyed that kept him at bay. He didn't look angry or upset for having to do this. He almost looked content about doing it. Which on the other hand, Zoro was. He loved his cook, and he wanted to be there for him no matter what the cost. It didn't pain him to have to do any of this. It brought them closer as something he never did with anyone else, and never would want to do with anyone else. This was something only he would do with the cook, and would never let anyone else do.

He moved Sanji's leg back under the water, his eye gazing up to steal a peek at Sanji's expression. He had figured the cook would react this way, but it was something Zoro wanted to do to show him that even if he had to care for him and do things like this to help Sanji, it could be intimate. It was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I want to do it" he said as his eye found Sanji's when the cook dared to look up at his face. Sanji froze again before letting out a huff and leaning his head back.

"Shitty marimo" he cursed, using his arm to cover his face. He pressed his lips into the curve of it. What was this guy doing saying stuff like that? Of course it was all stuff to make Sanji feel better, he realized that, and the way Sanji's eyes seemed to dry in an advance warning that tears could be coming it was working and that frustrated him. He didn't want to appear in front of Zoro always so vulnerable. "You can't just do what you want," his voice dropped to a whisper.

Zoro dropped his eye back to his work; washing up Sanji's other leg. He couldn't always he agreed, but at least this he could. The hell if he'd ever let Sanji's grudge against the world change that.

"You wouldn't do the same?" He asked.

Sanji's eyes relaxed as he pondered the question. He hadn't expected that to ever come up. He uncovered his arm from his face, and pulled himself up a bit in the water. He frowned. Of course he'd do the same, who was dumb enough to ask that? But in a way the shit head had a point. He was letting his pride get the better of him, whatever pride he seemed to have left.

"I would..." Sanji replied low. "You know I would."

Zoro nodded, pushing Sanji's leg off to the side again along with the loofa. He leaned in closer to the cook.

"Exactly. So this doesn't bother me." His chin lowered and a flush blended into his cheeks. "It's fine shit cook," he echoed his words from earlier. His hand was resting absentmindedly on Sanji's knee. "We'll adjust. We always do," he muttered. Why did everyone seem to forget that fact and start a panic?

He gazed over at his hand, knowing full well that while he held it there on the knee the blonde didn't feel it. He drummed his fingers on it anyway. They were just as much a part of the equation, working or not, he figured. "We'll find a way we both can be happy." Although he had continued to speak in a calm normal tone, the blonde couldn't help but pick up on its confidence. The swordsman had a will he definitely envied, and he didn't ever let himself easily stray from any path he found himself on.

The marimo lifted himself out of the water, leaning in and brushing his lips on Sanji's forehead. Sanji's eyes widened as he looked up, his face burning. Zoro kissed his head, and then stood straight up before climbing out of the tub. Sanji went to say something, but ended up swallowing his words when he noticed something in particular about the swordsman.

"Oi. Wait." He said, watching the sculpted man pull a towel off a rack and glance back at him.

"At least let me help you with that." He suggested, gesturing to in between Zoro's legs. He was obnoxiously hard.

Zoro blushed, turning his face away in embarrassment of being caught. He had hoped that if he moved quick enough he could sneak out of the bathroom without Sanji spotting him and his problem. He gave a dry chuckle, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Don't worry about it," he muttered. Although his mind didn't want to protest to the offer, there was still a part of him that didn't feel right doing anything like that when he couldn't exactly return the favor.

Sanji couldn't help but feel a little discouraged at that, and he frowned while watching as Zoro left the bathroom to give him time to finish cleaning up. When the door shut, Sanji glared down at his lower half. Absolutely useless. He clenched his hand into a fist, tempted to slam it into the tile but had to remind himself that he needed to take even more care of his hands than before, considering they were part of the only control he had left of his body. Instead he reached back over to the cigarettes and lighter he put to the side and lit another one up.

After Zoro returned some time later and Sanji had finished his bath in the comfort of his alone time, they left the bathroom and both slipped into something more comfortable. Sanji was nestled into bed first of course, himself being placed onto his side in the middle. He had protested about how he could at least move around a bed, idiot marimo, but Zoro did well to ignore his comments as per usual.

Then after turning off the lights, Zoro eased himself in the bed behind Sanji, resting close to him. He brought the covers up to roughly their hips, taking advantage of the exposed room to wrap his arm around Sanji's frame.

Sanji had to secretly admit inside himself that he had missed this. Settling into bed with the marimo, their bare chests exposed and radiating heat and comfort to one another. He faintly smiled, feeling the marimo pull himself closer, his face nuzzling into Sanji's back. He felt Zoro's lips plant a sweet kiss on the top of his spine.

He pressed his face into his pillow more, and tucked one hand underneath it. With the other, he reached down and settled his hand on top of Zoro's.

Zoro moved his head up a bit, peering into Sanji's blonde locks and the back of his head. His eye was drowsy, but he couldn't help but wonder what the cook was thinking now. Was he still bothered about earlier?

"Idiot cook." He groaned in whisper. "You're still doubting me aren't you?"  
Sanji opened his eyes that he had been resting, trying to force sleep to come faster. His heart seemed to speed up after acknowledging that the marimo had spoken out to him. He sighed. Dammit, he was wasn't he?

"I'm not a vulnerable person. I'm not fragile," he finally whispered in response.

Zoro closed his eye, listening. If he weren't so tired he would've nodded, despite the fact Sanji wouldn't have been able to see him do it anyway.

"I know."

Sanji swallowed again. He interlocked his fingers with Zoro's that seemed to be asleep on their own.

"I hate having to rely on you so much..."

Zoro grunted. What the hell had he just repeated twice earlier? But before he could retort, Sanji continued.

"I know one day it'll be too much."

Zoro sighed. "Isn't that for me to decide?"  
"I just... I don't want you wasting yourself on me. You have goals to work towards. I don't want to be what holds you back." Sanji's voice nearly cracked.

Zoro placed another kiss on his back. "You piss me off when you talk like that curly." He whispered. He squeezed Sanji's hand. "I'm going to prove you wrong, like always." he grinned, several occasions where he had actually been right coming to mind.

Sanji chuckled dryly. "How will you do that?" he questioned.

"You'll just have to shut up and wait and see. Now let me sleep, damn." Zoro chuckled, closing his eye again. Then, like it was nothing, he quickly fell asleep.

When his eye opened again though, it grew very wide. He stared blankly at the space next to him in the bed that was completely empty. Where the hell had Sanji gone? He sat up immediately, tossing the cover to the side in a panic, as if he'd find him there. "Sanji?" He called out, looking around the room. There was no answer.

He turned himself over quickly, jumping out of the bed. Had he fallen out? He rushed to the other side, only to see nothing on the floor. His heart began to race. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He rushed to the bathroom, checking inside of it. No cook there. He rushed to the bedroom door, grabbing the frame and looking out.

No Sanji in the living area. He sprinted out, sliding on the hardwood with his socks. He had to grab onto the kitchen counter, that merged into the living room, to stop himself from falling flat on his face. His heart dropped when he found him.

Sanji was laying down on the floor, flat on his stomach. His legs were bunched up behind him. His face was turned to the side, and he was staring blankly out at nothing.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled, rushing over to him. What was he doing out here? What was going on?  
This seemed to startle the cook, and he jumped to alert. His eyes raced to Zoro and grew wide.  
"Zoro!" He said rather surprised. "Calm the fuck down!" He raised his head and moved his arms underneath him to prop himself up.

Zoro bent down and displayed a crude scowl on his face. The cook sounded fine, but still he was concerned because he still didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" He barked frustratingly.

Sanji gave a slight pout. "I woke up." he said flatly, as if that explained everything.

Zoro brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose. And he was often referred to as the moron?  
"No shit, cook. I meant how did you get out here?"

Sanji sighed. Well, he knew after he had failed that this would happen. It wasn't like he could actually climb back into the bed and act as if it he didn't try sneaking away from his nurse marimo.

"I rolled out of it." He said softly, then changed his tone quickly when he saw Zoro's eyebrow twitch. "But only because I wanted to crawl in here and climb into my chair." He turned his head to look up at the counter. His temporary wheelchair was lying on it, folded up. "But, it wasn't set up." His tone had a hint of annoyance.

Zoro narrowed his eye, feeling he didn't have a right to be annoyed at that when Zoro just got to wake up to the most frightening morning of his life.

"You idiot you could have just asked," he mumbled, standing back up. He moved to the counter and grabbed the wheelchair, inspecting it to see how the hell it opened.

Sanji shrugged, still lying on the tile. "I wanted to do at least something on my own." He responded.

After figuring it out Zoro pulled the wheelchair into place and locked it. Then he assisted, or more likely forced Sanji down into it. Stubborn cook.

"Chopper will kill me if he finds out you fell out of bed." He growled. Sanji didn't seem too phased by that.

He studied the cook for a moment more, participating in an unannounced staring contest, and then turned back toward the kitchen. Well, that had definitely woken him up much earlier than he had wanted to. He glanced around at his kitchen, trying to find something to say now that the situation had calmed itself, and they both didn't know what to do next.

That's when his cellphone, that had also been on the counter, began to vibrate. Both men glanced at it, and then exchanged their own glances. Zoro moved a step closer and grabbed it, spying at the caller ID. Nico Robin.

Sanji tilted his head, shifting his weight to one side as he watched the swordsman answer his phone. His expression of course, that stupid always scowled face, gave nothing away on who it was. Considering the time of the morning though, he assumed maybe it was one of the men Zoro worked with. Or it could have been Luffy. His mind drifted back to when he was still at Robin's and Luffy had tried smothering him with meat because he felt that would make him better. He honestly hoped it wasn't Luffy.

He sighed. Instead of staying around and prying, he figured he might as well get dressed. He moved his hands to the wheels and slowly backed away from the kitchen area. Luckily, Sanji was able to practice this before when he was still at Robin's, thanks to Chopper finally lecturing everyone, minus the lovely ladies of course, about how Sanji wasn't some kind of ride.

"Hello?" Zoro said before yawning. His body was beginning to realize there wasn't a panic anymore and could shut back down.

"Zoro?" It was Robin, just as the ID had said. "We've found some information. Will you come to my place around six?"

Zoro's eye glanced at Sanji while he wheeled himself away. So Robin had already dug up some information on the All Blue, had she? Well, that worked out just fine for him. He personally couldn't wait to give them a piece of his mind.

"Yeah. I'll be there." He lowered the phone from his ear and ended the call, staring at it a moment longer.

Hopefully then they could start to take some action, and afterwards, he hoped, Sanji would finally be able to start to heal.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is probably the most.. I dunno how to say it, intimate ****thing I've ever written Lol :'D. Did I do good? I've never really wrote intimacy like that before! I have no idea so I hope it worked out well. I just wanted there to be some between the two, Sanji needs a little lovin'. I torture him to much. Whoops! Revi****ew's are always welcomed and highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Expecting someone?"

Zoro's mouth went dry and he tried not to look immediately over to the other. He held his hands together absentmindedly while they rested over his lap. He'd been caught sneaking a glance at the door again. He cleared his throat.

"Maybe." He said quietly, turning to glance over at Sanji.

Sanji was staring him down with his glorious blue eye. He exhaled some smoke, bringing away his cigarette from his mouth. His long fingers drummed at his arm rest, and his curly eyebrow rose in a curious fashion.

"You've been staring at that door all day marimo," he said with slight annoyance. He reached over and pressed out his smoke in an ashtray on the side table. "Am I keeping you?"

Zoro let out a dry laugh. Alright maybe he had been looking at the door all day, but he just couldn't help it. After the call from Robin earlier that morning all he could think about was getting over there and finding out what she knew. However, his eyes dropped past Sanji's legs and then onto the floor. He couldn't just leave Sanji alone.

It wasn't that he didn't think the man could take care of himself, he knew he could. He could easily lie and say maybe it was because Sanji was dumb enough to fall out of bed and crawl around unsafe, but that wasn't why either. It was really because he didn't know what was going on in the sense of the cook's safety. Was the All Blue still watching and waiting? If they left Sanji alone at any time,, would it not leave them the perfect opening?

He shook his head. "Nah, some of the guys are coming over." He explained. This didn't seem to help Sanji's mood any.

Sanji narrowed his eye. Something was going on and the shitty swordsman was not telling him. He wasn't stupid; he could read when he wasn't being his normal self. Something had been on Zoro's mind all day. He kept spacing out, missing half of Sanji's insults. Which was a shame, they were pretty good insults, he felt.

And now the guys were suddenly coming over. It made him recall about the phone call earlier. It was the only time he ever caught the idiot talking to anyone, unless someone made plans without him before he was sent home. He wasn't sure, but he knew it still bothered him about being kept out of the loop. Sanji didn't quite favor surprises.

"Why?" He asked, sitting up in his chair straighter.

Zoro leaned back into the couch, letting his head fall heavily to the side. He let out a small groan.

"Cause'." He mumbled. Jeez why did the cook just have to know everything? "They want to come and see your ass. Plus…" He stopped.

Oh crap how was he going to word this so that Sanji didn't take it the wrong way? The guy seemed too sensitive about anything that could be remotely negative, yet he didn't really want to say what was going on. He'd have to lie.

"Plus?"  
"Plus I got called into work tonight, so I'll be out."

He turned his face towards the door again.

Sanji felt like a weight slipped off his shoulders. Ah, that made sense, he supposed. Then something clicked inside his head and he glared.

"So wait you got me babysitters?" He growled.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at how funny the whole thing sounded when Sanji put it that way.

"Yes shit cook. I got you babysitters."  
Then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Zoro grinned. "Oh, here they are."

Sanji glared into the back of his skull, watching him get up and walk to the door. He opened it widely, allowing entrance to their guests.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Chirped Chopper happily. He was hugging a bag of chips to his chest. He hopped up in his excitement before running in and over to Sanji.

Sanji of course, couldn't help but smile. It was impossible to be mad at a situation if Chopper was involved, it was just fact.

"Hey Chopper." He greeted back.

Usopp traveled in behind him, holding a box of…something. "Hey Zoro where can we set up our stuff?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen counter anyway.

Zoro raised his eyebrow, peering into the box but didn't say anything. A large hand touched his shoulder and his head jerked back to their biggest guest.

"Don't worry Zoro bro, we got this." Franky grinned, lifting up his sunglasses. Zoro returned with his own grin.

"Thanks."

Sanji, who was already being dragged into another vitals check by Chopper, craned his neck out to see what was going on with the other visitors. His eyes widen at what Ussop had begun to lift out of his box and set on the counter.

"Oi! Usopp! You mark up that counter and I'll mince the hell out of you!" He warned.

Usopp froze in his spot, causing him to drop the things he was holding loudly on the counter. He let out a yelp and Sanji's face flared.

"Sorry Sanji! Sorry! I'll fix it I'll just-" Another crash, this time the floor.

Sanji let out a hiss. "Idiot!"

Zoro rolled his eyes before moving to the seat closest to the door, letting Franky pass him. He scooped up his jacket, and glanced over at Sanji.

The cook, still frustrated at the sudden mass of idiots in his apartment, met his gaze. It was a pleading 'don't leave me with these idiots' stare. Something about it made Zoro feel empty. He didn't want to leave Sanji, he wanted to stay with him longer but there was something he just had to do. And this was for Sanji's sake after all. He gave a warm smile.

"I'll be back." He mouthed, and Sanji seemed to have been able to read it, his face darkening again as he jerked it away, mouthing something that looked like insults.

Zoro just laughed to himself, slipping an arm into his jacket and began retreating towards the door, scooping up his bagged swords as he went.

When Zoro stepped out of his apartment and made his way towards the street, he hadn't expect to see a silver Mazda parked on the nearest curb. He raised an eyebrow, his hands resting in his jacket pockets, as he approached. The tinted window peeled down, and Robin's smiling face came into view. She must've just dropped Franky off. Zoro glanced around, just to make sure no one was watching before slipping inside the vehicle.

"I didn't need a ride-"

"ZORO!" Luffy's voice boomed from the back.

It scared the crap out of the swordsman, and he glared back at the teen. What the hell was he doing here! Luffy was sitting in the backseat, a large bag of fast food in his lap. He grinned widely.

"Luffy! What the hell?" Zoro growled. Then he looked back at Robin.

"Your seat belt." Robin's voice chimed and she lightly chuckled to herself.

Zoro's eyes fell to his chest, and embarrassingly he reached over and started to buckle himself in.

Robin pulled away from the curb and off into the street. Her face relaxed. Zoro's eyes looked up into the mirror, gazing back at Luffy who had resumed stuffing his face.

"I thought we were meeting up at your place?" He asked, glancing at the archeologist.

Robin let out a soft hum at his question. "You brought your swords I presume?" She asked while glancing at the bag Zoro brought with him.

Zoro narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his swords. She knew the answer to that, so why was she asking? Were they already going to start fighting them off? He heard Luffy belch behind them. It would explain why he was here.

Robin seemed to have read his mind. "I was able to do some tracking." She explained, flicking on the right indicator. "I have pinpointed one of the men Krieg was reporting to. He's local." Her dark eyes glanced over towards Zoro. "And he's our only lead if we want answers."

Zoro watched the road ahead of them. He knew what she meant by that. True, if he had left Krieg alive, they could have interrogated him for information. But at that point they all were too enraged about the events occurring to think of the whole situation. None of them had known at that point who they really were up against.

The shuffling of food behind them paused and Luffy let out a whine about something missing. Both of them ignored it. Zoro leaned back in his chair, his earrings giving a slight jingle.

"So what's your plan?" He mumbled lowly. If it were up to him he'd jump the guy and cut him down on the spot, it was what he wanted to do with every single one of the All Blue members, but he knew that wouldn't work.

"I'd like to question him, see what he knows." Robin pressed her lips together faintly. "But I doubt he'll be the type to answer willingly."

Zoro grinned at that. So that's where he came in.

"Where's he at?" He asked with more enthusiasm than there should have been in his tone.

Luffy, now swollen from his large amount of junk leaned his head in between the two front seats.

"Nami found him!" He announced happily.

Zoro let out a small snort. So then that woman was finally able to make sure of her skills?

"Yes it seems he was quite the womanizer. She was able to draw him into the lumberyards." Robin continued. They turned off onto a road that led away from most of the city. It became dark due to the lack of street lights, and the controls on the dashboard illuminated against their faces pleasantly.

Zoro kept his stern expression ahead. Alright, so this was going down. They had caught the guy, who, well he didn't know exactly _who_ he was yet, but he did know that he was connected. Though he couldn't help but wonder how smart he could be if he thought a woman wanted to go to a lumberyard, Franky's no less, to have some nice midnight exercises.

The car pulled to a stop near the front, a bright neon sign reading 'Franky House' inviting them in. Zoro shook his head. Yeah, they obviously weren't dealing with a genius here. They climbed out of the car, Zoro holding the door open for Luffy, then wandered right on in. It took a second though, considering Zoro had first headed towards the back lots.

Robin pulled out her phone and was reading at a text. "They're in number two."

Luffy, who was holding his arms crossed behind his head, yawned. What, was this past his bedtime or something?

After getting through the gates, thanks to Robin, they headed that way. A figure came into view, walking in circles in front of the structure. It paused, seemingly noticing their approach and then began to wave.

"Robin! Luffy!" Nami shouted happily. She met them before they got to the door.

Nami was thrilled to see them. She didn't like being the only one with this creep any more than she needed be. She smiled when she noticed Zoro's long bag across his back, and then Luffy. That creep was definitely getting what he deserved. It was time to get some answers.

Robin smiled back, crossing her arms in front of her. "Did you find anything out?" She mused.

Nami shook her head. "He told me his name was Fullbody. Other than that..." Nami's voice trailed off and she looked to the side.

A smack brought them all to attention. Luffy looked at his hand and laughed triumphantly. He'd smashed a mosquito. Zoro glared.

"Let's do this then." He growled, taking the first step towards the door. For obvious reasons they weren't going in through the big one, he figured. He stepped in; shocked to find that this particular warehouse was different than any of the other ones he was familiar with. Usually they were just wall to wall with supplies. This one looked different.

The entry way was just a normal room, kind of resembling a break room with a fridge and seating. There was even a microwave. To the far wall was a large window, displaying the open empty space of the rest of the structure. Zoro furrowed his brows, stepping closer to it. He peered out at the man sitting in a chair in the center.

He looked lean, but he couldn't exactly tell much else about his body. Apparently Nami had gone ape shit with the duct tape, and he was pretty pried to the chair. His mouth was covered too, and his eyes. Pink hair split out from holes around his head.

Zoro slowly slipped off his bag and held it in front of him.

The rest of the crew followed inside. Luffy stood next to Zoro looking outward. His usually carefree atmosphere was vanishing.

"So he's a part of the All Blue?" He asked. Just like Zoro, it seemed he needed that last reassurance before doing anything they'd regret otherwise.

Both Nami and Robin nodded.

"Usopp was able to track the location of the cellphone Krieg called to announce..." Nami's voice trailed off again.

"It belonged to Fullbody. His records are suspiciously wiped clean, if you know what I mean." Robin glanced over at the man, at Fullbody. She was hinting that other forces, ones with power were at work here.

Luffy nodded. "Alright. Leave this to us."

Nami cleared her throat, sitting down on one of the couches. Robin watched her, and then looked back at the two boys already moving to enter the open space.

"Wait." She called out. Both Zoro and Luffy glanced up at her curiously.

"Remember, killing is a criminal offense. He has some interesting ties into law enforcement and his disappearance could go noticed. Be careful."

The two fighters exchanged looks but only nodded to Robin, then stepped out into the room.

Luffy walked about a foot away from Fullbody, and then stood with his legs spread apart, his hands on his hips. He glared down at him. Zoro approached from the side, taking his swords out of his bag to place at his hip. He tossed the bag over to the side.

His gaze was threatening. His heart was beating already, being this close to one of them, one of _those_ people. He reached out and roughly ripped the duct tape from Fullbody's mouth, and listened as the pansy let out a scream.

"I could put this here..." Muttered Franky. He pointed a finger across the blue print to something else. Usopp, who was scratching at his chin in a contemplating way, nodded his head in approval.

"I said," Sanji growled, clearing his throat again, "what the hell are you guys doing in my kitchen?"

He had wheeled himself into the kitchen opening, his eye on fire as he watched the two experimenters discuss their plans.

Both Franky and Usopp turned their heads to look at Sanji. They wore a 'oh when did you get there' expression that made Sanji wish he could kick them around so bad. His fingernails were stabbing into his palms.

Franky stood up straighter and let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry curly cook." He apologized, rolling up the plan he was working on. He grinned. "We were just thinking of some super modifications!"

Sanji's mouth dropped a bit, the cigarette hanging from it threatening to fall into his lap. Modifications? He knew they weren't talking about modifications to his kitchen. Like hell he would allow these guys to touch his most precious possessions. He narrowed his eyes. What were these two planning? Hell, what was anyone planning? Was he the only one not planning something?

Usopp grinned. "We also brought some stuff for your wheels!" He announced.

Sanji winced. His wheels? They couldn't possibly mean his wheelchair. He prayed they meant a car, but ultimately knew that wasn't the case.

"Eh?"

"Chopper came to help us out." Usopp called to the tiny doctor.

Chopper had settled down on the couch to watch television after he decided Sanji was still doing alright. He had hoped Sanji would join him, take it easy and watch some shows, but knew maybe it was a little overboard to bring in both the designers at once.

His head perked up at the sound of his name being called, and paused in bringing a chip to his mouth.

"Okay!" He announced. He knew at least this part of the plan. Chopper jumped down from the couch, transforming into his heavy point. Then he approached Sanji.

Sanji gazed up at Chopper. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. This… was just too much. He was out numbered and out powered in his own home. He was going to kill that marimo for leaving him alone like this.

Chopper reached down. "Sorry about this Sanji." He whispered, picking Sanji up.

Sanji said nothing. He would not speak while being man handled by a fluffy man reindeer. He just remained silent.

Chopper brought him to the couch, and sat him down. Sanji was able to get one last look at the wheelchair before both maniacs with screwdrivers grabbed it and placed it on their makeshift construction table.

He just sighed and Chopper frowned. He thought about offering the cook a chip, but then remembered something and rushed over to his sack also resting on the couch. He fished out a small envelope, a nice elegant script across the front.

"Oh! Sanji!" He said happily, changing back to his smaller form. He walked over the couch cushions to the cook and offered the card.

"Brook sent you a get well card."

Sanji looked down at his name written in script. Brook huh? The last he had seen him had been before the Baratie incident before their singing friend went on tour. It made him curious just who had the pleasure of telling their skeleton friend what had gone down. His heart ached for a minute as he ripped into the envelope. He wondered what he thought about it all.

The front of the card was a generic get well covering. A bear holding balloons. Though there was a little sticker at the bottom of it.

"Record your own message." He read softly to himself.

Brook recorded him a message then? It would have to be a song. His eyebrow twitched. He swore if it was bink's sake again he'd probably go insane- a long 'yohohohoho' escaped from the card, and Sanji couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had totally known it would be something like that. He smiled, letting it play anyway, and staring at the message Brook had written to him.

Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and pressed it down in his ashtray. He couldn't be mad at Brook, he was too much of a good guy. The skeleton left him a message telling him that he had heard what had happened and that he would try to make it back to see everyone as soon as he could. He also wished him the best in his recovery.

Sanji closed the card, and glanced over at Chopper who was still watching him. He reached over and grabbed him, forcing him close then gave him a playful noogie, making his hat fall off to the side. Chopper just laughed and Sanji released him, digging his cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.

He was seemingly stuck here anyway, he might as well make the most of it.

"What are we watching?" He asked, reaching as far as he could with his arm over the couch and bring the bag of chips closer. He inspected them, he'd rather they be eating something he had made himself but for the moment, that didn't seem like something that was going to happen any time soon. Chopper sat up and gazed back at the TV. His little furry face seemed to blush as he noticed he had been caught watching cartoons, but he grabbed the remote and offered it to the cook.

"I was just flipping channels." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You can watch whatever you want!"

_12 years earlier_

"Oi. Kid. Wake up." Fullbody hissed, striding into the room. His nostrils were flared as he gazed down at the small blonde boy.

The blonde boy's eyes regretfully opened. They took several long blinks, as if to reassure he wasn't still dreaming and then glanced at the man standing before him. Using some of the very little energy he had left in him, he moved his arms up and pushed himself off the ground where he had been sleeping.

His whole body was shaking. There was a pain scratching at the insides of his stomach, screaming for substance. He licked his dry lips a little before settling them in a faint line. He turned his head and watched Fullbody move to a table and chair in the room.

Fullbody let out a noise of annoyance, looking away from the boy. He was so sick of watching the stupid thing, he wished it would just hurry up and keel over already. Then he could get his promotion and move on with his life. He smiled wickedly. Though, if that had been the case he wouldn't get to have this daily entertainment.

"Would you like to know what's for lunch today?" He teased.

Sanji carefully shifted himself to where he was sitting, hugging at his knees. He watched Fullbody with a wide eye, the left covered by his unkempt hair. He still said nothing, only observed the man's every move.

This only seemed to annoy Fullbody more though. He turned his head towards the door and barked for them to bring something in.

Sanji watched as the door to his room, the only thing that didn't seem to be neutral in color like a padded room, opened up. A large broad man stepped through the doorway. Sanji's throat clenched tight, the smell of delicious food running across his nostrils. His eyes widened and followed the plate that was carried across the room by a man with large hands.

The man glanced to look at him. Sanji had to half wonder if he was seeing things, the way his mustache seemed to be abnormally large, and tied off at the ends. People didn't really look like that did they? He turned his head to look back at Fullbody.

The mustache man looked away again, setting the food down in front of Fullbody. He grunted in disapproval, slamming silverware he'd been holding in his other hand down as well. Then he stomped out of the room.

Sanji licked at his lips again, and he dug his fingernails into his legs. He could smell everything on that plate. The steamed vegetables, grilled fish... It was the smell of heaven.

Fullbody held his napkin up high and tied it around his neck. Then he grabbed his silverware.

"Going to be eating good today!" He announced, going to town at his meal. He cut off a piece of fish, and then more loudly than he needed to, emphasized bringing it to his mouth and then chewing it, letting out a moan of pleasure.

Sanji didn't even move. He looked similar to a living doll, staying in the same place and staring at Fullbody's plate. However instead of based off a normal boy, he complimented a skeleton far more.

"Don't you wish you had some?" Asked Fullbody, holding a piece out in Sanji's direction.

It was nothing more than a cheap trick. He scowled when Sanji didn't fall for it and plopped it into his mouth. He chewed angrily, staring at a point in the floor. This used to be far more rewarding before the boy was this far gone, which seemed strange. He would've thought the more starved, the more desperate.

He lowered his silverware down, finding himself not having much of an appetite anymore. He pulled the napkin away from him and set it over the food.

"This needs salt." He mumbled.

Sanji's head seemed to tilt at that.

"Salt..." He began, having to clear his dry throat. His voice was nothing more than a squeak. "Would ruin it."

Fullbody yanked his head to glare at him, his forehead wrinkling. Stupid brat, what did he know? He stood up, his hand shaking. Shitty kid, talking back to him. Didn't he realize his situation? He began to raise his hand.

"Shut up!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the table. The impact caused it to fly across the room towards Sanji. Sanji acted quickly, raising his boney arms in front of him. However he let out a strangled cry as the knife Fullbody had been using sliced into his leg.

He dropped his arms immediately, and held them over the cut as blood soaked into his pants. His eyes, though they lacked any real moisture to cry, attempted to gather tears. His lip trembled.

Fullbody grinned, stepping forward.

"Don't you ever talk back to me." He scolded. He turned on his heel to the door and wrenched it open. Sanji, through his pain, could hear him tell a few men to come clean up the mess before he could pick at it. He rested his head back against the wall, hoarse cries escaping him. Why was this happening to him? He didn't understand what he had done wrong. When was this hell going to finally end?

* * *

**Author's Note: Since this story is based mostly on Sanji's past and all you will find a lot of his enemies included in this story! I hope you all are still enjoying it. I'd love to hear what you think. The balls going to start rolling here pretty soon. :D Sorry that this chapter is a little short, my word counter said there were a lot more words than Fanfic is labeling this.. oh well. Im not going to start counting to see XD. Till next time :'D **_reviewreviewreviewreview_


	6. Chapter 6

Fullbody glared up at the two people towering in front of him, tears streaming after having duct tape ripped off from his mouth and eyes. He watched as their outlines seemed to dance before him, as he came to terms with the blinding light of the storehouse. What kind of situation had he gotten himself into now? Did this mean he wasn't going to get extra frisky with that ginger?

"Who the hell are you?" He barked, furrowing his brows at them.

What the hell did they want? He frantically looked between the two men. He was trying to remember if he owed them any kind of currency that he could recall. Admittedly, it wouldn't be the first time he found himself in this situation. Or perhaps, one of these were with the ginger?

His eye's however stopped at the smaller man's head and a particular straw hat. Who wore straw hats anymore? There wasn't even a beach around. Something clicked in his memory. Someone had mentioned that Krieg, his comrade in arms, had been defeated not long ago by a man in a straw hat. He had shrugged it off as impossible, but then again here he was.

"Oh." He said after his deductions. He grinned, feeling smug. "You're that straw hat."

Zoro glared the man over, his fingers playing at the hilts of his swords. He had expected someone a little more intimidating to be coming from a group of people that could take Sanji down. His dark eyes gazed to his Captain. Luffy hadn't moved a bit, he continued to stare into Fullbody skull. Zoro turned back towards Fullbody and crossed his arms.

"Oi. We aint here for small talk." He said.

Fullbodies eye's jumped to Zoro, and he swallowed thickly. Alright this guy looked a bit more frightening than the beach guy. For one, he held swords at his sides. The pink hair on the back of Fullbody's neck rose. If only he could move his arms and break free.

"I'm sure you aren't." He sassed. He figured he should play along with this game for now. After all, these guys must not be to bright for catching him and keeping him captive. Didn't they know what kind of hell they were unleashing for themselves? Not to mention their already blacklisted names.

"You guys are those idiots who threw themselves to the All Blue, yeah?"

His tone was just daring them to say something, to grab the bait. He received silence though and that confused him. He narrowed his eyes. Why weren't they saying anything? It was unsettling. Isn't this when they should be asking him ton's of questions? Amateurs.

"All for what? That shitty blonde guy?" He rolled his eyes obnoxiously, remembering what he could about the event. There was a small warmth in his chest at the idea of a certain blonde he unfortunately knew, finally being gone. "He had that coming. And now you all get to join him." A chuckle followed his words.

Zoro's fingers twitched, and he had to fight himself from unsheathing his swords. For the moment it seemed their plan of just standing still and letting the silence sink in was working. The loud mouth had already started talking. Though hearing him refer to Sanji as shitty... It was one thing if he got to do it, but no one else. He took a deep breath. He had to keep his cool, let this guy spit out what he wanted. He was free to dig his own grave.

However as always, it didn't work as planned. Luffy made an annoyed noise and went to roll up his sleeve as if he was going to punch him.

"I'll kick your ass!" He growled. Zoro grabbed him and yanked him back

"Luffy!" This idiot was going to ruin everything. "Not yet."  
Luffy looked at his swordsman disappointingly. "Eh? But Zoro!"

Zoro took a quick peek at their hostage again. He was enjoying every minute of this. At this rate Luffy would just keep wanting to beat the guys ass, and they'd end up with no information again. He'd have to do something.

"Hey Luffy. Leave this one to me." He suggested finally, releasing his hold on his captain.

Luffy, who already was a little discouraged at not being able to punch him already, seemed to damper even more. But the seriousness in Zoro's tone, and a determination in his eye confided in Luffy. He straightened himself up and nodded.

"Alright." He said, regretfully. He really wanted to get Sanji's legs back as soon as they could. And of course, rid his friends of any threats that could now be lingering around them. "But next time's my turn."

He turned around on the heel of his sandals, letting them make a small squeak before heading back to the room where Robin and Nami were. He let himself in, heading straight for the mini fridge.

Nami tilted her head at Luffy's entrance. "Eh? You're not going to help?"

Luffy shook his head. "Zoro can handle it."

Robin, who was at the indoor window watching the scene as it unfolded, nodded. She moved to the side of the window and pulled it's blinds down. It was better they didn't see this. Although, just because they wouldn't, it didn't mean she didn't keep her own ear on the wall inside.

Fullbody let out a little hum of amusement watching Luffy go. He felt rather confident now since the one he knew as Krieg's killer was gone. He looked back up at the green haired swordsman. Suddenly he wanted to shrink, falling under a harsh gaze.

"Tell me about the All Blue." Zoro asked monotonely.

He wasn't quite sure what he needed to be asking here, so he just went with the simple straight forward questions he needed to get out of the way.

Fullbody snickered. "Yeah like I'm just going to tell you about it. It's an organization that thrives on secrecy, do you really think I'll just tell you?"

Zoro remained silent, which only made Fullbody tremble slightly.

"Why? Planning to go and avenge blondie?" He grinned at catching a slight twitch of Zoro's eyebrow.

"Ah.." Fullbody rested back to the seat he was strapped on. He cocked his head to the side. "So that's why. He was your..." He paused, putting a more harassing tone on his next word. "Friend."

Zoro took another deep breath. He knew what this bastard was trying to do. He was going to find something to trend on his emotions with. No, he wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction.

"Whose in charge of the All Blue?" He questioned this time.

Fullbody seemed to ignore him. "You know, I bet I knew him better than you did." He continued on. He rolled his head over on his shoulder lazily. "Cocky little shit he was. Always trying to smart talk me." His eyes rolled to the floor as he reminisced. "Always crying out. Feed me! Feed me!"

Zoro's eye's widen.

_"They left me in a room for months without anything to eat. It was absolute hell."_

The words Sanji had spoken to him before came flooding back to his mind. So then this bastard was there? He was one of the ones who had starved Sanji. Zoro clenched his teeth.

"Shut up." He growled.

Fullbody fed off his growing anger. "He'd just beg and beg. It was so annoying. It was like, holy hell kid. Just shut up and die already."

Zoro moved quickly without giving it a second thought. He snatched Fullbody up by his shirt, pulling him along with the chair he was trapped to up into the air. His face was only inches away.

"I told you to shut up!"

Fullbody's face paled and he tried to lean away. He swallowed nervously. "What did he never tell you about that? And here I thought you guys were best buds."

Zoro dropped the imbecile, letting the chair slam back down on the floor and almost loose its balance. Fullbody had yelped in surprise. Zoro glared away towards the window to the other room. The blinds were down, good. He didn't want anyone see him go off his hinges like that. He wasn't one to go after someone one sidedly when they couldn't defend themselves.

"Or wait... you love him don't you." There was something sinister to his voice now. Like he had something over Zoro. Zoro ignored it though. He unsheathed one of his swords and glared down at the body of the man before him. Fullbody shivered at the sight.

"Don't be hasty, don't forget you need me for questions-" He began, but already the swordsman had made his move, slicing towards him in the air. His eye's widen and then the feeling of restraint vanished. Fullbody suddenly had more feeling in his arms. He looked down, shocked. Zoro had cut him free of his duct tape prison.

An expression of confusion painted his face. Why was the swordsman letting him free? Especially after he had played on his emotions like that?

"Get up." Zoro ordered.

Fullbody rose to his feet with no protest, his smile returning again. "You know you're going to regret doing that-" He nearly choked on his own spit. In a matter of moments Zoro had moved forward like lightening, slamming him against the wall. He rested the blade of his sword against his neck.

"Tell me everything you know." He hissed. There was a dark aura that seemed to surround him.

Fullbody wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to hold his bowels any longer. He stared down at the unforgiving blade of Zoro's sword.

"Listen I only take what orders I get. I don't really know anything about the people up top."  
"Bull shit." Zoro pressed his sword harder and Fullbody gasped.

"I'm serious! My job was to make sure Krieg didn't screw up. And he didn't, objective number one complete. That blonde bastard is dead!"

Zoro withdrew his sword, feeling the rage grow inside him. "Stop talking about him like that."

"Oh? Like he's worthless? Cause' you know that's all he was. Pretty good at sitting and rotting though."

He drew back his fist and slammed it into Fullbodies face. He watched as he slid down the wall to the floor in agony. It was a strong enough punch that even a metal fisted Fullbody couldn't have known what to expect.

"Ah! You son of a bitch!" Wailed the coward. He stumbled with his hand on his nose away from Zoro. But Zoro wasn't going to let him get away. He reached up and grabbed him by the shirt, making him face him again.

"Tell me everything." His eyes were demonic.

Fullbody's hand was covered in blood from his nose now. He looked up at Zoro's face and studied it. Part of him, the coward part, told him to tell the truth and run for the hills. But the other, oh the other just couldn't help but be angry at this whole situation. And he knew now how to get under his interrogator's skin. Could he really pass that up?

"You know. I used to go and sit with him everyday and eat my lunch." He pressed his lips into a thin line. "And that little shit would cry every night. Praying for a day when the suffering would end."

Zoro's hands shook and he threw Fullbody out and aross the room, knocking him back into his chair. He followed angerily. God how much he wished he could slice into this man, to make him scream. But he wouldn't, and could not. Not yet at least. He had obligations. He needed to find out this information, for everyone, and mostly for Sanji. Sanji needed to be free of this terror that never seemed to stop stalking him.

Fullbody coughed, wiping blood away from his face again as he turned himself over to watch an approaching Zoro.

"You've seen it right? His scar?" For emphasis, Fullbody moved his arm and touched at his leg. "The one on his leg?"

Zoro glared. Yes, he knew Sanji's body quite well, and was more than aware of a certain scar on his leg. He could recall even pondering it's existence once. There was a churning feeling in his gut. Unfortunately it would seem he'd be getting his answer, and from the situation and who it was coming from, he knew he wasn't going to want to hear it.

"Little shit tried to eat it. Wanted to cut it off." Zoro began to unsheath another sword, now holding two.

"They say you don't really know a person until you see them with their life on the line. I knew him better than all of you. He was nothing but desperate and selfish. We did the world a favor."

Without saying anything Zoro crossed his swords infront of him, whispered something to himself, then sliced them outward and at Fullbody. Only a loud yell and the dripping of blood off his swords followed.

Robin dropped her arms from across her chest and picked up the notepad and pen she'd set aside. She flipped to a page quickly and began to scribble.

Nami perked up from where she was watching Luffy indulge and tried to spy what she was writing. "He's finally talking?" She wondered out loud. Both of them, her and Robin, had been a little worried after hearing so much banging and screaming come from the other room and no answers.

Robin offered her a small smile. "Yes." She answered sweetly.

Sanji woke up when the air in his lungs escaped him, a large amount of pressure pushing down on his chest. His eye widen and he moved his chin, looking for the source of the problem, only to be met with a head full of green. His heart began to race. Zoro? When had he gotten home? A glance past him he could see their surroundings.

It was dark, so still late at night, he assumed. They were out on the couch, alone. The guys had left Sanji hours ago and he'd fallen asleep on the couch where he was settled. Now, Zoro lazily had climbed over onto it, laying himself down so that his head rested on Sanji's chest. He could feel him breathing on top of him. It made Sanji's cheeks want to tingle, but of course he brushed it off by narrowing his eyes.

"The hell Marimo? Do you know what time it is?" He hissed quietly. Although he didn't need to be, there was always something about a dark room at night that made him want to whisper.

Zoro just grunted. He was exhausted. Not physically, hell no there was no way the day had made him break a sweat, but mentally. He turned his face and looked up at Sanji, who was staring at him curiously. That face he found so handsome. He outlined it with his eyes, from Sanji's eyebrows to the scruff on his chin. Then the things Fullbody had said earlier, about what they did and what went down flooded back to his conscious. His eyes fell.

"You look like shit Zoro." Sanji whispered again. He moved his hand and placed it against the swordsman's forehead. "How hard did they work you?"

Zoro reached up and grabbed Sanji's hand off his forehead, he brought it down to his lips and nuzzled it before placing a kiss on his knuckles. He couldn't let what that guy say get to him. None of that mattered now, because Sanji was here and with him. He was safe.

"Sanji." He said softly, following the trend of speaking in quiet tones. "Don't ever leave." His eyes looked back at the cook's face that had already began to blush. "Stay with me and I'll fight along beside you. Always."

Sanji's heart was rolling around in his chest. Now he was really concerned. Something didn't seem right. What could have possibly put the swordsman in this state of mind. He turned his face away.

"Damn shit head. If I didn't know any better I'd think that was a proposal." He remarked, though it lacked any venom. Really he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Zoro seemed to contemplate that for a minute then nodded his head slightly. He locked his fingers with Sanji. "In a way, yeah."

Sanji's gaze snapped back to him. So he was being serious? Did he fall and hit his head again? The swordsman couldn't be in his right mind. What was he thinking asking Sanji something like that? Didn't he understand what that meant?

Zoro picked up on the tenseness that spread in Sanji's upper body. He squeezed his hand roughly and shot him a glare. "You're doing it again Curly. Quit that shit out." He was referring to Sanji's belittling of himself.

Sanji wrinkled his nose. Damn bastard calling him out like that. "You're a moron. What's gotten into you all the sudden?"

The marimo shrugged against his chest. "I don't know. Just.. I feel like I keep almost loosing you. I don't want to let you slip away. Stupid Cook."

Sanji stared at the swordsman's clump of green hair in disbelief. He really couldn't believe what he had been hearing. Even though they had been together for a long amount of time now, it'd never crossed his mind that Zoro might actually propose to him somehow. He frowned. And if he had, he only hoped it could have been done when the circumstances seemed more favorable.

"Oi." He said softly again. Zoro watched him silently. "If I give you a yes in advance..." He turned his face away, trying to hide it all behind his bang. "Will you ask me again after all this is over?"

Zoro grinned. His own heart had been racing in fear of rejection. He dug his arms into the couch so that they'd wrap around Sanji's back, bringing him in close. He rejoiced in the smell of flowers and nicotine that met his nostrils.

_12 years earlier._

Sanji's eye's opened when he heard the door to his room close. It surprised him. It didn't feel like any of the meal times so why would Fullbody be coming to see him now? He gently removed his skeletal hands from the bandage around his leg and glanced up at it. The sight made his body tense.

It was the broad man from before. He'd recognized him from everyday. He was the cook, or so he assumed, as the man brought Fullbody his meals. The man stroked his mustache, gazing down at Sanji like he was some side show. Perhaps he had never fully gotten a look at the tyke until now? Sanji shivered under his gaze and glanced off towards the ground.

There were still blood stains from his injury. Just looking at it made his leg throb, and his body feel tired. He closed his eyes for a long moment. He was so tired. And hungry. The man took a few more steps then bent down. There was something sincere in his eye that Sanji could see. Though, he wasn't sure he'd allow himself to believe it. It wasn't worth getting his hopes up only to have them later crushed.

"What..." He started, his throat still considerably dry. "What do you want?"

Zeff offered his hand out to Sanji. It seemed so much bigger and fuller compared to the skinny lad. "I'm going to get you out of here eggplant." He whispered.

Sanji's eye's darted around the older man's face. He snickered softly at the nickname, but just shook his head. Out of here? That was impossible. It felt like he had been trapped here for months, there was no way they were just about to let him out. Sanji might have been young and naïve, but he knew he was being left here to die.

"Why?" Was all he said in return.

Zeff's eyebrows lowered. He hadn't really expected there to be much protest. One would usually assume that if they were in trouble and were being offered a way out that it'd be taken in a heart beat. Apparently, this boy was more stubborn than he let on. Dying or not.

"I'm leaving here and heading for East Blue. You know where that is?"

Sanji nodded his head. Yeah of course he did. It was one of the four continents that made up the world, how could he not know. That was one of the first things children were taught in school.

"They wont be able to reach us if we go there. Do you want to come with me?"

Sanji stared a moment longer, thinking this over. This perfect stranger wanted to take him out of his personal hell? The same stranger who worked for the men doing this to him, and fed them everyday while he got to sit back and watch? His lip began quivering on its own. Even though he kept saying all the worst possible outcomes in his head, something inside him was happy.

Finally someone wanted to help him. No, someone was going to help him. His eye's somehow managed to produce tears again and they streamed down his face. He nodded. "Yes please." He squeaked.

Zeff smiled a small reassuring smile, then scooped the frail boy into his arms. It was frightening how light he had become with his weight loss. It made Zeff want to throw up, the amount of cruelty that had been planned out just for a single child. An exceptional child at that. Although he had been treated so wrongly, he still seemed very controlled. He was smart, and had a cook's touch.

Zeff knew this from all the times he had to come in here and serve that asshole fullbody. Before things got really bad, Sanji would pinpoint a lot of what Zeff had made just from the smell alone and announce it smugly. It was something that reminded Zeff of himself, and a dream he once held as a young man. He wanted nothing more than to settle back and open a nice restaurant, where no one would ever go hungry. It was his dream. So, knowing he could no longer stand by this organization at that moment, his determination reignited. All thanks to a little boy being held captive.

It was then that Zeff automatically decided what he had to do. He would break this little punk out and take him with him and they'd run off to a different part of the world. He felt guilted enough that it was the least he could do for Sanji. That and Zeff could help the boy learn and teach him everything he knew. He'd give him a life he deserved.

"Took you long enough to reply." He teased to Sanji, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sanji wiped away at his eyes with his boney fingers. "Shut up old geezer." He whined.

Zeff laughed then turned back towards the door. He had to be quick, there was only so much of a time window open for him to do this. He opened it and stepped out into the hall then out into safety.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so embarrassed that this chapter and the last one are so short. I tried to make this one reach the usual 4k or more mark but it just.. didn't happen. I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer in compensation! So what are you looking forward to next/ want to see next in ****the story? I'm kind of fighting off a sudden writer's block and I'd love to hear you want to see! **


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro sighed, digging his hands back into his pant pockets. His eyes scanned over the area again. This was the place he had dropped Sanji off at right? He was pretty confident it looked familiar so, it had to be. He swore to himself. If only the damn cook hadn't been so dramatic insisting he wasn't able to come inside with him. Something about learning how to do this on his own…

Zoro glanced back towards the center's doors. In a way, he was kind of torn about that. He didn't get to annoy the heck out of Sanji anymore by being his 'nurse Marimo'. The other half of him though was thrilled Sanji was finally opening himself enough to cope with the new things in his life.

He scratched the back of his neck, letting out a slight huff in annoyance. But really! He didn't spend two hours looking for this place only to have to wait. Then, as if his thoughts had been read, the door to the rehabilitation center opened and Zoro grinned.

Sanji emerged, rolling himself on the wheelchair. He hadn't noticed Zoro yet though, his attention was on the heavy point Chopper, who had held the door for him. From their expressions, Zoro assumed the blonde was yet again being scolded by Chopper. There was a sensation in his chest though, when the cook turned his chin, his blue eye catching glimpse of him. And aw damn, of course he had to smile too, practically killing Zoro inside. He averted his eyes immediately.

Sanji just smirked at the swordsman as he stood outside the opening. He could already tell the guy had probably been waiting for him and knew that most likely under that scowled expression was an overly excited kid. Sanji sighed again, glancing back up at Chopper who was still staring at him concerned.

"Sanji please! It's important that you keep up these exercises at home." He lectured again, walking along Sanji as they edged closer to Zoro.

Sanji nodded. "Alright, alright. I got it Chopper. I will, I promise."

He turned his wheel, coming to a stop at Zoro's side. He glanced up at him before reaching for the smokes in his pocket.

"Marimo." He said in greeting. Zoro's eyes glanced over him a second on their way to Chopper.

"Cook." was his response.

Chopper watched their confrontation in confusion, but then turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, will you at least make sure he does them?" he asked.

Hopefully he could at least put his trust in Zoro. It was a gamble though, Chopper knew, because they were both extremely stubborn.

Zoro nodded, a sly smile on his face. "Yeah Chopper. I'll make sure." his dark eye moved to the blonde, smoking his cigarette. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Sanji scoffed, glaring up at the swordsman. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zoro just shrugged, rolling his head off to the side, causing his earrings to jingle. It did nothing but ignite the flame inside Sanji. He rolled his chair back a bit and reached out, grabbing the swordsman's arm. It was a comforting warmth.

"Hey! Shit head I'm talking to you!" He hissed, holding his cigarette off to the side. He glared up at him. "Why don't you come down here and say that."

Zoro grinned to the side, hiding it before he looked down at Sanji. His plan of agitating Sanji was already playing out perfectly. His eye met Sanji and he let out a dry chuckle. He moved his arm slightly, feeling Sanji's grip tighten.

"You'll bitch but you always do what the doctor says." He retorted.

Sanji narrowed his eyes, yanking Zoro down by his arm. "So he'll hurry up and take his stupid nurse back you shitty Marimo!"

Chopper's mouth dropped as he continued to watch the two argue back and forth. In the middle of public too, while people were walking past into the rehabilitation center. Really, their relationship was one of the most confusing of the human species he had ever seen. But it was a relief, seeing them act normal and fight again.

Taking this as an opportunity, the reindeer rolled his eyes as he shrank back into his more adorable form and trotted back towards the center, he had other patients to follow up with.

It took the pair a few more minutes before they found a point in their argument to stop. Both dramatically turned their faces away. That's when the thick headed swordsman seemed to notice the absence of the doctor who had seemingly vanished. His head perked up and he glanced around.

"Eh? Where'd Chopper go?" he said, glancing at the cook.

However, Sanji had spun his wheel around and started off down the sidewalk towards Zoro's truck. "Idiot."

Zoro's shoulders dropped, and he mumbled a few aggravated things to himself, following after the blonde. Though he himself couldn't get too mad. Sanji was getting to be more like himself, and that made him feel a lot better. Even getting him to leave the apartment and come to these rehabilitation sessions with Chopper at the hospital were a huge milestone. Though, that was the thing. He only seemed to be going there and the apartment.

Zoro couldn't help but wonder if Sanji still had that lingering feeling of being watched, and hated being out and in the open. Or perhaps, it was just personal preference due to his newest condition. Either way, Zoro sighed, he didn't want his boyfriend to be a hermit. He loved him to death, he wanted him to be happy. The blonde wasn't even cooking anymore. Now _that_ really did make his heart feel heavy.

Cooking to Sanji was comparable to the relationship Zoro had with his swords. Seemingly, an extension to oneself. To have a Sanji without cooking, it was very disheartening. He'd have to keep trying and get Sanji out of his growing hermit shell.

Sanji pulled up to the side of the truck, resting his cigarette in his lips as he reached up for the handle. He let out a small growl of irritation finding the door to be unlocked, and he turned his chair to change that gaze towards Zoro.

"Unlock the door marimo."

Zoro slid his hand into his jean pocket, feeling the settled keys. He _could_ open the door for Sanji. The cook had gotten pretty good at loading himself in and out without much help but... he closed his fingers around the pieces of metal. He didn't feel like it. He yawned instead, bringing that hand out to scratch at his neck.

"Nah." He answered calmly.

Sanji narrowed his eyes, studying the swordsman's face. What was this guy planning? He frowned slightly, glancing back at the truck. He really did just want to get back to the apartment, where he felt safe. Outside it, he felt vulnerable, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Oi Sanji." Zoro called out then, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Let's go for a walk."

The blonde stared at the swordsman. A walk? What was he some kind of dog? Though, now he really knew Zoro was after something.

There was a tingle of guilt that made Zoro's hair stand up, and his cheeks tinted pink just barely.

"No, um… that's not what I meant, about the walking. I just…" His words were jumpy, and Sanji considered it kind of cute that Zoro thought he had found it offensive. When did they ever say anything to each other that couldn't be considered offensive? He didn't interrupt him though, knowing something like an embarrassed Zoro was to come by.

"Dammit Cook. Let's go somewhere." Zoro finally spat out, his scowled face painted in determination.

Sanji chuckled, leaning back in his seat and finishing off the rest of his cigarette. He couldn't help but smile. "Alright." He agreed, already fishing out his smokes yet again, "Let's go somewhere."

A childish grin spread across Zoro's face and he took a few more steps towards Sanji. Sanji eyed him cautiously, lighting up his new cigarette.

"What are you doing now?" His tone was low, a little more suspicious than before. There was something about that devious glint in the marimo's eyes.

Zoro's grin calmed and he hovered over Sanji. "Let me take you there." It wasn't a question, or even a statement. It was a demand. Man, the swordsman really needed to work on his persuasive skills. That may have worked on a normal person, but Sanji had stood up to that look on more occasions than one could count. He wasn't going to back down easily.

"No. Why should I?" He grumbled, his hand already at his wheel. He pushed himself off in one stride, purposely running over Zoro's foot in the process. In his mind he thanked Franky and Ussop for making his wheelchair so much more durable.

The swordsman cursed behind him, shifting his feet. He could feel the eye staring into the back of his head, and it was so gratifying. But then another image came to the Cook's mind. Zoro had looked so determined, and now he was probably angry and sulking. Sanji sighed, stopping himself. He listened as Zoro's steps approached him.

"Fine." He gave in reluctantly, pulling his hands from his wheels. He rather liked having more freedom as of late, but he supposed if it were Zoro it would be alright. Zoro was someone he could give into, to let push him around with trust. Though, if he handed him off to any straw hat wearing idiots who thought of this as nothing more than some cool new ride again, there would be hell to pay.

Zoro grunted to himself, stepping up and grabbing the wheelchair's handles. Shitty cook thinking he can get away with something like that. Zoro always had and always would be getting his revenge. Though, as he glanced down at Sanji who had hung his head back to smile up at him, it could be a little difficult. He averted his eyes, and began pushing.

"Don't look at me like that." He muttered. Sanji just chuckled in response.

They didn't speak for a while. Both of them glanced off in opposite directions, staring at the things they came to pass on this afternoon stroll they decided to take. Zoro continued to scowl. His original idea had been to take Sanji out and maybe they would find something to do that the blonde liked, however... it probably didn't help that he had already gotten them lost.

He wouldn't admit it though, and he was pretty confident the cook probably already knew. That guy always seemed to know when they changed around street names. But even if he did, his expression didn't show it. The blonde was sitting back rather comfortably, smoking his day away in peace. Zoro sighed, the smell of the ocean filling his nostrils.

How had they already made it to the waterfront from the hospital? Well, it was probably better not to question such things as Zoro's talent. Obviously he had found the one thing that Sanji loved more than almost anything, the sea.

Sanji's eyes scanned over the area as the harbor began to come into view. He snorted. The swordsman got lucky this time. He was half hoping that they'd end up somewhere really exotic so he could make sure Zoro didn't hear the end of it. His face softened, and he relaxed his body. It had been forever since he'd seen the sea.

"There." Zoro said, parking Sanji next to one of the scattered benches among the pier and flopping himself down onto it. He crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. "Stare at it and be happy."  
Sanji let out a dry laugh, turning himself towards Zoro. "Eh? You feeling alright moss brains? Did I hear that right?"

He watched as Zoro continued to just sit there, and he let out a hiss, glancing back at the ocean. It was beautiful, the sun reflecting off its waves. There were a few idle fishing boats floating in the distance. The view made Sanji a little home sick actually. Well, not necessarily home sick per say, as much as overwhelmed by his memories.

He'd actually come over here when he was younger by ship, with Zeff when they were on their escape. He smiled bitterly to himself. The feeling of pure joy of knowing he was safe, and among someone who understood him. Zeff was everything he could have ever wanted in family. His chest clinched tighter.

After everything that had been going on lately, he hadn't really had time to remind himself. Zeff was gone, murdered. He closed his eyes. That shitty old geezer, why did he ever risk himself by protecting him? Though, Sanji would be lying if he said living those years of freedom with him weren't worth it. Of course they got on each other's nerves, similar to the relationship he had with Zoro, Zeff taught him everything he knew today.

Not only that but he was also the one person who truly understood Sanji's dream. Anyone else in Sanji's position might've given it up, or tossed it aside, but Zeff had encouraged him to keep it. Don't let bad things ruin the things you love.

Zoro opened his eyes, feeling a little unsettled at the silence. Why hadn't the cook kept bitching? When he turned his gaze over though, he received his answer. Sanji's eye was hazy as it watched the sea. His expression was soft and sad as his hair brushed slightly against his face in the wind. Zoro pressed his lips together. Maybe bringing Sanji here had actually caused the opposite effect of what he had hoped for?

"Oi." He said softly, reaching out and touching Sanji's shoulder. "You look like you're going to cry."

Sanji's eye came back to life and he stared over at Zoro, confused to his hand on his shoulder. He brought up his cigarette free hand and wiped at his eye. "Shut up shitty swordsman. Wasn't crying."

The sight of the cook's eyebrows lowering in an annoyed expression calmed Zoro and he retreated his hand. It was his favorite thing in the world.

Sanji scoffed, taking another drag. Dammit, why was it always Zoro that found him when he was spacing out like that? His cheeks began to heat up. It was embarrassing! Though…it was becoming a lot more frequent. Zoro was always there, and willingly so. He glanced back at the swordsman who jolted his face away in a 'I wasn't looking at you' manner. Sanji rolled his eyes. He was curious though. What would Zoro think of his dream after all of this?

"Hey. Zoro." He called out to him while he rolled his cigarette between his teeth.

Zoro tightened his arms in front of him, and rolled his head over lazily, appearing unamused to the untrained eye. "Eh?"

"Wanna know what my dream is?"

Zoro narrowed his eye. Was this a trick question? Since when had the cook been so open and wanting to share stuff with him? He looked down in realization. Oh yeah, probably because his biggest secrets were out of the bag, he supposed. Well it wasn't like he was actually complaining. Although he never showed it, the swordsman was very curious of the cook. He was one of the most secretive people he knew, similar to himself, until that event. Though he couldn't let Sanji in on that at all, so he replied in his usual way.

"Dumbass I don't want to know your dream-"

"To find the All Blue."

Sanji's clam tone shut Zoro up rather quickly. His eye locked with Zoro, and it invited it to follow to the ocean again. Zoro raised an eyebrow, following the blonde gaze. That made no sense. He was under the impression Sanji had been trying to get away from the All Blue. Not find them. Unless, confrontation had been what he wanted from the beginning.

Sensing the marimo wasn't smart enough to put two and two together already, Sanji smiled.

"Not that one." He explained. "The real one, the ocean."

Zoro swallowed thickly. Well that was good. He'd rather it be an ocean than some crime organization any day. The thought allowed him to relax in his seat.

"Not going to laugh?"

Zoro shook his head. "Why would I?"

"You don't find it the least bit ironic? I dream about something with the same name of those trying to kill me?"

Sanji lowered his eyes at Zoro's silence. Alright, maybe it was only him thinking he was being foolish. Had he been mistaken thinking so? Though, not hearing anything sarcastic coming from Zoro about it was refreshing. What would he have done if the swordsman thought it was stupid?

He finished off his cigarette, and hovered his hand over his wheel. He turned around, glancing at their surroundings. Unlike his green haired counterpart, he at least knew about locations. Sanji actually used to visit this area of town frequently. His eye glanced over to a sign, pointing in another direction. 'Market' it read. He couldn't hold his excitement. He loved going to the local market.

It was a place his inner cook came to life. He was just dying to go and see what ingredients they had there. He glanced back at Zoro. Though…he hadn't been cooking since the incident. Why had he been denying himself that? It actually made him quite sad to think about it.

"Hey..." His voice was low, and he stared into Zoro's dark eye. "Let me make you something for dinner."

Zoro couldn't control the grin that spread across his face, and he got up onto his feet.

"Took you long enough cook."

Zoro's eye widened. He'd never seen something like this before. It seemed so unreal. He'd seen Sanji work in the kitchen before, yes, but never in this way. Zoro stood dumbfounded in the opening, watching as Sanji laid out his ingredients he gathered at the market only an hour prior. His blue eye was scanning each item again, recalculating its freshness.

Then, using the wheelchair around the room like it was another extension of himself, he retrieved things from inside Zoro's kitchen drawers he couldn't remember owning. Which made him notice something else. Something about the kitchen seemed...altered.

Sanji glanced up at the neanderthal standing in the opening, wearing nothing but a dumbfounded expression. He shook his head. Idiot didn't even know what was going on in his own kitchen. Not that Sanji could really hold that against him, the marimo wasn't one to go in there except for the stored booze.

"It's nice right?" He commented, setting out his chopping block. "Franky and Usopp made me some alterations."

Zoro nodded, going along like he knew what was going on. He rolled his shoulders back a bit, and his hands retreated to his pant pockets. "So...do you need any help?" He offered, knowing it would be turned down anyway. But at least if Sanji needed something from a cabinet or –

Zoro's jaw dropped. Sanji had spun back around to the counter, pulled himself out of his chair and onto it, and was reaching into a cabinet for his spices. Zoro felt the need to video tape this or something, it was so unusual to see just how easily Sanji had melted into his usual kitchen routine.

Sanji tilted his head at a spice, and then glanced over at Zoro. He couldn't help but give a smug grin. Really, what was that swordsman worrying about? This was _his_ domain. He sighed.

"Marimo, I got this. Take a bottle and go sit in there." He motioned off to the living room with his free hand. "You're taking up my space."

Zoro did what he was instructed without protest, because let's be honest, when was he ever going to protest a time when Sanji actually let him take some of his cooking alcohol? He settled down on the couch, but found himself sitting sideways, his arm spread out over the back. He couldn't seem to get his eye off of Sanji. Or at least what he could see of the blonde from over the island.

It actually made him feel a bit proud. That was his cook, not letting this get the best of him. He lazily kept his drink up to his mouth while he thought. He could get used to this easily. Coming home with Sanji, enjoying a beer while the blonde cooked dinner. Truly it was the life.

His gaze fell downward. And it could be like this, no it would be like this, they just needed to get over that one obstacle. The thing that was hovering over all of them now, that fucking All Blue. He switched his beer in his hands and then fished into his pocket for his cellphone. Pesky thing, he didn't much like using it other than for its basic function, calling. He was met with several text message alerts.

He skimmed over them in his inbox, finding them to be the usual messages from his friends. Luffy wanting to know something about a video game, Ace telling him they needed to go out for beers soon, Chopper checking to make sure they got home safe. He smiled at that one. That doctor was going to overwork himself trying to watch over them so closely.

Unfortunately though as it seemed no more new updates on the All Blue situation. He had really hoped by now after he left whatever remained of Fullbody, Robin would have made some progress. Then again, he couldn't be sure that she hadn't and was just choosing to keep them out of the loop. He scowled. Zoro didn't like the idea of that; he wanted to be notified of anything going on.

The last text message caught his eye however, and his face softened.

"Oi… hey cook!" He yelled out to the blonde in the kitchen, turning his head slightly to the side.

Sanji, who was already working on something on the stove, wiped his brow with his hand. He was much closer now to his work, and it was much warmer. But at least, he was well trained enough in his field to not find it too overwhelming. He glanced back towards the living room.

"What now marimo?"

Zoro's head perked up from the couch and their eyes met. Zoro was grinning, and it made Sanji slightly curious. What did he have to grin about? If it was another Kendo tournament announcement he was going to hurt that man. There were enough trophies hogging the walls of their bedroom for that shit. Zoro lifted his phone up for Sanji to see in emphasis, even if the blonde couldn't read the words.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. Why was he holding up his phone then? Maybe he had finally gotten another position at work. His shoulders slouched a little. He really hoped not. He didn't quite care for Zoro's 'man for hire' occupation, whether or not it was just an escort job or an actual hit. It was selfish, but he had a desire for him to stay at home with him. It's not like the money from his inheritance was going anywhere soon.

"Usopp proposed to Kaya!" Zoro's tone was uplifting, showing the support he held for his long nosed friend.

Sanji couldn't help but grin. "Really?" He couldn't believe that. One of the biggest cowards he knew, well only because he claimed on and off to have 'I can't make a commitment disease', had actually gone and done something he's wanted to for years. Sanji reached up on the counter, propping himself so he could reach and turn off the stove top.

"Who knew he actually had it in him." He muttered.

Zoro got up from the couch, still staring at his phone. It would appear he was trying to press the buttons into words. Sanji could tell because of the look of determination on his face. Honestly, that man was born in the wrong era; he wasn't the brightest when it came to electronics. Zoro was still wearing the smile when he glanced up off his phone and met eyes with Sanji.

Sanji let his head rest back, and he admired his view. He pulled the apron he had settled around him loosely off and tossed it to the side. "Hey, why don't you," He began, motioning his hand back to the food he'd managed to perfectly make. "Set all of that up, and I'll go wash my face..."

It was no question he had gotten a little dirty after his first day back in the kitchen. His gaze fell back on Zoro. "And we can celebrate."

Zoro tucked his cellphone away in his pocket again and raised his beer slightly in understanding. "Got it."

He brushed past Sanji towards the cabinets where he at least knew the dinnerware was located, and Sanji rolled on off to clean himself up.

That night Zoro held Sanji close, nuzzling his face between Sanji's shoulder and his neck. He placed a trail generous kisses. His hand wrapped around Sanji's lean frame, holding him closer to his chest. Sanji's face was a flushed red, and he was purposely avoiding Zoro's face.

Zoro traveled up to his ear, breathing on it lightly. "You did good today." He whispered.

The words were so warm yet Sanji couldn't help but slightly shiver. He moved a hand and placed it on Zoro's where it lay on his abdomen. "What is this? Where's the real Zoro? This is weird."

Zoro defeatedly let his head fall so that his forehead rest on Sanji's shoulder. He spoke into his back. "What? I'm not allowed to compliment you?" He muttered, slightly annoyed.

Sanji laughed lightly. "No, it's weird. The real Zoro would never do that."

Zoro irritably sighed, his eyebrows lowering. "Alright." He started, raising his face again. He hovered over Sanji, looking at his face. The blonde dared to glance and meet his gaze. "The hell was that, cook? I thought you were world renowned."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You're such a moron, Marimo." He scoffed, turning his face away. Zoro glared at him before giving up, letting himself relax into place around Sanji.

Instinctively, one of his legs moved, brushing up against Sanji's motionless ones. Sanji's eye widened and his heart began to race. Something had just jolted through him. It wasn't pain, he knew, but he also couldn't place what it was. He immediately tensed, nearly jumping in his spot. Zoro picked up on this, sitting up and glancing around.

"Cook? What happened?" He asked, worried he had actually done something.

Sanji glanced at him, still wearing his bewildered expression. He blinked a few times, trying to process. Could he have just felt what he thought he had felt? He pulled himself up, using his elbows for support. He glanced down at himself. He could've sworn, that maybe he had felt something...on his leg?

Fear and excitement ran through him. Did he really feel that?

"Nothing, nothing I just..." He stared intently at his legs, trying to send them any kind of signal. Nothing.

Dread began to crawl up his back. So it wasn't like that. Had he really just imagined it? He clenched his teeth. What did this mean? Could he be going mad, imagining things? He moved a hand onto his thigh, not feeling anything. He sighed, turning back to lay down with his harsh realization. It must've been some kind of memory he unconsciously thought. A feeling he could remember when Zoro cuddled him close.

"It was nothing, forget about it."

Zoro watched Sanji in a daze. He had picked up on his confusion, and watched as he felt on his thigh. Was something hurting him? Did he feel his leg move again? All those doubts were cast aside though when Sanji disappointingly turned back to lying down, ready to sleep. Zoro looked at him and back at his legs.

He hesitantly moved back down onto the bed. That hadn't been nothing. He cautiously moved his arm again, but this time brushed it against Sanji's leg, just to test. It received no reaction. So then, it wasn't because Zoro touched him – Sanji wasn't in pain because of his leg. He sighed, bringing the arm up to Sanji's waist, across where his abdomen had healed. Nothing there either. Maybe it really was just nothing? The cook had already seemingly calmed down. Still, Zoro reminded himself, he would mention it to Chopper when he had the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: First I want to apologize for taking forever on this update. I was out of town for personal reasons and was unable to write anything. Q_Q sorry! Second, I want to apologize that ****the chapter you waited for was nothing but filler stuff! Bleh! I hope you don****'****t find it boring and run for the hills! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and sticking around. I really hope you liked the chapter, I****'****m going to try and be good on update times bu****t I can****'****t promise to much. Reviews always welcomed of course! I love all the ones that have been left so far. Thanks so much you guys are the best. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shitty old geezer."

Sanji rested his cigarette back in between his lips, his blue eye staring down at the grave marker before him. It belonged to Zeff. Just looking at it made Sanji's heart pump a little faster. He only had the faint rolls of thunder in the distance accompanying him, but it set the mood Sanji wanted to feel. The sky was clouded, and all was silent. Finally he could just take a moment and think.

He slowly closed his eye, taking a drag from his smoke. It had never been his intention to not visit the grave of his step-father. To be honest, he had wanted to many times before but the rapid changes around him only kept him further away. He leaned back in his chair, his eye opening again. It scanned over Zeff's name, carved into the stone.

It made him wonder if Zeff knew what was happening now. What would he think of it? What would he do? The need to confide in his step father, no his once savior, boiled through him. He ached at the harsh realization he would never be able to. Instead he just swallowed thickly, his hand moving back to his wheel.

Sanji had only wanted to pay his final respects, having missed the actual chance to visit before. His lips were pressed tightly together around his smoke. There was a part of him that felt he should say more, maybe promise to Zeff's spirit he'd have his revenge or something of the sort, but he just couldn't find the words.

He rolled himself back and was about to turn when his eye fell upon the form of a man. It widened and gazed upward, taking in his appearance. He looked pretty normal, but was someone who Sanji did not recognize. His face was hidden mostly in shadow and he wore the most suspicious coat Sanji had ever seen. It made him tighten his grip.

"I knew you weren't dead." The man spoke.

His words made Sanji's face pale. He clenched his teeth. Who was this man, and how did he know he was supposedly dead?

"What? Who are you?" Sanji demanded in return.

The man just cocked his head to the side, as if this confused him for a moment. Then, he seemed to have a realization and he chuckled. "Oh right! I guess you don't recognize me like this!"

He moved his hand up and cuffed at his face and in an instant, much to Sanji's surprise, it changed. This face Sanji recognized, from his enormous grin to the makeup splattered over his eyes.

"Bon!" The man's name slipped out of Sanji's lips unconsciously, and his body told him to run.

He knew Bon Clay, and to see him here standing before him announcing he knew Sanji had survived...well, the cook wasn't willing to stay around and find out if Bon was still a part of the All Blue, where he recognized him from.

Bon Clay seemed to have noticed the change in Sanji's demeanor, and just shook his head.  
"No no, no Sanji-kun! No need to worry! I am just here to pay my respects!" He announced, and spun on his heel to face the grave marker. Then, in usual Bon Clay fashion, he bowed dramatically, his hands pressed together in front of him.

Sanji's brow furrowed. There couldn't be any way Bon Clay, someone he knew to very well be a part of All Blue, was just here to visit. There was either something for him to gain, or something he wanted to tell. His eyes scanned over him. Suddenly, Sanji was feeling regretful about telling Zoro to just stay in the car and wait for him. His thoughts of being safe in an ordinary graveyard had been naïve. His eye trailed off to the grave marker again.

Something that had always bothered Sanji, was Zeff's trust for Bon Clay. It was the only thing that made sense here, explaining why the okama had shown himself. After Zeff and Sanji had escaped, it was the shitty geezer who kept in contact, always assuring the doubtful Sanji it was important to stay one step ahead, to have an ear on the inside. Bon Clay fit that role, but Sanji never felt as trusting about it. After all, where was the resourceful Bon Clay before the shit hit the fan?

"You can't let them know that," demanded Sanji. His only hope had been that the All Blue would fall under the impression he had been killed thanks to Don Krieg. If they knew he had survived...

Bon chuckled.

"Oh, they already know." He purred, standing straight up. He grinned back at Sanji. "It would be almost too easy if you never made it past Krieg."

Sanji felt empty and heavy. As much as he wanted to move, he found himself unable to. His cigarette in his fingers continued to burn, unnoticed. They knew he was still alive. This was just another calm before the storm. His heart flipped in his chest. They'd be coming for him again.

"They know about Fullbody too. Oh and you're friends!"

Sanji's stomach turned in a way he was sure he was about to be sick. His hands were shaking, and he dropped his cigarette. Fullbody? Was he here too? That bastard? And then his friends...the crew. They knew about them?

"What are they planning? Who's here in all?" Sanji struggled out. It was killing him to not be able to lash out at the okama, to make him spill everything. He was in the dark about it all even though it revolved around him. It made his self-doubt rise to the occasion.

Bon Clay spun around in a circle, balancing on his toes while he hummed out loud more. He stopped, staring down at Sanji.

"Would it surprise you if I said everyone?"

"E-everyone? Why...?"  
Bon turned away from Sanji and down the row. He was balancing on his toes again, and gave a fancy leap forward. He spun around again. His eyes glanced down at Sanji's legs, making Sanji feel very uncomfortable. Bon seemed to frown a little.

"Are they really broken?" He asked, abruptly.

Sanji glared at him. He wasn't going to just sit by and let this guy say what he wanted. He was already getting annoyed, what he wanted to know was being avoided.

"Why does everyone find it so hard to believe?" He muttered to himself. It was frustrating. Not only did he have to constantly remind himself of his loss, but he had to announce it again and again to those around him. As if him sitting in a wheelchair wasn't enough to cure a curiosity.

Bon Clay shrugged.

"Because, you don't seem to believe it either."

It was like the words had some kind of magic over him, because he became aware for just a moment that his hand had been resting on his thigh. His eyes darted quickly to where it rested. The feeling was only for a moment, but it was there. But how was it that it would happen just as Bon Clay addressed it? Was he really going so mad that even when others brought it up, he'd imagine it?  
Bon Clay continued to smile at him in a knowing way. How could the All Blue know that? Surely their resources didn't go so far.

"They'll be making a move soon Sanji-kun! Ta ta for now~!" Called Bon Clay, as he awkwardly spun away. Sanji however didn't move from his spot, staring at his leg. Everything he thought he understood, had been blown out of proportion.

It had been days since then though. Sanji pulled down his tie, setting it into place. He was staring off in deep thought, his fingers moving slowly. Perhaps he should've let someone else know what had happened. After all it was his fault they were now all a part of it. But for some reason, the idea of it hurt him the most. He could tell them everything, that their lives were in danger, that a whole organization was on their heels, but all that stood out to him was the fact that regardless of it all, Sanji couldn't do much of anything to stop it. And, despite feeling he was over this track of self-hate, he felt it was all his fault.

He glanced down, working on the cuffs of his sleeves. They would all be together tonight; it was Usopp and Kaya's engagement party – a get together to celebrate Usopp's bravery, in some way. He should tell them then what had happened. His expression hardened for a moment, recalling their reactions the first time he had acted solo and withheld information.

Zoro was standing in front of the closet, putting on his jacket. He wasn't fond of events where he had to dress up, but he supposed it was a rare enough occasion that he could abide by the dress code. He always felt really awkward in Robin's beautiful home in casual wear anyway. His dark eyes glanced over the bedroom and onto his lover, sitting spaced out in his wheelchair.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. Something was definitely up with the cook. Was he really not telling anyone anything anymore? Again? It was after he had brought him to visit Zeff's grave days ago that this change took place. Perhaps that wasn't the best move. It could have pushed him back in their progress. He sighed and moved over into Sanji's view, grumbling something to himself while he placed his tie around his neck. He'd have to try harder to get the cook smiling again and for good this time.

Sanji, watching Zoro stomp over, grinned to himself. He couldn't help it, the sight of the swordsman, who thought of himself so great, still puzzled by the mechanism called a tie. He motioned him to come closer, and as Zoro leaned in Sanji reached up, beginning to work on his tie. He chuckled softly.

"I swear, you're a lost cause marimo." He smiled smugly, and pulled the marimo down slowly by his tie.

Their lips brushed before meeting for a kiss. Zoro, who was still willingly being held lower by his tie, moved an arm out and grabbed onto the back of Sanji's chair for support. His other found its way over Sanji's shoulder, cuffing the back of his head and bringing him closer. Sanji felt his cheeks warm, realizing the quick peck he had meant to steal was being taken steps further.

Slowly, his grasp fell from the tie, and he arched his neck, instinctively moving closer. Zoro couldn't help but grin somewhat triumphantly, guiding Sanji to lean back into his seat. From there, his lips and tongue parted from Sanji's, his half-lidded eye met Sanji's. The cook was to delicious to pass, staring up at him longingly, a faint flush on his cheeks and even starting at his ears.

Sanji's arm eased itself up and around Zoro's shoulder as Zoro's lips met his flesh again, but this time in the curve of his neck. Sanji almost seemed to purr in approval.

"We're gonna to be late." He said softly while grinning himself. In honesty, he would rather be late at this point.

Though, his memory of being brushed off that one time after that first night home was still fresh in his mind. Were they really ready to experiment this together? Or would it be better to stop the tease while they still could? Sanji could feel Zoro's warm breath as he paused just over his skin. He let out a small huff, signaling he knew Sanji was right, but that he didn't really favor that decision.

He began to slowly retreat off of Sanji, when a tug at his hip made him glance down. Sanji's delicate fingers had curved themselves into the waist of his pants and were not about to let go. Zoro's dark eye gazed back up and over Sanji's body to his face. The gesture itself made his own cheeks warm. He met that blue eye in an unspoken understanding. Sanji, refusing to look the least bit vulnerable, narrowed his eye while his grin was still smug.

"I never said you could stop."

Both of them arrived at Robin's later that night with smiles they couldn't seem to get off their faces. Sanji's ears were still red, along with a splash on his cheeks. He exhaled from his cigarette, seemingly enjoying it more than usual. His face was turned away, which mirrored Zoro who was also looking off in a different direction. When Robin saw them come in in that manor, she couldn't help but smile.

They appeared to be doing quite well from what she could tell. Although their whole demeanor were faced off in other directions and they weren't looking at one another, there was no mistaking the smile both kept trying to clear from their faces, or how close they moved together. She supposed that to the untrained eye, maybe, it wouldn't have been so obvious.

When the cook seemed to notice her, his atmosphere only seemed to light up more, and he rolled over to her quickly.

"Robin-chan! Forgive me for being so late!"

Instinctively Robin offered her hand, a habit she had learned quickly with Sanji. Sanji took it gently, placing a kiss on her knuckle before beaming up at her. She closed her eyes a moment, only to give a shallow laugh.

"It's quite alright." Her eyes opened again, and she glanced at Zoro who had just caught up. There was a tension of a jealousy, as there often was when Sanji went into his love cook mode. "The guests of honor haven't arrived yet." Her tone was light and reassuring.

Zoro glanced around and away from the two of them. She was right about the absence of Usopp and Kaya, but in no way was there a lack of people. He recognized some but most seemed to be exclusively friends to the engaged couple. He couldn't help but feel a little respect for Robin and Franky offering their home for such an occasion for Usopp. His eyes fell over the refreshment table, and of course, the booze.

Sanji stayed with Robin a few more moments, mostly complimenting her on her home and how great she was at arranging such events. It was only when he felt perhaps he was burdening her by keeping her away from her hosting duties that he broke away, and found the marimo standing isolated in the back of the open room. He was staring at his cellphone before taking a swig from his drink.

Sanji reached up and effortlessly snatched the phone from him, sending him a glare.

"What are you doing back here shit head? Go talk to people!" He scolded, glancing down at the cellphone. The name of whom he was texting made his eyebrow twitch and he glanced up and over the room.

Two dark pupils were staring over at him from beneath the brim of a straw hat. It was Luffy, sitting at a table with his brother and several other people. In his hand was a cellphone. Sanji looked back at the swordsman like he was an idiot.

"Geez! You're in the same place, go talk to him you moron."

He grumbled to himself, tucking the cellphone into his jacket pocket. Really, this guy never ceased to amaze him.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. Shitty cook, always ruining his fun. He was finally finding use for bringing his cellphone with him, despite if Luffy was just a stroll away. He groaned, lowering his drink and scowling back at the blonde.

"What will you do?"

Sanji scanned the room once more then gave a half shrug. He could go mingle with the other guests, he supposed, but really he didn't want to. And not everyone was here yet so he wasn't really comfortable bringing up his news to anyone. He began to wheel off.

"Off to check the kitchen," was his reply.

Zoro watched as he wheeled off, and his eye found its way to the floor. He hoped whatever was making the cook randomly space out like so wasn't as bad as he secretly feared.

Nami groaned to herself, quickly sliding her feet into her heels. She glanced at her thin watch hanging off her wrist, and hissed at the sight. She was running late, could this night get any worse? She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching for her clutch purse. Perhaps she shouldn't question that; it could actually get pretty worse.

Grabbing her keys off the peg she made her way outside of her flat. It wasn't until she was opening the door to her car, tossing her things into the passenger seat that something on her windshield caught her eye. She stared at the back of it for a moment from inside, tilting her head curiously. Papers? Surely she didn't have a ticket.

Really today wasn't her day, everything seemed to be going wrong for Nami. She frowned, letting out a small whine and leaned back out of her car. She plucked the papers, there were a few, from under her windshield wiper and glanced down at them. Her face paled. They were pictures of her. Her brown eyes studied them closely.

They weren't just any photos. They were photos of her and Fullbody, from when she lured him out of the bar that night some time ago. A chill ran down her spine and she glanced up. What could this mean? Someone was following her? Could it be...that the All Blue was signaling her out?

It was at that thought that made Nami realize the sudden abundance of vehicles on her street. Usually there were only one or two but this time there was a handful of black cars. Her heart began to race. They were here, they were after her! But what could she do? She looked back down at the photos. They could see her surely; they knew she saw their warning.

She swallowed quickly, slipping into the seat of her car. There was no way she was going to risk going back into the house, even if she could hide out until help came. No she needed to get out of here. If anything she was way out powered here. She turned on her car, pulling out of her spot with speed. If she could get a hold of one of the crew, she could lead them in.

With one hand carefully on the wheel she reached over with the other for her bag. She unzipped it efficiently for only one hand and fished out her cellphone. She glanced at it, pausing at the first red light. The headlights of several cars behind her reflected in her mirrors, illuminating the inside of her car. It was getting a little harder for Nami not to panic.

She scrolled through her most recent contacts. Luffy was up first. She brought the phone to her shoulder and she cradled it, listening to the dial tone. Unfortunately for her it was only an automatic voice mail.

"Dammit, answer Luffy! Stop stuffing your face!" She whined, looking back at the phone and going to the next contact, Robin.

Her eyes glanced into the rear view mirror, watching as the following cars made the same turn she did. This really wasn't the time for no one to be answering! Not to mention her fear was confirmed as Robin's lovely voice began to recite her voice mail.

She cursed again, scrolling through her contacts. The next on her list made her cringe. Zoro? Really? She had to call on him to rescue her? She bit into her lip, the painfully obvious reality bearing down on her. She didn't have a choice! Besides Zoro was plenty strong...but it wasn't that. Could he even find where she was if he had to? His sense of direction was jacked!

Reluctantly she pressed the call button, praying to herself he'd answer. The cars behind her were getting way to close for her comfort.

Sanji cursed to himself, leaving the kitchen. He swore if Carne and Patty screwed this up, he'd mince them. His reputation was on the line! Although Sanji had gotten more comfortable in his own kitchen, he still hadn't gotten back to where he felt comfortable catering for more than a few people himself.

That and since the Baratie had gone aflame, he had many talented chefs with no place to go. He ran his fingers through his bangs. It was all so stressful to think about. He stopped himself a little way away from the door, finding himself a nice view of the crowd. The usual crew, minus a few, were settled in the back corner. Usopp and Kaya had arrived at this point, mingling with all who decided to show themselves.

Sanji cringed. Even from where he was located, he could see the stack of plates Luffy had licked clean. And he swore if all those empty glasses on the table were from Zoro's binge drinking...he shook his head. He had to keep his composure. No reason to lash out in front of all the guests, and such beautiful ladies at that. He almost wanted to go flatter them, but opted not to for once. It was out of his character, sure, but since his accident he didn't feel motivated enough to do so.

He began to make his way to the others when a vibrating on his chest took him by surprise. His eyes widened slightly, and he glanced down, feeling at his chest. Ah, he had almost forgotten he had confiscated Zoro's phone. He slid it out from his inner coat pocket and glanced at the ID.

"Nami?"  
Why would she be calling Zoro? He glanced around the room. She wasn't here...what could be up? Perhaps, he let his mind wonder, she had really just called Zoro to get ahold of him? After thinking about it, it seemed like the only logical answer, since he currently was without a phone. Ah, how he loved his Nami-swan. He pressed the talk button and finally brought the phone to his ear.

"Zoro?!" Nami's voice seemed slightly alarmed on the other end.

"Good evening Nami-swan~! How is my mellorine?" He asked happily.

"Eh? Sanji!"

Nami nearly dropped her phone. Why did he answer Zoro's phone!? Then she wanted to hit herself in the head. Of course, he was his boyfriend, why wouldn't he answer the phone if the brute wasn't around? Damn though, that really put her in an awkward situation. The cars behind her were getting uncomfortably close, and it didn't help that she had just turned onto a long stretch of road.

But she couldn't let Sanji know. It would break him if he found out that they were being targeted.

"Hi Sanji, is um…Zoro there?" Her tone was a tad shaky. It made Sanji narrow his eyes as he glanced back at the table not far from him where some of their crew sat. Zoro was having a conversation with Chopper, all the while throwing back another glass. What an alcoholic.

"Yes Nami-san, the marimo's here. Drinking his weight in alcohol as per usual. Can I help you with anything?"

Nami swallowed quickly, her eyes too terrified to glance back at the rear view mirror again.

"Uh no Sanji, I just wanted to let someone know I'm running a little late-" Her sentence broke off by a large noise and her squealing out. One of the cars behind her had bumped into the back of her car, making her swerve.

Sanji's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the phone.

"Nami! What was that? Are you okay? What's going on?" He demanded. There was a crippling suspicion at his chest. He begged inside for her safety.

"N-Nothing Sanji! Don't worry about it! I'm just going to be late okay?" Another one of the noises. It made Sanji sit up a little straighter, his eyes darting around at the floor as he tried to intently listen. Nami was in her car from what he could tell. Was she on her way here or was that a lie? Why wasn't she really telling him what was happening unless...unless it was them?  
"Nami tell me what's happening. Where are you? How many?" His tone had dropped to dead serious. If Nami wasn't in such a predicament she might have shivered at the change.

She pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. Why did Sanji have to be the one to answer dammit? He saw through her lie too, though the ramming cars behind her probably didn't help either. Small tears from her fear were already clinging to her eyelashes.

"There's like four cars…they were at my house and I just don't know Sanji. Please it's not your fault I'm-" This time she was cut off by the loudest noise that even seemed to muffle her scream. Sanji's face paled and the line went dead. His hand, still holding the phone to his ear, began to shake.

"Nami...?" His voice escaped quietly.

What had just happened? Was she alright? Why... did everything seem to be continuing on normally while he could have possibly just listened to Nami's demise? No! He couldn't think like that. There was no way Nami would die. But that noise... and she said that cars were following her! His other hand was digging his nails into his arm rest.

She was his precious flower, his sweet mellorine! Nothing could happen to her! His body refused to move as he found himself to be numbed by shock.

"Nami!" His voice was exceedingly louder this time, and he moved the phone to better yell into it. People were beginning to glance over. "NAMI!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So much going on in this chapter! Can you believe it took me four days to get this out? QQ. I'm already working on nine for you all though so.. dont hate me! Im sorry! Also for that tease in half way... perhaps that's just foreshadowing of whats to come? ;D**._** As always reviewed highly welcomed! **And thanks to everyone who has so far, I constantly re-read them for motivation!_


	9. Chapter 9

I hate posting anything that hasn't been read through at least once by another person, it makes me way nervous, but I hope you'll still enjoy an unbeta'd version!

Chopper furrowed his brows in worry as he watched Zoro finish yet another drink. How has this guy's liver survived for so long? The swordsman must've been able to read his mind though, as his untouched eye glanced over at the tiny deer. It made Chopper jump and flush at being caught. Zoro just chuckled lightly to himself, putting his glass down before turning his face towards the doctor.

"What?" He asked, curious himself.

Chopper's eyes looked down at the table. "You're going to get really drunk if you keep drinking like that. Think of your liver!"

But his concerns only seemed to amuse Zoro more, as the swordsman reached over and gently ruffled the deer's forehead. Chopper would've blushed if his face wasn't hidden by his soft fur. Oh hell, he did blush and even Zoro could see it. He was so adorable.

"Nah, Chopper. I don't get drunk." Were Zoro's reassuring words and he went back to finishing his drink.

Robin, who was also sitting there but kept her eyes elsewhere – on her cyborg husband embarrassing himself to a few of Usopp's guests by singing and speaking ecstatically- just lightly chuckled, shifting her chin resting in her hand to glance at Chopper.

"Perhaps Zoro has something to celebrate?" she mused.

Zoro's face couldn't have gotten any redder in that moment and he nearly choked on his drink. How did this woman always know? Choppers eyes seemed to widen and he looked back up at Zoro's flushed face, taking it as a sign what Robin had said was the truth.

"What? Really? What else are we celebrating?!" He chirped, standing up on his chair. He was still so small compared to them in his chibi form.

Zoro hit the front of his chest a few times to get himself under control before sending Robin a glare. There were some situations you just really didn't bring that up. One of them being in front of the most innocent member of their crew. Luckily he was off the hook from answering, as one of the main guests and their sharpshooter friend, Usopp, strolled up to the table.

"Usopp!" Chopper said, shifting his attention over.

Usopp was grinning ear to ear, dressed in his Sunday's best. He stood a little taller than normal, his nose angled in the air with pride. Zoro wanted to snort at the sight, but opted not to. He set his drink down among the plates Luffy had left behind on their table.

"You look nice." Robin continued to smile amusingly.

Usopp blushed a little, scratching the back of his neck. He let out a nervous laugh. "Uh thanks!"

"You look like a dork." mumbled Zoro.

"Pfft! Foolish Zoro! This is the best suit they had in the store! They only kept the best in stock for me!"

Zoro raised his eyebrow slightly. Already they were into the lying mode? Alright, whatever, let the guy tell his story. It really wasn't his day to step on, he figured anyway. Usopp turned, gesturing to the people doing whatever they were in the crowd.

"They knew that I, the great Usopp, would be meeting with only the most important people tonight- Oi."

Zoro had already gone back to eyeing at his drink again, not paying attention. Robin had zoned herself out as well, finding something on the table cloth even more amusing. Chopper however was quite the opposite, his eyes wide with curiosity. He snapped out of it though at the break in Usopp's lie, tilting his head to the side. It caught the swordman's attention too and he glanced back up at Usopp.

Usopp dropped his arm to his side, his eyes narrowing. "Who's Sanji talking to?"

Just hearing Sanji's name on the sharpshooter's lips made Zoro's heart jump. Sanji? What about him? What was happening? He perked up from his seat, moving to look around. Was something happening? Damn he couldn't leave that cook for a second could he- his stomach churned.

Sanji was off to the side, a stern expression on his face. His eye was wide, glaring furiously into the ground. He was holding Zoro's cellphone to his ear like his life depended on it. From his lips, he could tell he was talking really low. The whole scene set off alarms in Zoro's mind. No one who wasn't at this party already should have that number. Who was calling Sanji?

Before the others could even process Usopp's words or get a good look at Sanji, Zoro had already made his deductions. He pushed himself out of his seat and began moving quickly towards Sanji. Something was wrong. Sanji's eyes were getting wider, his body was lightly shaking. There was a panic to his face.

Zoro's knuckles went white as he dug his nails into his flesh. If it was one of them, calling and threatening him, he swore to himself there would be hell to pay. His eye watched as Sanji's lips parted, waiting and trying to read what he was saying. Then it came to him.

"Nami?"

Either he was really good at lip reading, or he had heard it. He was still a little far away from Sanji, but he could've sworn it was right. No, he was right. Sanji had said Nami. That could be confirmed as he said it again. This time louder. People were beginning to glance over. Robin rose from her seat.

"What did he say?" Usopp asked, glancing over at her.

"I think he's calling for Nami, but she hasn't arrived yet," Robin informed, crossing her arms apart. Something was happening here. Slowly she began to follow Zoro's footsteps. Chopper and Usopp exchanged glances and did the same.

Luffy, who was indulging himself on the buffet still, pulled himself away for a moment, glancing around in confusion.

"Eh? Nami?" He said to himself. Who was yelling for her?

It was the final yell of Nami's name that tore Zoro apart. He was only a foot or so away from Sanji, his hand about to reach out to him and he hesitated. That tone to Sanji's voice. That panic and fear drenched in regret, it tore open his wounded memories. The last he had heard Sanji speak that way had been that night when it all went down.

When Zoro had grasped onto Sanji's drenched hand he watched the blood drain from Sanji's face at a deathly rate and he watched the tears stream down Sanji's face as he coughed up more blood from his wounds. Then finally, in that voice that held no hope, "Zoro, I'm sorry."

Zoro's heart was pounding in his ears and it took an immense amount of self-restraint to push those thoughts away. His hand reached out, grabbing Sanji's shoulder as he shook. The cook had dropped the phone, letting it bounce and hit the floor. His eye was wide and open and he began to glance around in distraught, breathing rapidly. Who knew what was rushing through his head in this moment. He was in a full blown panic attack.

"Oi, oi, oi." Zoro said aloud, moving in front of Sanji.

He moved so that he was holding both of Sanji's shoulders, then angled his neck around so that his face was in front of Sanji's, forcing him to look at him.

"Oi, Cook. Look at me." He growled, not so much angry at the situation but more so because he was slightly terrified.

Sanji's open eye found Zoro's though, and much to the marimo's relief, he seemed to come back to himself. He had never seen Sanji have a panic attack before. Chopper had warned him he might possibly, part of a being in such an event but as per usual he had never believed it. Certainly that it could be triggered off a phone call. He had enough brain cells to figure it had been Nami on that phone.

But what had been said? What would have made Sanji snap like that? There was only one possible explanation. Sanji reached his arms out and tried pushing Zoro's arms away, digging his fingers into his flesh.

"We've got to go. I've got to go! Nami! I- I have to save her." His glare was pleading with Zoro. "They're gonna to kill her!"

Zoro's eye widened and his mouth seemed to go dry. So the shit was already hitting the fan and Nami was chosen first. He swore under his breath, and Sanji tightened his grip.

"Alright, I'm going." Zoro announced though, pulling his scowled expression away and standing up. By this time the others had already gathered around. Everyone was seemingly watching as they had begun to start a scene.

"They've got Nami!?" Exclaimed a terrified Chopper.

Robin motioned over to her husband from the crowd and Franky nodded without protest, rushing off towards the door. "Franky's getting the car." She announced, turning back to them.

Sanji balled his hands into fists, glaring in the back of Zoro's head as he turned to leave. "Oi!" He shouted out after him, and his body moved forward to get out of his chair. It was halted though by the weight of his lower body, trapping him. He clenched his teeth. The whole world was against him in this moment and it was smothering him. Zoro was going to go on without him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Zoro's body tensed, but he continued moving. He glanced at Robin as he passed her. "Watch him, will you?"

Everything was out of Sanji's reach. It was his problem that had escalated into something much bigger and dangerous and now the person closest to him, Zoro, was going off on his own to fix it. He hissed to himself, his hand going to his head in agitation. It pulled at his locks. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't he do anything?

Robin nodded then glanced down at their small doctor. "Chopper you should go with him." She suggested.

Chopper looked up at her slightly confused. Couldn't Zoro do this on his own? After all Chopper had just witnessed his patient have a full blown anxiety attack. It could be dangerous to leave him now! He swallowed nervously, reading an unsaid message in Robin's eyes. He nodded before trotting off after Zoro.

Luffy waddled over, a chunk of meat in his hand. He watched as Zoro faded into the crowd towards the door, Chopper on his tail before glancing over at Robin, Usopp and a distraught Sanji. Usopp seemed to be sweating nervously.

"Why are they leaving?" He wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else?" Proposed Robin, glancing out at the crowd.

Usopp nodded, taking a step forward towards his guests. Kaya, his fiancée had moved towards the front in her concern.

"Usopp, what's going on? Is he going to be okay?" She asked softly.

Usopp shook lightly. He didn't want to have to ditch Kaya and at their engagement party of all places! He clenched his teeth and frowned. "I'm sorry Kaya I have to go..." He began, but Kaya cut him off with a smile.

"It's okay. You can go."

Usopp smiled awkwardly, leaning over and giving her a small peck on the cheek. Then he spun around quickly rushing back to his crew. He grabbed the handles of Sanji's chair.

"Alright let's get out of here!"

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose, his elbow resting on his arm rest. His mind was filled with nothing but awful thoughts and concerns. Honestly, it was eating him alive. He had never felt betrayed by his own body so much before. Feeling so utterly useless in this moment, it was absolute hell. Instead of going out there and helping rescue Nami, he was here, being pushed down a hall by Usopp.

Luffy and Robin were steps behind him.

"It would seem that Nami has been targeted first." Robin explained to the captain.

Luffy was walking with the brim of his hat down, a shadow cast across his face. His hands were in fists at his sides.

"Where is she now?" He asked monotonously.

"She was on her way here." Sanji rasped silently in his rage.

Robin glanced down at the back of Sanji, a frown on her face. She could only imagine what the cook must've been feeling in this moment. She too had had a similar experience, where she placed the blame on herself. "They must've stopped her on the way."

Usopp glanced back at them for a second, adding in his word. "Zoro went ahead with Chopper to try and stop them."

Luffy nodded. "He should be able to handle them."

Sanji let out a sorrowful laugh and lightly shook his head. "No he won't." His words took his friends off guard. They had never expected that kind of comment from Sanji. Sure, they knew he was in a pretty depressed state, but never did they hear him question Zoro's capabilities. The pair had an unspoken pride for one and other, it was unusual to hear doubt about Zoro coming from Sanji.

Usopp swallowed thickly. "Come on, you know Zoro he-"  
"It's not just one guy anymore." Sanji explained, pulling his hand away from his face. "They're all here, the whole organization. They want to lure you all out. We're playing right into their hands!"

Robin narrowed her eyes. "Sanji, how can you be so sure-"  
"I just know okay. He's going to get himself killed."

Robin could feel her body tense. She honestly hoped it wasn't that type of situation. From the information she gathered she would have never imagined the whole organization being at their heels. Then there was the matter of if Sanji knew this, what else did he know that he wasn't sharing with them.

Usopp stopped Sanji's chair and opened the door to a familiar room. It was the room Sanji had stayed in when he was in recovery,

Franky called out to them and zoomed down the hallway. "Alright I got the car ready. Let's go."

Luffy nodded and then looked off at Sanji. Usopp easily guided him inside the room.

Sanji's eyebrows furrowed. Wait a moment, what was going on here? He had been too spaced out in his panic that he hadn't noticed. His hand flew to his wheel, and he turned around to see his crew members watching him from the hallway.

"Sorry Sanji," choked a nervous Usopp. "We just want you to be safe."

Sanji's eyes widened. They were leaving him. All of them! They were going off on their own and were just going to leave him stranded here?

Luffy frowned and took his hat off. He looked at it for a moment. Sanji's heart pounded in his chest. He swore to god if Luffy was going to do what he thought he was going to do he'd... he'd... well…what could he do? God dammit. His captain reached out, and placed it on Sanji's head.

"Don't worry Sanji." He spoke in his usual determination, a tone that calmed and reassured all who listened. Sanji bit into his bottom lip. "Everything's going to be okay."

And all fell silent except the noise of the room's door being closed. Sanji's face fell into his hands and he let out a yell in frustrating. Fuck the world! He wasn't a victim here. This wasn't right! He should be out there! Not in here, locked away for safety. He knew they meant only the best, he understood he would get in the way but why? Why did it have to be like this?

He snatched the straw hat off his head and frisbee'd it off to the side. He just couldn't deal with that right now.

Zoro pulled his truck off onto the road like a madman. It made Chopper squeal and hold onto his seat belt for dear life.

"Zoro! You're 20 over the speed limit!" He squeaked, his eyes bulging out at the speedometer.

Zoro seemed to not hear him, or just chose not to answer. His eyes were glued onto the road, his usual scowl adorning his face. Chopper swallowed nervously, and looked back at the road. This whole situation was unnerving, even more so than the driving. He really hoped that Nami would be alright. Now he understood why Robin had told him to come. If it was anything like when they found Sanji...

"Do you know where she is?" He asked curiously instead, frowning.

Zoro understood that at least. It made him blink, his attention coming back to the cabin of the truck. Shit, did he know where she was? Fuck! He didn't ask anyone, he just went! He pressed his lips together in a thin line. Well, it wasn't like it would be really hard right? There were only a few ways to get to Robin's house, each he had explored himself once or twice for different reasons – because he got lost.

Chopper's jaw dropped, seeing the change in Zoro's expression. "You don't know?!"

Zoro shot him a glare, and his eyebrow twitched. He reached out and messed with the buttons on the dashboard.

"Just shut up and listen to the radio. I know where I'm going."

Chopper face palmed. This was the worst! Anyone knew that Zoro's sense of direction was whack. They were supposed to be the first to the scene, but at this rate they could be going the total opposite way! He looked around the isolated street, squinting his eyes for any signs that were coming up. Perhaps he could save the day but-

Both their hearts dropped into their stomachs. In the distance they could see the headlights pointed at them. As they moved closer, it was easier to tell. Two black cars had turned into the road, essentially blocking it off. Off to the side was a blue car they both regretfully recognized. It was overturned, and it was Nami's.

"Bastards. They're waiting for us." Zoro hissed. Keeping a hand on the wheel he reached back into his back seat, grabbing the duffle bag he was currently storing his swords.

Chopper sat back in horror. "That's...Nami's car! Is she okay?"

Zoro brought his swords into his lap, and put his foot on the breaks slowly. He turned off onto the road's shoulder a good enough distance away. He let out a grunt, the excitement of finally getting to slice his blade into some of these people running through him. "Guess we'll find out."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle, when a feeling ran through him. There were people there yes, but he could sense more. In the forest lining the road, there were others. So that's what they were planning? An ambush of some sort? He gritted his teeth. Alright then, if that's what they really wanted.

Chopper unbuckled his seat belt next, pulling his arms into the loops of his bag. He hoped that this could be settled quickly and not amount to too much bloodshed, but he had the feeling it might.

Zoro glanced around at the outside, watching as black figures seemed to make themselves known all around them. He swore. "They've already surrounded us."

Chopper looked at him shocked. "What?!" He screeched, glancing about too. "What are we gonna to do?"  
Zoro looked over at him for a moment, contemplating what to say. Then finally he grinned, taking out his swords. "Give 'em hell."

Chopper studied Zoro's face. He admired how confident the swordsman was in these situations. He wished he could be like that someday. Then, in an unspoken understanding, Chopper nodded and they both were on their way out their doors.

Zoro stood tall and ready, his swords at his side. He hadn't unsheathed them yet. In these types of situations he knew enough that any moment now there should be some kind of loud mouth around to talk down to them about their ultimate defeat. Chopper jumped down onto the ground, shifting his weight on his hooves before quickly trotting around the exterior of the vehicle to be by Zoro.

"Zoro! Chopper!" A voice from the side caught both of their attention.

It was Nami, being held by each arm by a henchman. Her face was dirty. Blood stained her temple, causing her hair to cling. There were scratches down her arms and in her clothes. Her face was pale and it was obvious she was terrified.

"It's a trap! Go get Luffy!" She shouted towards them, tears still in her eyes.

Chopper gasped at the sight. "Nami!" He gripped one of his bag straps.

Zoro gripped his swords hilt. A hostage situation, that's what they were going for? He glanced around again. Did he need Luffy here? His stubbornness told him no. He grinned. This should be fun.

Sanji stared down at his legs, willing them to move. It had been quite some time since everyone had left him. He wondered if he should just try and follow them on his own, but the furthest he got was to the back door, where a set of stairs laughed at him. It wouldn't matter how far he got, if he couldn't do anything. He turned away from the door and dug his fingers into his leg.

"Fuck...work damn you!"

His mind went back to the few times he had thought he was going mad. That sensation of feeling in his legs again. Although each time had been at random, they fueled his hope. If only he could just get up! The cook bent over, gently knocking his feet from their footplates. Then he put on its brake. He could do this.

Sanji moved his hands to the end of the arm rests. He had to try this. Mind over body right? There was a saying like that wasn't there? Focusing and furrowing his brows he began to lift himself up. It was still an unusual thing to do, lift himself up with his hands. Although he had been in physical therapy to mold his upper body, he wasn't sure he would be able to get used to it.

His arms shook, and he tried to straighten himself over his legs. Perhaps if he could just get himself to stand – maybe they would work on their own? A muscle memory? He didn't have time to think this over! He had to get going! Nami and everyone could be in real trouble. It was his fault! He couldn't accept that he was useless here.

But as was expected, his legs betrayed him and they buckled. The floor approached him fast, but at least Sanji had enough focus to angle his body in midair so that he'd land on his arm. He swore loudly, closing his eyes. His palm made its way to his forehead, pressing in as he hissed back some frustration tears. What was he thinking? No one could change the inevitable.

He dropped his arm off to the side, letting it rest on the floor. He stared at it, his eyelids lowering while he thought. He really hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe Zoro would be able to save Nami, Zoro was always full of pleasant surprises. Sanji took a few more moments to think, then with another deep breath, rolled onto his stomach. He propped himself up with his arms. Time to keep trying.

* * *

**Author's Note: Comments, Questions, Concerns? 8D? Wanna talk about it? If you do you are free to add me on my public skype, 'Turtlefriedrice' . (I appear offline) or tumblr of the same name. _Shamelessfriendmaking _ANYWAY I hope you liked this chapter. ~ Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I look forward to any more!**


	10. Chapter 10

_ Four weeks ago._

Zoro glared down at his sake bottle. There were a thousand things running through his mind, all of which revolved around a single man and how infuriating he made him feel. It was already late outside and most of the pubs usual crew had disembarked. His own crew however remained. It was something they did often- meeting up at the bar once or maybe even twice a week just to catch up.

Though, as he shifted his chin glancing at all of them in their excitement, it couldn't be ignored that there was someone missing. Sanji. Just thinking the name again made his chest ache. How could everyone be so naïve. They were so supportive with the cook's lame ass cover up about getting away for a while.

He snorted, furrowing his brow. Scratch that, running away. There was something so unusual and unsettling about the whole thing and Zoro... Well Zoro just couldn't put his finger on it. His gut was yelling at him to try and go after him again but...Then it wondered back to what had happened at the apartment the previous night. The fight that was different from the rest.

Although its memory haunted him, along with the words that had been said, for Sanji, to say such things in the heat of the moment confirmed Zoro's hunch. Sanji was afraid of something and wanted to get away from it. He'd known it since the Baratie. But why wouldn't the stubborn blonde confide in him finally? Hadn't they gotten to a point where they could trust one another with these things?  
His face burned with a flush that could easily be explained by the alcohol, or his inner turmoil. Or maybe he had just been the one who thought they had moved past that point. It could make sense, just means everything Sanji said had been true. His shoulders slouched and he leaned over the bar more, instinctively curling himself. That thought hurt more than the actual situation.

Though while deep in his thoughts, the wannabe swordsman did something he knew far better not to do. He dropped his guard, leaving his back wide open for an attack. He learned this as soon as he felt the smack from his dear captain in between his shoulder blades. Zoro jumped with a yelp, nearly knocking over his bottle, then spun around to grab at Luffy's shirt.

"Luffy! The hell you Bastard?"

Luffy only grinned, letting out a nice laugh at Zoro's expense. The others, who had been sitting around at their tables were now watching, chuckling along.

"Zoro! Sanji will be back. I know it. Don't worry."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, dropping Luffy. He cursed some more under his breath and turned away. "The hell if I care." He gritted through his teeth, forcing himself to take another swig of his drink. Fuck the cook; he wasn't in the mood to worry about him. He came here to forget him anyway, the hell was he doing?

Nami laughed a little harder than normal. "Oh? Then why's your face so red Zoro?" She teased, lifting up her own glass of alcohol. "Don't tell me you're already feeling tipsy?"

It was a well-known fact in the group of friends that Zoro and Nami were unusual drinkers. Each could whiff down barrel after barrel of alcohol if need be and not get drunk. This resulted in a fair share of drink offs between the two.

Zoro glared. What the hell? Why were they all ganging up on him now? "You wish." He growled.

Robin laughed lightly to herself. She was sitting on her cyborg husband's lap, mixing her fruity drink with its straw. She watched as the ice cubes danced along. "Looks like puppy love to me."

Another round of laughter from the group had Zoro wanting to rip his hair out. At least Chopper hadn't been making fun of him, though then again it didn't seem like the reindeer knew much of what was going on. He was glancing around asking about what puppies had to do with anything. Ah, such innocence.

Their torturing of Zoro was cut off short though when the door to the bar slammed open. All of them glanced to look, the curiosity of who would decide to enter in such a rude manor taking over. It was a man, one no one had really expected to be the one to kick open the door. He was quite lanky, standing with his shoulder's held high and his chin low. There was a shadow over his face, which matched the complexion of his skin quite well. He reached up, adjusting the location of his hair band, and then dramatically raised his head.

His eyes widen. There they were the group of strawhats that knew Sanji. He swallowed thickly. Though they didn't look too tough, he supposed, but obviously he was out numbered. They actually appeared quite rude, the man thought, as he noticed they went straight back to doing whatever the hell it was they were before he kicked in the door. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" He shouted, hoping to get their attention again. Each member slowly glanced back over. "You have to help me! Sanji's in trouble!"

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Did they hear that right? Sanji? Their Sanji? How many Sanji's did they know? Well they didn't know that guy so how did they know it was their Sanji. Luffy stared at him with his intimidating eyes.

"Sanji? What's wrong with Sanji?"

The man pressed his lips together, and then stared at the floor. Aw man how was he supposed to explain this to them without getting himself killed? He closed his eyes tightly. Ugh! That didn't matter right now! All that mattered was Sanji being saved!

"Sanji went to go fight my boss! He's going to get himself killed! No one can stop Don Kreig!"

Nami stood up from her seat and rested her hand on the table. She looked the man down and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

The man shook his head again in frustration. They didn't have time for this dammit! Didn't they want to save their friend?!

"My name is Gin, but you have to hurry! Sanji he.. he could be dead right now and-"

Robin sipped at her drink, slowly rising from off her husband's lap. Franky lifted up his sunglasses a bit to watch her.

"Don Kreig is an international criminal. What would he want with Sanji?"

Ussop swallowed nervously and Chopper's eyes widen as large as they could go.

"EH?"

Gin went to open his mouth again but was interrupted by the sound of a bottle slamming down on the bar. Zoro, his face calmed down, rose to his feet and peered at the stranger in a track suit. Frankly he didn't give a damn who was doing what, his interested had been peeked by the first sentence. Sanji, in trouble? And by an international criminal at that? Well, damn. Who was about to let that opportunity pass. Something finally clicked inside his noggin. So that's why Sanji fled.

"Take me there."  
-

_Present_

Zoro and Chopper cringed, hearing the slurping sound ring in their ears. They couldn't believe their eyes. Like magic, a trail of saliva had splashed its way up Nami's throat, pressing in the skin lightly and traveled up to her cheek. Nami whined in resistance, trying her hardest to move away, but there seemed to be something unseen holding her face still.

"N-Nami?" Chopper squeaked, his ears twitching.

There was a purr roaming around them he couldn't place with his eyes. He glanced around, sniffing at the air. Nami closed her eyes, letting out another cry as she struggled against the men holding her. Zoro narrowed his eyes in distaste, taking this as the perfect moment to get started. He unsheathed his swords before cranking his neck around.

"Oi..." He muttered in his confusion. What kind of sick game was this?

Chopper swallowed nervously and glanced up at Zoro. "Zoro someone's there. I can't see him but I can smell-"

An ignorant laugh cut Chopper off short and both the crewmen glanced back at Nami. Like magic before there very eyes an outline of someone came stunningly clear. Both couldn't help but open their eyes larger in fascination. This man had no only appeared out of nowhere, but had an unusual look about him. His face was half human and half lion, from what they could tell.

Zoro's brows furrowed more. Bet he got bullied when he was younger. No matter, he could do this.

"Who are you and what do you want with Nami?" Chopper demanded. He always felt much braver in the presence of his allies.

The man looked the reindeer over then grinned, his animal fangs shining in the headlights.

"I am the great Absalom and this is our bride." He announced, his tongue slithering out through his teeth again.

Zoro couldn't help but raise his brow slightly. Did he just refer to himself in the plural sense? When did Nami have a boyfriend? To make a snarky remark about wedding bells or not, he gripped the hilt's of his swords. There was a time and a place for everything.

"Heh, normally I'd let you have her." he replied. "But I can't let you."

Absalom rolled his eyes, moving his face away from Nami to glare at Zoro.

"Who said you had a choice?" he growled before his very being began to fade. Shitty bastard was going invisible again.

The two minion's holding Nami in place groaned slightly, turning to drag her away. Nami's eyes widen and she began to plea towards her crewmates one more time.

"Chopper! Zoro!"

Chopper took a deep breath, snarling his nose. "Kung Fu point!" He shouted, jumping up and changing forms. He landed gracefully on his hooves, positioning his arms in a traditional style. By this point Absalom's minions surrounding them where on the move. Chopper jumped up, spinning and landing a kick to the ones closest to him.

Zoro moved forward quickly, thrusting himself toward to the spot he'd last seen the deformed man. It would be an understatement to say that his ability was a bit annoying, but Zoro was well equipped for battle. He could sense the other man, although his one eye deceived him. He halted himself, opting to shift his weight towards the presence in his left. That was him, it was the only unexplained-

Zoro stopped, spinning around quickly to slice through bullets as they soared towards him. Damn. Being able to since all of them at once was a bitch when you were trying to locate a single douchebag. He'd have to finish them off quickly. He unsheathed his final sword, Wado and ritually placed in his jaw.

"Santoryu." He growled, raising Kitetsu and Shuusui upward to cross over Wado. The minions groaned, moving in closer. Zoro's eyes narrowed.

There was something about these opponents he wasn't familiar with, something he couldn't pin. Each seemed to have their own aura of strength around them. They moved awkwardly and heavy, yet held their weapons like experts in their field. Then there was of course... The modifications they seemed to share with the lion faced man who was still missing in action.

Regardless, Zoro didn't have time to play any guessing games. "Tora Gari!"

He swung his blades outward, sending a powerful force towards the approaching enemies. There was a glint in Zoro's eye as he watched the men be thrown back, their flesh ripping and blood splattering from his attack landing. He wasn't done yet though. He spun quickly on his heel,

Behind him the other men had closed in, their own swords and what not held high and at the ready. Zoro almost wanted to scoff at their attempt of attacking him while he wasn't watching.

"Tatsu Maki!" He yelled, the force from his blades causing the wind to shift and cyclone outwards. The foe's eyes widen in their surprise and although they could have attempted to escape, all efforts were futile. They were caught instantly while Zoro shot past them. They were propelled upward, yelling out in their surprise as the wind hit them brutally, slashing at their faces and bodies.

He grinned, standing up right and taking Wado out of his mouth. He decidedly glanced back at his handy work, only to furrow his brow in consideration. These men should have easily been incapacitated. Yet... Some how they were still squirming about, climbing back up and onto their feet like nothing had hit them at all. Which was impossible, the wounds were still completely visible and they weren't healing in anyway. He glanced over across the way and at Chopper.

The reindeer was a flash of bouncing energy, shouting out his 'hee-ya's' proudly and spinning about to headbutt, punch and kick away the enemies surrounding him. As he paused, panting in his exhaustion, he glanced down at his foes. His face changed to an obvious confusion when they were yet again rising.

"Zoro! They wont stay down!" He announced exhaustively.

Zoro didn't have to respond, feeling the reindeer as he watched him. Instead he placed Wado back in between his teeth. So this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Perhaps, the key to this was finding the invisible man. In this type of world where even reindeers can become human like, it was possible he was a sort of ring leader towards these things. He only wished there were a way to separate them all so that he could pin point him exactly.

He jolted forward again at the crowd of Zombies. Zoro could only keep reminding himself he didn't have time to be messing with these when there were bigger fish to fry. A sword clammered down on Kitetsu and Shuusui as Zoro held them defensively in front of himself. He pushed the other away, his feet sliding back.

What ever these things were they weren't just ordinary fighters. They were powerful, perhaps not as strong as he, but something was definitely very off about them. He just couldn't get past the fact they were able to withstand such wounds they already have and still move to fight him.

He slashed at another ones side, sending him down, then swung to the opposite side, crossing his blades to deliver another outward slash. Swords clashed against swords and he angled Kitetsu just in time to block another swing. It was ridiculous. No matter what damage they seemed to be taking, they were able to continue coming at him.

Suddenly a sharp sensation ran up Zoro's spine. His eyes widen, his teeth clenching down on Wado as he snarled. Fucking Bastard! He had just gotten distracted a moment and that imbecile- ugh! He could feel the claw marks up his back and he maneuvered around, slashing at behind him horizontally. His body tensed as he watched the tip of his blade come in contact with a missile coming from thin air.

His sword sliced it perfectly, as he expected it would, but was unable to send the sliced pieces far enough away in their explosion. He was blown back, his arm and blade raising up over his face as he landed backward. Damn it. What was going on here?

Chopper yanked his head away for a moment, hearing the explosion. He trembled watching Zoro get flung back. Was he alright? His suspicion was too much for the poor deer to handle.

"Zoro!" He yelled, turning to look over at the swordsman. It was his first mistake. One of the zombie minions who still refused to stay defeated reached up, tossing a chain around Choppers neck. This caught Chopper by surprise and he let out a large yelp. Another few minions grabbed onto the chain. It was the worst possible thing, sea stone.

After the dust had cleared from the to close for comfort explosion, Zoro peered out ahead of him. So this guy could go invisible and shoot missiles? Well he wasn't about to give him another shot at it. He rose to his feet again, cracking his neck the side. There was a faint taste of blood in his mouth and his exposed back still stung.

A shadow seemed to cross his face as he watched Chopper go down in the corner of his eye. Great, now he had two people to save. Not to mention the zombies that had once been occupied by the furry little creature were now headed this way, still in able shape. Zoro studied them down one last time. They had to have a weakness. If not, the least he could do..

He blocked an oncoming sword slash, letting metal hit metal with a loud clash. He pushed him off with great force, but did not retreat for the next in line. Instead the swordsman aimed differently than normal and without even moving, or so it appeared to the normal person, limbs of the henchmen began to drop effortlessly. Each of the men just seemed to moan in irritation or stare in confusion.

"Sanzen Sekai," he mouthed breathlessly. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, letting his mind stray enough to curse himself for not bringing his bandana- formal wear or not.

It continued on a while longer, the mindless zombies rising up again and again just to be endlessly sliced at. Even without their limbs, some had resorted to their mouths. It wasn't difficult as much as repetitive- and that invisible bastard. Every once in a while a stray missile would come to par but really he had stayed clear. It made Zoro hiss. Coward. It infuriated him. Who knew what had happened to Nami and Chopper, at this point he had been so distracted by pure number of enemies..

"You'll never defeat them." A laugh from no where in particular scratched at Zoro's insides. He'd kill him, if he could just find him.

Finally, having absolutely enough, he set himself up for what he desired to be his finale move. "Kokujo.." He began, starting to spin with his blades out while his enemies continued to approach. "O Tatsumaki!" Like before, a cyclone of power was sent from his blades, catching the zombies up like they were weightless. It cut through them like butter, slashing every which way.

It should keep them at bay for a long while, considering it usually didn't stop until there was no more to damn to hell. He let out a huff, taking Wado out of his mouth a moment. Seemingly to sense his minions approaching fates, the bastard in charge finally revealed himself. Absalom slowly faded into view, standing feet in front of a slouching Zoro. He was scratched in random places, meaning he hadn't totally been able to dodge Zoro's attacks. Not so much could be said for the trees and cars among the road.

"Never say never." snarked Zoro. Now that Absalom was separated from the mass of spirits being tossed about next to them, he could sense him individually. All he needed to do was keep him separate, should he decide to go incognito once again. At last he could release some of this tension-

"Zoro."

Zoro's body froze at the sound. It was a calm, familiar voice that crawled up his throbbing spine and made his heart leap. Why.. Why did he hear that? Surely... He turned his chin to the side, able to take in the view with his single eye. It was his greatest fears realized. Sanji stood a foot or so behind him, wearing his usual classy suit and an unusually bright undershirt, floral printed this time.

His shoulders were slouched, his hands slid into his pockets cooly. In the corner of his lips was a comfortable cigarette. It was Sanji, standing before him like nothing was wrong. Hell, he was _standing_! There was a rush of mixed feelings running through Zoro. But mostly, it was confusion. This didn't make sense at all, he couldn't wrap his head around-

Zoro was thrown forward, a missile hitting him into his back while he was distracted. He mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down and leaving his back exposed yet again. Leave it to be anything about Sanji that brought the most vulnerable in him. He was flung towards Sanji, only to be met in the gut with a fierce kick.

That's when he knew. He'd been tricked. That wasn't Sanji. It could look like Sanji, sound like Sanji and attempt to kick like Sanji, but that was no blackleg style Zoro knew. It lacked the very essence of Sanji's skill Zoro knew better than anyone. None the less it did it's job. Zoro spit out some blood, landing back on his back. His swords clattered on the ground. He had promised himself he wouldn't lose again. No he still wouldn't! He ignored his pain and tried to reach out towards his swords, but only glanced over to meet the eyes of the wandering undead minions.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Pee-u!" Bon moaned, spitting the cigarette out of his mouth.

He dramatically brought the back of his hand to his mouth and licked at it to try and get the taste out of his mouth. This proved very entertaining seeing as his voice and image was that of Sanji. Absalom looked at him curiously, his victory grin never fading.

"We are very impressed. How did you know that would work?" He pondered out loud, looking Bon Clay down. The man had even gotten himself Sanji like clothes to fit the part.

Bon Clay sighed and reached up to his cheek. His appearance changed back to normal and Absalom jumped back in surprise. Even though he knew what Bon Clay looked like, he still never got used to the... outlandish appearance and make up. Bon frowned, cradling his face in his hand. He rose up on his toes.

"Because anyone would stop for their true love!" He swooned. It was overly obvious the okama was a hopeless romantic. They both glanced over at their van. Zoro was propped up against its side, his arms bound by sea stone chains, an apparently not easily broken substance. Not to mention its effects on Devil Fruit users. Just looking at it gave both the lion man and the girly man shivers.

"I almost thought we were goners." Barked Absalom. He was smug and relieved at the same time about getting away with his life, considering what he had already heard about this group. It would seem he didn't care if his attacks were dishonorable and dirty, so long as he was the overall winner.

Bon Clay sighed again. It was hard to tell if out of boredom or perhaps for other reasons. Maybe even, guilt? But even so he lifted his arms above him and did a nice spin on his toes. "So lion-chan~ Shall I call the boss or will you?" He chimed.

Absalom looked at the van again, then at Zoro. "I'll call him and meet you at the warehouse." He licked his lips, turning back to Bon. "Keep that ginger ready for me."

Kaya politely excused herself from the party, finding herself to the back hallway. Since the commotion involving Sanji earlier, things just weren't sitting right with her. She couldn't help but notice that Chopper, a well known doctor in the field, had left without really tending to the panicking Sanji. Being in the health industry herself, it really jumbled her thoughts.

Something about leaving a man who had experience an attack in a room while all that was going on.. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't check on him! Sanji was a gentleman and was always kind to her on occasions when they met. Maybe instead of him being alone in the room, she could convince him to come back out with the others? Maybe get his mind off of everything else? Surely he knew the others could handle it.

She smiled kindly, opening the door to the room that Ussop had texted her. Her eyebrow rose though and she glanced around. There wasn't anyone here. But she could've sworn this was the room! She stepped in glancing around. That's when Kaya saw the Strawhat settled down on the floor. She walked quietly over and bent down slowly, carefully picking it up. She was well aware of it's significance.

That still didn't answer her question about Sanji though. She stood back up and rushed back to the hallway.

"Sanji?" She asked experimentally, hoping he would just call from another room.

Discouraged from the lack of any response she looked back down at the hat in her hands. She brushed her thumb across the brim, then in the corner of her eye noticed something off about the walkways carpet. From the doorway it seemed to have become turned upward, as if it were flipped up when Sanji left the room. It traveled down towards the back entrance.

Just the thought made Kaya very nervous. Surely, Sanji didn't try to move on his own and leave, right? She hurriedly began pacing down the hall, turning her head to look in each room. She opened the backdoor with more force than needed and peered down the stone steps towards the back drive. At the bottom was an all to familiar sight. A scuffed wheelchair overturned, it's occupant no where to be found.

Kaya dropped the straw hat from her hand, letting it slowly float out of reach. It spun for a moment, then settled down still next to the wheelchair. A small whimper escaped from her mouth as she brought up her hand in shock. She glanced around for any sign of Sanji, but saw nothing. What? What could have happened? Where was Sanji? Did someone come and grab him like they had Nami?

She began backing back into the house. She had to do something and quick! Her hand moved down to her sweater's pocket, only to realize they were empty. Ah! Her phone! It was still in her purse at the party! She had to let them know asap. She kicked off her heels, knowing they would only hinder her since time was of the essence, then fled back to the main room to find her phone and alert the others immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't follow my tumblr for updates, I was out of town this past weekend and the hotel's wifi was not working correctly and wasn't able to get online and update until today when I got home. Q_Q I'm so sorry. ALSO want to say first and foremost I have no doubt in my mind Zoro or Chopper or Nami could kick the hell out of all these guys after time skip lmao. Just for my own story purposes I had to nerf them down and I'm so sorry, I hated doing it but I needed to at the same time...This was an interesting chapter to write, I've never written a fight scene before in my life so I'm really hoping it comes across as okay. Like I mentioned before the All Blue will basically be made up of enemies Sanji has had to face in canon. (Heres a question for you, Which Sanji Villian do you want to see most in the story?) Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! Reviews welcomed ! Ta ta for now! Also thank you to my friend Tori who beta read this for me even though boyxboy stuff makes his skin crawl XD ! We were able to give my usual beta reader Bethan a break after beta-ing chapters 8 & 9 yesterday! Also did you miss those flashbacks? ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

Kaya burst back into the ballroom, not paying any mind to her guests who were seemingly alarmed at her behavior. She was pale as a ghost while she snatched her bag from her table, dropping its contents of lipstick, change and other beauty products onto the table. She shifted them around eagerly for her phone. Her hands were absolutely shaking.

Sanji was gone! He was missing! Where could he be? She couldn't understand. He couldn't have possibly gotten up on his own and walked out – he was impaired now, that much she knew. She winced a little in her panic, scrolling through her contacts. The position of the chair was another thing. It was on its side. Had he fallen out?

Or worse. Was Sanji attacked? Had someone pushed him down the stairs then dragged him away? She had hoped to herself the blonde had enough sanity to not plunge himself down them...then again that show that had gone down not more than an hour ago in front of everyone could have challenged him to take drastic measures.

Then the whole situation with Ussop and his friends! She had been kept out of the loop for obvious reasons that she was assured she didn't need to know, but they had rushed off to do something.

"Kaya is everything alright?" A calming voice from behind her.

Kaya just shook her head, looking at the numbers in her list. Who was she even supposed to be calling about this? They had all gone separate ways...That green haired guy with the sword was going to kill her valet for goodness sakes, she didn't want to call him and be on the wrong end of that anger. She could call Ussop but... It ache her heart to think that distracting him could cost him his life if they were in some sort of dire situation!

"I don't know..." She cried softly, turning to look at who had come to console her. "Everything's a mess and now Sanji's missing and I don't know who to call-"  
The man's dark eyes widen slightly. Kaya's heart sank. She knew this person, but at the same time she didn't. It was only by association of knowing everyone else that they were connected. Ussop had mentioned him once she was sure, Luffy tons of times. There was a shadow cast on his face from his unique head wear, but even then Kaya could recognize the distinguishing freckles the raven haired man had.

"You are..."

The man reached out and took the phone from Kaya's hand rather quickly, but at the same time enough so that he was still gentle towards her. He closed it and his expression changed to a more serious demeanor.

"If you value your life and those of the people here..." the man began lowly, glancing off at the crowd. Kaya's frightened eyes followed and they gazed over.

Most everyone else had gone back to whatever they were doing, but a select handful that Kaya hadn't noticed before and couldn't very well recognize was still watching like hawks.

"You won't mention anything more about this."

He swiftly moved his hand back to the table, dropping her phone back with her contents. Then, he plastered a smile on his face. "Great party by the way." He continued to tip his hat then move towards the exiting doors.

Kaya just continued to stare at where he had been dumbfounded. What had that been about? Her ears were ringing so loud along with her beating heart and then at some point her cheeks had flushed. Why... Why was that guy here and acting that way? And then why... why hadn't he been wearing a shirt?

–-

_Four weeks ago._

Everyone had heard it. The deafening crack that literally made all their hearts stop. They had made it, or nearly made it in time just to see it happen. They're spirits had been high. They were going to save Sanji. They had heard it all from Gin, that he had been in trouble, that he had been led here to this quiet shipyard... isolated for a reason.

It had taken them all longer to find him then they would have liked to admit, lost in the maze of the shipyard containers, towering up to the sky in rows like a never ending maze. They were all so out of breath in their panic, the relief at seeing the Cook still alive cooling over them. They had found him, it wasn't too late. Each one of the crew had wanted to scream out they were here; let him know he wasn't alone.

Sanji had been standing in front of them a ways those mere moments ago, up on a ramp that led to where their current enemy stood in amusement. His back was turn toward them and from the silence and stillness of the atmosphere they could tell the confrontation was yet to come. Between their pants and glancing at one another to rejoice in their arrival, they could hear the murmurs of a discussion.

Luffy grinned satisfactory to himself at arriving. He wasn't going to leave his good friend alone. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but what they had heard from that Gin guy on the way over here things weren't the best. Luffy never liked to pry, but if someone was going to harm his friend, no, Gin had mentioned killing, he wasn't going to stand idly by.

"SANJI!" He roared from their position. His voice traveled over the open space.

The members of Don Krieg's gang, some of which already found themselves on the ground scattered in the opening turned to look. Obviously, Sanji had already done some damage to get to his enemy. Nami scowled at their idiot Captain.

"Luffy!" She scolded, pulling him back by his shirt. Their plan had been to support Sanji from behind, only if he needed it. It was obvious this had been something Sanji kept away from them, for reasons they didn't really understand, but regardless they wanted him to know they were there for him should the situation call for it.

Sanji's back visibly tensed. What were they doing here? How did they find him? His cigarette dropped from his hand, his teeth clenching tight. What did they know? Don Krieg roared in laughter in front of him, gazing at something behind him, which could easily be assumed as the gang.

"What's this? You brought an audience to watch your demise?" He chuckled, grinning his ape like face.

Sanji's shoulder's shook. He wasn't planning to die here to day, least of all to Don Krieg. He swallowed hard, hearing softly in his ears the commotion from across the way.

"No matter. I'll be sure to make it quite the show."

Luffy freed his arm from Nami, fully determined to let his presence be known. He began walking towards the two. "Oi!" He called out again, this time using his hands to cuff his mouth. "Sanji!"

Zoro, who was standing with the other's glared at Krieg, sizing him up. So this was the international criminal who wanted Sanji's life. Ussop reached out towards Luffy this time too, taking the arm Nami didn't inhabit.

"Luffy! Shhh! Don't get involved." He pleaded.

Sanji balled his fist and turned around quickly. These idiots, what were they doing here? Were they trying to in danger themselves? Didn't they know anything?

"Luffy! You shitty idiot get out of here!" He yelled, glaring over at them.

His expression was desperate and it made his friends extremely uncomfortable. The shadow of the man behind him as he began to move didn't help. Sanji watched as each of his friend's faces began to visibly change into shock, how each of their mouths seemed to drop.

There was nothing running through his mouth but the constant curses for letting himself be distracted, even momentarily. When he tried to spun on his heel, his eye's caught it, the tip of the infamous exploding blade. He was to slow, he could do nothing. The distance between him and the weapon was unforgivable, whatever he did an impact would be made and the explosion would come.

If he kicked it away, he risked his legs. If he tried to smack it, there went his precious hands. He could hear the scream Nami let out and his head throbbed. This was it, he'd practically given Krieg the opportunity.

The Straw hat gang watched in horror as the spear made impact with Sanji. They couldn't tell if it was his side, or his back, nor did they have time. But they had heard it, oh they had heard it, that inhuman crack that echoed in their heads. Sanji's painted expression of agony as the explosion moved him forward in what felt like had been played in slow motion, blood spraying from somewhere on him, spitting out of his mouth and nose, trailing down his chin.

Sanji landed on his knees, his weight seemingly crumbling under him. His blue eyes were wide and empty, his body shaking. Don Krieg just chuckled, the smoke from the explosion clearing. His hand extended towards Sanji, who was now slowly begun to fall forward. The Bastard took a handful of Sanji's blonde locks with a gloved hand then yanked hard, snapping the cook's chin upward. The movement allowed more blood to flow from the corners of his mouth.

"Puny shit. To think they thought you'd actually be a challenge for me." He growled lowly.

Sanji struggled with his arm, attempting to bring it up and reach for Don's hand. Don Krieg wasn't about to have it though and to display his hold merely jerking him to the side. It worked and Sanji's arm dropped, the pain from the first attack and now from his roots far too overwhelming. But if it hurt it didn't show on Sanji's face. It was already frozen in that state of shock.

Don Krieg began to lift Sanji upright by his grip. With his other hand he adjusted his grip on his one ton exploding spear. He rolled his shoulder, glancing over at the state of Sanji's comrades. They were to petrified to move.

"Now let's give them a show."

There were a million thoughts running through their minds, but all went unnoticed as they came to terms with what was happening before them. How was this even possible? Was this for real? Had that attack really just caught Sanji and then... and Then that crack? Zoro couldn't feel his body. It was like he was watching something unreal. It had to be.

His mind simply couldn't wrap around what was going on. He almost wanted to fall back himself in his disbelief. That crack wasn't part of the explosion- no that was Sanji. His Sanji. He had just watched his Sanji... and Now.. What had that even been? His legs? Oh god not his leg's, they were his life. Then his arms, his hands? But they were his passion. No it couldn't be those, It couldn't! Please no. Then, his back...?

Zoro wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore. Could people even survive a broken back? Why couldn't he move? He needed to move! He cursed inside himself. Why did his body disobey him? He needed to run over there, slice that bastard into shreds. No, run to Sanji. Smack that hand off of him. Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch Sanji! He doesn't deserve the touch of such filthy hands.

But still his body wouldn't move. It was so surreal. All the sound around him, the reactions of his crew, though few considering they were in just as much a shock, were canceled out. It was a silent ringing, that's all he could hear. That and that crack he knew he'd never forget.

Sanji's eye's, though seemingly lifeless moved downward. He couldn't feel much of anything anymore, but he could still see. It hadn't been enough yet to drown out the rest of his senses. He could see them, the faces of those he cared most about. Those he had let down and lied to. What were they doing here? Why had they come? The tears streamed down his cheeks and merged with the blood covering his chin and neck.

He couldn't feel much, he wasn't sure where the hit had landed. God everything hurt, It hurt so bad. He tightened his eyes closed. He couldn't handle both. He could handle the pain, or he could handle the broken faces of his crew, but not together. Sanji Black was strong, but no he wasn't that strong. So he waited, knowing that finishing blow would come at any moment. He couldn't make his body protest even now.

Don Krieg looked back down at his prey and grinned a massive gorilla grin. Then, effortlessly with his massive weapon, he shoved it towards Sanji's back. The explosion was just as massive as the first and it sent Sanji flying forward. He landed on his side, but due to the ramp began to tumble, his blood staining the ground as he traveled. His body flopped and came to its abrupt halt when it met the flat service.

Each member of his crew's eyes had followed it. Luffy's pupils began to shrink in his panic, he was ostensibly coming back to his senses. Each one of them waited for any sign of life. But Sanji, as he had settled on his back, was no longer moving. Nami closed her eyes, letting out a loud scream of Sanji's name.

Luffy forced himself to step forward, rage pulsing through every vein in his body. He was seething as he opened his mouth and shouted across the large opening. "SANJI!" It held such power that all of Krieg's men that had seemed to find their footing yet again stumbled backward, struggling to resist falling clean over.

Luffy was hurting, hell they all were. Had they just witnessed their friend's demise? Why couldn't they move, so shocked from fear? If only they had moved seconds before, if only they had acted as soon as they came, No. They had to act now. This was still happening, Sanji was still there. He had to be. And Luffy's scream, before he moved his shoulder back, finally snapped them out of their bewildered state.

Within seconds their captain had extended his arm with the amazing ability he possessed. It stretched far beyond its limits, across the clearing, over Sanji and towards Krieg. He was worried about Sanji, yes of course there wasn't any question about it, but he was more infuriated with the son of a bitch who dared touch his family. Luffy knew enough in that moment to trust those he loved to take care of Sanji. His objective jumped straight to revenge.

His arm grabbed ahold of the railing to the ramp and he jumped off the ground, easily sending himself flying closer as his arm retracted. While in the air he tucked his legs forward, fully intending to land feet first into the hulk of a man.

Don smirked, watching the rubber man zone in on him. He extended his arms out smugly. This was the world's strongest armor of course, he'd like to see some little wimp just try and pierce it. Don Krieg's thoughts were very naïve though, which he discovered right on impact. The air escaped his lungs as he was pushed backward and away at an alarming rate. He slammed into some of the shipyard containers, hell he went through the first few, before coming to a stop.

Luffy hadn't even begun to quench his thirst for ass kicking though. With his sandal's clacking, he approached the containers, peering through their new Don Krieg outline holes.

Chopper gripped his bag straps tightly and closed his eyes. Sanji! He was in so much trouble! He reminded himself, and then opened them again. He had to make it across and fast! They were running out of time! But already Don Krieg's men were regaining their strength.

"Sanji! I'm coming!" he announced, making the bold decision to begin running.

Ussop, hearing his friend, watched as he ran. "Chopper! Wait!" He called out. The enemies were beginning to mob, what was chopper doing acting so restless? Of course they all wanted to rush over there but not get injured in the process.

"Go I'll cover you." Nami said shakily, grabbing her three parts of the Clima-tact off her waist. Quickly she began to disperse black clouds that were controlled inside bubbles into the sky.

Ussop nodded, taking this moment to follow after Chopper.

Zoro still hadn't come down from his panic, staring at Sanji's body. He didn't come to reality into the large hand of his cyborg friend touched his shoulder gently.

"Get going, we'll cover you Zoro!" He shouted in the chaos, motioning his thumb over to Robin.

Robin's expression was probably the most composed of them all as she crossed her arms in front of her and gently closed her eyes. Zoro didn't have to hear what she said; he could read it on her lips. "Clutch."

Several men on the field moaned in agony. It was all Zoro needed and he snapped back into reality. He unsheathed Wado with little to no effort and without even making a motion to respond to his blue haired friend, the swordsman had dashed off into the opening at impressive speed. Only the gushing of blood from Krieg's men as he passed could give off the path he decided to take. In mere seconds he was there, standing over Sanji's body, looking down at it.

There was an unsettling feeling in his gut and he could feel himself getting light headed. He slid Wado back into her sheath, and then absentmindedly grabbed Ussop's shoulder. The sharpshooter and the small doctor had arrived first without delay and were beginning to look the cook over, but that didn't matter to Zoro. He needed to be close to Sanji, and Ussop was in the way.

He was gentle, in the most gentle way you could be when you pried and tossed your friend off to the side. Ussop landed on his behind, looking up at Zoro in slight confusion, but he understood. They were all close, but Sanji and Zoro... they had something more, something even Ussop couldn't comprehend unless he thought of his dear Kaya. Even still, it was a mysterious bond, but he wasn't going to interrupt. There was no lying about this, it looked bad. Hell, it was bad.

Zoro bent down on his knee, his hand shakily reaching out. He could hear Sanji's shallow breathing, watched as those blue eyes, barely clinging onto the life locked away inside moved towards him. He could sense, no he could actually feel it, the dread inside Sanji of him looking, at seeing him in such a state. There was blood all around them, it was reaching out and staining onto Zoro's clothes as he bent over him, his dark eyes wide with confusion.

"Sanji." He croaked finally, breaking from those eyes. They trailed down his abdomen. Blood, so much blood. Where was it coming from? His fingers moved to touch it, emerging themselves in the thick liquid. There was a hitch in Sanji's raspy breath and he jerked back.

"Zoro we have to get him out of here right now!" Chopper's tiny voice demanded beside him.

Zoro wasn't paying attention though. He turned his chin upward meeting those eyes again. They were so pained, but they spoke to him so clearly. His jaw was trembling, his eyelids heavy. His chest hurt as brutal as Sanji's appeared to be. "Sanji." He breathe again, moving his hand towards the cook's face.

It was pale, so pale. His fingertips brushed against his cheek, but only received a faint warmth. They left a small trail of Sanji's own blood on his cheek.

"Zoro." Sanji's voice came out almost inaudible, and his hand shook at his side as he tried to lift it. Chopper immediately squeaked, instructing Sanji to stop moving at once.

"I'm sorry."

The words hurt more than anything Zoro could imagine. It almost made him wonder if perhaps the spear had come back and struck him, that in his distraction his chest has exploded and caused such a sensation. It was such a simple statement but he knew it meant so much more.

I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for going off on my own, for failing in the end, for dying.. It was a final plea for forgiveness. Sanji knew it was bad, he knew how this looked, but this shitty swordsman wasn't about to accept that. Zoro grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Cook, don't you dare die." He growled in false anger. He knew Sanji was a fighter, he knew tha t this wasn't the end. It couldn't be, it was never the end. They'd wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine. This was ridiculous.

"Zoro we really got to move him!" Chopper pleaded again, only to fall on deaf ears.

"GOMU GOMU NO-"

A large explosion shook the ground beneath them. "I'll fucking kill you if you die." There was a slight twitch at Sanji's eyes as he stared into Zoro's eyes. His vision was getting really blurry now and all he could really make out was the green of the Marimo's hair and the tan of his skin, but he was stubborn about moving his glance from the spot where he eyes had met with Zoro's.

He could only hope that the message was conveyed across to the idiot swordsman in the usual way where they understood what the other meant, without any words even being said. He loved that most about the relationship he shared with Zoro. Man, he had to admit, even now that things were looking so bad and the shit head went with some cheesy ass 'I'll kill you if you die' statement that made no sense whatsoever, that he really did love the guy.

But even so, he couldn't control everything. Finally everything started to shift and things went very dark for the blonde. Zoro's hand went limp as he felt Sanji's loose its life. If it were even possible to explain he saw it, the light fade from Sanji's eyes. How they glassed over and shifted upward onto something else.

"We have to retreat immediately. He's planning to gas this whole vicinity." Robin's calm voice alerted the others from behind.

"That makes no sense; he'd kill his own men!" Nami's nervousness replied.

Chopper, noticing the change in Sanji yet again grew restless. He changed into his heavy point, literally shoving Zoro away like a linebacker and scooping up his patient in his arms. Zoro stumbled over silently and unmoving. His gaze was down at his hand that had held Sanji, still sticky with his blood.

"We've got to get him to a hospital! NOW!" Chopper instructed. No body protested as they began moving back towards the way they came.

Ussop moved towards Zoro. "Zoro come on! Let's go! We gotta get out of here!" He yelled at him, shaking his shoulder. It was obvious the daze the green haired man was locked in.

Zoro stared up at him, unsure what to even say or do.

"Chopper's got Sanji. He'll take care of him. He'll be alright. We gotta go! Now!"

Zoro looked away and at the carnage. Don Krieg's men were on the ground in agony, defeated easily. Thanks to Nami there was even a slight drizzle falling from the sky. He hadn't even noticed and here he was soaked. He forced himself to a closure and nodded. He stood up, his body tense and began to follow the rest of the crew as they high tailed it out.

Franky raised his sunglasses, looking at the battle behind them between the two bosses and the gas they had nearly just escaped.

"Is he going to be alright?" He wondered out loud.

Robin glanced at her husband then over at Sanji's fragile body in Chopper's arms.

"There are more pressing matters at hand." she assured.

_Present_

"Un, deux, trois! Un, deux, trois! Un, deux trois!" Bon Clay sung, spinning around on the tips of his toes.

The poor okama was in a bad shape, fighting with the mixed feelings surrounding his mind. He stopped his twirling for the moment and let his arms fall to his sides. He let out a deep breath. It was no fun twirling around in his okama way when he had such doubt and regret. But that's when he noticed how far from his initial spot he had traveled. He was still where he needed to be, but not anywhere he recognized.

His eyes widen though when he caught sight of something interesting. He let out a long 'tisk tisk tisk'.

"Sanji-kun," He began, putting his arms on his hips. "We should really stop meeting like this."

* * *

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP THIS FLASHBACK. JUST THIS FLASHBACK MAN. I actually got so nervous about writing this so I kept putting it off ;; I hope that it came through okay. You liked it though at least...right? RIGHT? ragequit. Oh and that mystery man who I hope came across as obvious.. You guys forgot about him didn't you!? I mentioned him like two chapters ago! It was just a little detail but I did!... ~ Please be sure to let me know what you think about this chapter~! QnQ Sorry there was initially suppose to be more here in it but that flashback engulfed chapter 11. Hope it left a ginormous impression like I wanted it to ! Back to hiding under a rock until next update 8D**

**ps. Also as I'm sure youve noticed this chapter is still under construction edit wise. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Those are..." Ussop's voice shook.

They had arrived to the scene in shock. Everything had been blown around and distorted; trees cut in half along the road. Cars were smashed into themselves, lining the sides and across the middle, essentially blocking the road. Franky had made himself useful by throwing them off to the side with ease so that they could get through.

"Zoro's." Robin finished Ussop's sentence, her throat tightening.

Things weren't looking good. They had finally caught up to Zoro, but it would only appear they were too late. It was amazing to think that in such a short amount of time so much had unfolded. Neither Zoro or Chopper were anywhere in sight though. They found his truck and now, as both Ussop and Robin watched, Luffy was approaching them with three swords in his arms.

He stopped in front of them, holding them tightly. His expression was unreadable as per usual, but his gaze was towards the ground.

"He wouldn't have left these." He said lowly.

Both Ussop and Robin agreed. It was well known how precious Zoro's swords were to him. If they were separate it was only because Zoro was forcibly taken away from them. Seeing the wreckage around them though and no sign of their friends, that seemed to be the case. Luffy began handing the swords to a shaking Ussop, who nearly dropped them.

"I'm going after them." Luffy announced, his black eyes scanning Robin, waiting for any type of protest.

Robin pressed her lips together. She had hoped that this wouldn't be the issue, that they would be able to provide back up and save Nami without needing to seek the All Blue out themselves. Things were happening far too fast. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"We can't be sure what location they've taken them. This was obviously a set up."

She motioned with her face to the street her husband had so thankfully cleared. His attention had been peeked by now as he made his way over; putting his sunglasses on despite that the sun was nowhere to be seen. There was something in his hand that they all rather not comment on, though they acknowledged it. They were the pictures of Nami and Fullbody he'd found in the remains of Nami's vehicle.

"They planned to block in Chopper and Zoro, most likely expecting us all by the amount of..."

She glanced back at the ground. A fact none of them really wanted to acknowledge, to save their stomach the trouble, was the body parts lining the street. Some of them were still moving, something they'd only seen in special effects of zombie movies.

Ussop swallowed thickly, looking away from the corpse pieces. This was all too much to handle! It was way too freaky! And to even imagine that Zoro had been defeated by these guys? It was scary! If Zoro couldn't take them down and was taken hostage also, what near chance did he have? No. He couldn't think that way, he had promised himself that he'd be a stronger man. He'd need to be for Kaya. Ah! That's right! Kaya! He turned his head frantically back to them.

"You don't think they were planning to crash the party too do you?"

His friends studied his face then exchanged glances. Robin unraveled her arms.

"It's possible. It wouldn't surprise me if they were there now,"she admitted.

Ussop's eyes widen. It wouldn't surprise her? Why was she acting so calm? What about Kaya? They had just left her and Sanji practically unprotected! They needed to go back before something bad happened! What if something bad had already happened?! He was beginning to break out in a sweat while millions of concerns came to mind.

Franky cleared his throat and looked towards the ground. "I'll call Franky Family; have them go check it out. They can monitor the party while we go after Blue."

Robin nodded, turning her body away from Franky while he began taking out his phone. She looked at her captain who was fuming.

"Luffy, I was able to pin point some possible locations but they are only speculation. They want them alive though, otherwise they would be here."

Luffy had his hands tightly balled into fists. They could practically feel the anger radiating from his glance. He was fed up with this All Blue and hurting his friends. The time to stop this was drawing quickly near. He turned his chin up, his face guarded. Luffy was definitely willing to go to the edge of the world and back, turning each home as he went to find them.

"Let's get going then." He ordered.

* * *

"Ugh! Get away from me!" Nami shrieked.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at the sound. His head was throbbing and he wasn't sure exactly where he was. He only knew his chest was tight, not necessarily an inner feeling as much as...chains? He had opened his eyes, gazing down. They had chained him up? There was a movement to the side of him, that made the chains dig into his stomach.

"Let her go!"

It was Chopper, chained next to him. Though the reindeer had had better days. His eyes were half lidded, his body limp. His head was resting against Zoro's side. The chains were made of sea stone, one of the only effective things against devil fruit users besides actual water itself. It didn't help in Zoro's case however that it was one of the strongest materials out there.

Zoro's eye traveled to the scene unfolding around them. They were in an unknown location, a white colored room with tiled floors. Towards the entrance their objective, or failed objective as much as Zoro would hate to admit, Nami was separately chained around her arms.

She was being held up by Absalom, who again with his mutated lion snout was licking at her throat and face, much to the audience's disgust. Nami had her face turned away, horrified.

"Aw come on, say it." Absalom teased, nuzzling her. "Say you'll be our bride."  
Zoro glared. That was absolutely disgusting. He glanced back at his chains and tried flexing his way out of them with brute force to no avail. If only he had his swords... That was right. A glint of pure rage sparked in his eye. He swore if anything happened to his swords when he got out of this, because let's be honest he'd undoubtedly get out of this; there would be hell to pay. He continued trying, none the less.

Absalom's hand began to trail up Nami's leg and tease at the bottom of her dress. His lips were grinning, his cheeks red. He licked his fangs over; his eyes scanning her like a piece of meat, or worse, his mate. Nami was shaking in his grip, her eyes widening when he finally reached her panties...

"No! Get away from me!" demanded Nami. She whipped her head around fast, head butting her assailant.

Absalom let out a yell, tossing Nami outward. She fell to the floor, sliding to a stop right against her crew mates. Chopper yelped weakly in concern.

"You annoying bitch! I was willing to save your life!" He growled as he moved toward the door, rubbing where she had collided. He let out a mischievous chuckle. "You're going to regret that."

Zoro let out a loud dry laugh, which earned him a baffled look from his captor.

"What's so funny?" He made sure to add extra emphasis to Zoro's name. "_Roronoa._"

Zoro let out a huff through his nostrils, turning his chin up towards the ceiling.

"She chose death over you." Zoro explained, watching him smugly. "Apply cold water to the burn."

* * *

_Four weeks ago._

"Zoro..." Chopper's tiny voice traveled across the room.

It sounded gentle, yet exhausted. Zoro wasn't a rocket scientist, but he didn't need to be to figure the young reindeer had been crying. He knew what about, but in all honesty Zoro wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He tightened his grip on the top of the window frame he was leaning against. His eye continued to peer out and at Robin's garden.

It had been a few days now, but the events that had happened just a handful of nights ago were still fresh in his mind. It kept replaying inside his head, the vision of Sanji, the indescribable feeling of watching his life practically fade through his fingers. The feeling of self-disappointment. Even Zoro could be his own enemy, questioning why he didn't do more.

He could hear Chopper quietly close the door behind him. He wasn't deaf; he had heard the earlier crying and arguing. Their doctor must have already broken whatever news he had to the rest of the crew, who found themselves in the other room. Zoro brought his free hand up to fall down his face. He still wasn't sure if this was reality and if it was, if he'd choose to believe it.

His throat began to clench. Chopper pulled himself up on the couch that sat center in the room, towards the window. It was Robin's office, a nice open place where they could talk alone. Indeed there were things to be discussed.

"Zoro." Chopper repeated again, his arms lying tiredly at his sides.

It wasn't quite known if Chopper had even slept since the accident. He had been locked up in the operation room at first, shot gun in the transfer to Robin's house and then stayed with Sanji in his room until moments ago. His eyes were wide, but very red and irritated. The crying, of course, did not help.

"We need to talk..." His voice had dropped to something softer, and he was struggling for the strength he needed in his words. "About Sanji."  
Just hearing his lover's name off of someone else's lips at this point was a blunt wound to the chest. Zoro clenched his teeth and scowled, a usual reaction from the swordsman, before pushing away from the window. His hands found his pockets and he took a long breath. So this was it? He was going to hear something he'd end up dreading? He doubted the muffled shouts from his friends earlier were from good news.

He turned halfway, gazing at Chopper. No, that tormented expression that haunted Chopper's face was all he needed to know. Chopper's eyes slowly met his, but jerked away. For reasons unknown, he just couldn't seem to keep eye contact with Zoro. Perhaps, he felt, he was failing his dear friend?  
"Please sit down."

The reindeer gestured with his hoof. Zoro's stone cold gaze faltered and he slowly made his way to the couch. He turned and sat right next to his good friend. They both sat there in what seemed a long time in silence, both staring out at nothing in particular.

"Sanji is..."  
"Is he dead?"

Chopper raised his head, studying his swordsman friend's face. He wasn't expecting the sudden outburst. He just lowered his face once again.

"No. He's alive but..."

Chopper was a doctor. It was his dream profession; it was what he did best. But there was one part of being a doctor Chopper didn't like. That was when medicine failed and nothing could be done. He would like to believe in a miracle cure, something that could stop all diseases or even bring back those from the dead, but it simply wasn't possible.

When that time came when there was nothing he could do, he had to experience some of the worst times in his life; breaking the news to the loved ones. This was undoubtedly, the one time that it'd shook his core. This was personal and even he as the doctor could not make the choice alone.

"I'm not sure he will ever wake up again." The doctor explained. His hands slowly made their way up and into his lap. "The machines are doing everything for him now."

Zoro's heart was pounding in his ears. He begged for his expression to stay stone faced. His legs rested lazily apart and he rested his head in his hands.

"I thought you said the first night was the most critical." He muttered lowly.

Chopper swallowed thickly, his eyes threatening to water.

"It was. It was supposed to be. I did everything right Zoro.. I..." His lip began to tremble. "I don't know why he won't wake up, why he won't breathe on his own."

The tears were beginning to form and he looked back towards his friend. But Zoro was still in his own thoughts.

"There's nothing else I can do anymore Zoro." Chopper pleaded, ashamed. He really wanted to fix Sanji, wanted everything to be okay. "And Sanji... he doesn't have any relatives anymore, so I thought...I thought...I'd ask you."

Zoro's body tensed all over. Ask him? Was Chopper implying what he thought he was implying? They didn't have any more that they could do for Sanji, he got that. Sanji was only surviving on machines right now, he got that too. But whether or not his plug was going to be pulled was seriously up for discussion? And he was going to be the one to decide it? He straightened up instantly, turning towards Chopper.

His brow was furrowed, his eye wide as he reached out and grabbed him.

"You said there was still a chance?" He asked, a sense of urgency to his voice.

Chopper nodded. "Yes of course, there's always a chance but Zoro..."

"But what? There's a chance. What's there to discuss? This is ridiculous." His tone was turning sour, rapidly.

"Even if he did wake up and survive on his own the list of complications that could occur are massive.. He could be paralyzed! Or brain damage! The list goes on..."

Zoro retracted his hand and jumped to his feet. He turned away from Chopper, glaring at the nearest thing.

"The fuck do I care. I'll force feed that shit cook every day with a fucking spoon if I have to." He flexed his knuckles a few times then looked back at Chopper. "I don't care what you have to do you aren't going to pull any plug on him. The Cook's going to wake up!"

Chopper frowned, watching his friend. Even now, in times of great sadness, he had such a respect for Zoro. Being able to ignore the logic and press on for Sanji's sake... Chopper's eyes were over flowing with tears.

"Zoro..."

Zoro was shaking with anger. No, there was no way the cook was going to die here. No way in absolute hell he'd let that happen. He wasn't going to let Sanji, on the ground bleeding out be one of his last images of the cook. Or watching his almost corpse be transferred into Robin's house. Hell no. He would see Sanji again, all annoying with that fucking curly eyebrow of his.

He pinched at the bridge of his nose. God why did everything have to turn out this way. Things had been looking up once, before shit had hit the fan. He felt so confused and he hated it. He wanted to know what was going on with Sanji, why those people were after him. He wanted to slaughter them all he was so blinded by his anger.

He also wanted to talk to Sanji. Oh god he needed to talk to Sanji. To see him again, to see him alive. Zoro slammed himself back down on the couch and covered his face with his hand. How was he supposed to make a decision like this? When he thought of life changing decisions and Sanji, this was not what he wanted to come up, ever.

"Chopper." Zoro finally managed.

Chopper's ear twitched in response. He couldn't tell because of how Zoro's hand muffled his voice, but he could have sworn the Marimo was beginning to choke up.

"Please don't give up on Sanji."

Chopper got up on the couch on his feet and moved closer to Zoro. He comfortingly reached out a hand.

"I'm sorry Zoro!" He said with a new found determination, a small whimper escaping after his words. "I won't! I'll keep trying!"

He turned and hopped off the couch.

"I'll look over my medical books again! I'm sure there's something there!"

He stomped confidently around the couch and to the door, sniffling along the way.

"Sanji will wake up! I'll make sure of it! Count on me!"

Zoro was able to restrain himself until the moment he heard the door click closed behind Chopper. Then, without even thinking his arm swung angrily out, slamming the lamp on the side table across the room, shattering into the wall. He let out a wail of aggravation. Getting up he strolled to where his swords were resting up against the wall. He needed to cut something and he needed to cut something now. Screw the consequences. Screw chances. Sanji would wake up.

* * *

_Present_

Absalom growled, his eyes narrowing as he approached Zoro.

"What did you say?" He asked darkly, a shadow casting over his face.

How dare this asshole say something so rude to him! Didn't this green haired buffoon realize what kind of situation he was in? Obviously the great Absalom was the one winning here; he had captured three of the targets. They were at his mercy! But this asshole didn't seem to get that.

"I'm just saying." Zoro replied.

Nami was able to pull herself up to sit next to them. Both she and Chopper were watching Zoro with confused expressions. What was he doing? Was he trying to get them killed faster? They knew Zoro wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but this was a little over the top dumb... Harassing this creep? Though Nami didn't mind so long as Zoro had some sort of plan he was trying out that ended in Absalom brutally out of the picture.

"Zoro..." she whispered, trying to react any sort of gesture out of him that could mean he was getting at something.

"You have no room to talk you neanderthal." Absalom snapped, much closer to the swordsman.

Zoro could spy the movement on the lion man's shoulder. Cannons? So that's what had blasted him away before on the road. But he could have sworn he hadn't seen them before, unless... Unless this perverted bastard had used his ability to conceal them. Either way, they were now aimed right towards Zoro's face.

"What could you possibly know about exquisite taste? You settle for a broken shitty cripple." He snapped, rolling his shoulder back, preparing his weapon. "I'm sure you're just _thriving_ in your sex life."

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak when a familiar scent ran past his nose. Cigarettes? There was a deep grunt from behind Absalom, causing the lion man's eyes to widen. There was someone behind him? Since when? Their shadow cast over him.

Nami's eyes grew as wide as they could, her own mouth seeming to drop.

"He's not allowed to talk about our sex life." Came a hoarse voice. Zoro's heart stopped. "_Collier._"

Seconds later a finely shined dress shoe slammed into Absalom's neck, producing a satisfying snap as the lion creature slammed into the wall off to the side in a flash. Sanji? Could it be? No, it had to be that okama guy, there was no other possible way!

Sanji was standing in front of his friends, his shoulders slumped, his knees slightly bent. He was panting in exhaustion, his face a few shades paler than it should've been. His hand was shaking as he slowly took a drag from his cigarette. It was a sight for sore eyes, even his wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled as loud as he could in his half comatose state.

He recognized that scent anywhere! It was Sanji! Sanji was here! He had come to rescue him! But wait a minute, something wasn't right here. Chopper's eyes lowered to Sanji's bottom half. His legs! Sanji was using his legs! He was walking! How!? What!? WHY? He yelled out his name again, but this time in panic.

Nami's face softened and she almost wanted to cry. Seeing Sanji there, standing on his own two feet was heaven sent. "Sanji!" She chimed in, smiling happily at him. But Sanji's eyes were currently elsewhere.

Zoro was having another out of body experience it seemed. He couldn't feel his body, nor could he move it. His eye was staring deeply into the blue of his opposite. Sanji. He was here. It was the real Sanji. He didn't want to believe it, but now looking at him, looking into those eyes... He just knew. He was walking on his own. He had walked here to get them. How was this even possible?

Sanji broke away first, glancing straight to his precious Nami-swan. He fell to his knees in front of her with a huff, his hands shakily grabbing for something in his pocket.

"Sanji! What are you doing? How are you walking!? Your body isn't ready for that! You need to rest!" came Chopper's tiny protests.

Sanji ignored him though, finally grabbing the key. He shoved it into the lock and began working on the chains around her.

"Bon, free those two." He demanded, gesturing his head in Zoro and Chopper's direction.

Bon Clay entered the room, a little uncomfortable in his own skin. It was like he was interrupting a party uninvited, even though he was partly the reason half of the guest list was here. He moved to Zoro, who was giving him a splendid death glare and retrieved his own key and began to work.

Zoro was dying to know what the hell was going on here and why that guy, who had tricked him and posed as Sanji was now helping them, but opted not to. As long as the chains were coming off, he wasn't going to protest. He gazed back at the blonde. He was far more concerned and amazed by his presence here. He could see him twitching, his legs constantly shifting in discomfort. He was forcing himself.

"Oi." He forced himself to speak. "I could've handled this on my own Cook."

Sanji snorted weakly.

"Keep dreamin' Marimo." He retorted. "This place is wired to blow in a few minutes. I would've liked to see you try."

Chopper tried lifting up his head in surprise. "EH?"

* * *

_Earlier._

Sanji brought himself to his knees, his cigarette smoldering from his lips. He had lost count on what number he was at, but it didn't matter. It was keeping his mind distracted. He glared up at the okama looking him down.

"Shut up Bon." he growled in pain, using a wall to get to his feet.

Bon Clay's mouth dropped. Was he witnessing a miracle? Sanji, who he had been briefed would probably never walk again was standing in front of him, on his own two feet? His eyes were wide and he struggled to find the right words, making some awkward noises instead. Sanji began to slowly walk towards him.

"Now answer me you shitty Okama." he began, looking him down exhaustively. "Whose side are you on?"  
"Y-You're walking!"

"Answer me!"

Bon took a deep breath; tears starting at his eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Truly an act of friendship and love. Only Sanji would force himself beyond his bodily limits to save his friends and his Zoro. The Okama was so touched he didn't even know what to say. He wanted to spin around in joy, but opted not to when he realized how much pain the blonde must be in, how much risk to his health he was taking.

Instead, he just shook his head. "Your side Sanji-kun." he decided. "Your side."

How could he, a hopeless romantic who wished nothing more but for true friendship, be a part of a group who was trying to tear these strong bonds apart? He was too moved to think any other way. He owed it to his late friend Zeff to watch over his little eggplant to the end, so that's what he'd do.

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you like them apples? Apply cold water to the burn. ANYWAY. Oh my goodness you guys! I've hit 51 followers ! ;n; You've made me so super happy I love you all. I never expected to ever get near that many. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story that's to come! We are now at like a half-way point. It makes me want to commission some art work or something! I'm just so happy! What did you think of this plot twist hmm? See you soon~**


	13. Chapter 13

Sanji's legs were killing him, but he forced his expression to stay sane. He couldn't let the others know about this, even Chopper, who was scolding at him as he looked him over. His body was still shaking as he offered his arm and helped Nami to her feet. His head was pounding, his teeth grinding into each other.

"Sanji! What are you doing?!You need to rest!" Chopper pleaded.

Now that the small doctor had been freed from his weakening seastone chains, his energy had returned. Thousands of things were running through his mind. Sanji just gestured him off with his hand though.

"We need to get going." He grunted, straining his voice.

Nami pressed her lips together and tightened her grip on Sanji's arm. Her own arm had been throbbing since her earlier accident, but her main concern was him. She was overwhelmed with joy to see him come to the rescue, baffled that he was walking, but Nami wasn't dumb. Even if Sanji could walk again, something like that was never like magic and automatically okay. There were always consequences.

"Sanji maybe you should rest..." She began but the blonde just shook his head, trying to guide her to the door.

All that was running through Sanji's mind that he could piece together between his pain was that they needed to go. They were wasting time damn it.

"No Nami-swan!" He tried to lie, "I'm fine, honest we just need to..."

His voice trailed the moment his eyes began to widen. There was a feeling of stiffness through his body and he found himself falling forward, his legs betraying him again. He didn't fall though, as two arms grabbed his shoulders to hold him up right. Sanji's blue met black. Zoro.

Zoro's face was scowled of course, but he was scanning Sanji over. Zoro didn't want to hurt Sanji's pride but the cook wasn't doing so well. He pulled his cook out of Nami's grasp and forcefully pulled his arm over his shoulders.

"Oi! The hell Marimo I told you I'm fine!" protested Sanji, though he was still struggling with his limbs. His heart had begun to race, that moment he lost them again.

Zoro just rolled his eyes. Chopper seemed more relieved though to see someone was taking action. He was about to, having already changed into his human form just to catch Sanji. Instead he turned to Nami, offering her assistance.

Bon Clay had moved closer to the door. He looked at his watch. "Sanji-kun we don't have time..." He explained.

Zoro glared at the cross dresser again as he hurriedly led Sanji through the door way. He could feel Sanji's trembling frame and it terrified him. Why had Sanji gone to such lengths to push himself? What would this mean? He was obviously in pain, what could they do? Why was he so fucking stubborn?

Outside of the room they had been held captive was a very interesting scene. It was the zombie men from before that Zoro had struggled with…except, they had been defeated. How the hell had they defeated those? Zoro cut arms and legs away to no avail! This was bullshit.

They didn't have time for a session of questions and answers though. The crew rushed out of the building, which turned out to be an old factory of sorts none of them really recognized. It had almost appeared they would all get away safe now that they had been rescued by Bon and Sanji, but the moment they had reached the outside things started to change.

A considerably large jolt of pain ran up Sanji's leg and spine. He tensed under Zoro, causing the swordsman's heart to race. Sanji had been able to resist reacting to his earlier attacks but this, this one was too overwhelming. He fell to his knees beside Zoro, letting out an agonizing gasp. Zoro dropped down next to him.

Nami, Chopper and the okama had been ahead of them and stopped upon hearing Sanji. They called back out to Sanji in concern but Zoro just motioned them to go on ahead while they still could. He could take care of Sanji, they just needed to get to safety. Chopper hesitated, but Nami just nodded and urged the doctor to do as their swordsman said.

"Oi Cook! What's happening?" He demanded in his growing fears. "We gotta go."

He was worried and he was mad. Stupid cook doing this to himself! Was he trying to destroy his body?

Sanji knew what the guy must've been thinking, that he was stupid, but he just had to. He couldn't have just not pushed himself. He knew that Zoro had been in danger; of course he was going to do whatever he could to save him. He wouldn't have been able to make it if something had happened to Zoro too. He attempted to stand straight back up, but his leg buckled him back down. He landed on his palms on concrete and hissed between his teeth. Damn.

"The fuck were you thinking doing this?" lectured Zoro. His hand rested on Sanji's shoulder and he watched as Sanji caught his breath. Sanji managed to turn his head and glare at his Marimo.

"Had to save your shitty ass." He spat, feeling it should've been obvious on its own. Then he turned his gaze away. His eyes were moist.

Zoro huffed. That saving him part he didn't particularly like. Zoro didn't need saving, but the assistance he supposed was welcomed. "So you could screw up your legs even more? Stop bull shitting it Cook! I know this hurts."

Like the nemesis he also was to the blonde, he brushed his hand on top of Sanji's leg. It made Sanji cringe and he leaned himself into Zoro. His breath quickened and he closed his eyes tight until it calmed. He looked away. Really Zoro was going to talk about this now? Of all places?

"I won't lose you like I lost Zeff." He met Zoro's gaze again. "Now get us the hell out of here Marimo because..."

Sanji's eyes began to wander, a feeling of lightness coming over his head. Crap, he had hoped it wouldn't get so bad that he'd actually need to pass out. He grabbed onto Zoro's shirt. "I'm... not going to make it very far."

Sanji's words had hit Zoro in all the right places. He'd sacrifice his body just so he wouldn't lose him? Obviously it wasn't the time to get sentimental and of course he came to save Chopper and Nami too, no doubt, but it lit something inside Zoro. Something that made him want to embrace Sanji here and now and never let go now that he was reunited with him again.

The Marimo was never afraid that he wouldn't be able to escape being captured by the All Blue, but the fear Sanji must've had. He could relate. It was just like when things were unsure for Sanji, or even before that when Sanji had been in danger. He pulled Sanji's arms over him again and with assistance from the drifting cook he was able to get him fully onto his back, his arms wrapped around his neck.

Now it was a matter of getting out in time. He should've asked how much time they had left before this place exploded. Shit why did they always have to have those damn hearts to hearts in the worst possible locations? Zoro glanced around. Not to mention he had lost sight of Nami and Chopper! Where was he supposed to go? He didn't know these things!?

Like he usually did he just picked a location and began to go. Unfortunately, it was still close to the building, so close enough that they felt the heat the moment the explosives inside went off. The ground rumbled beneath them and Zoro struggled to keep his balance. They both braced for it. They weren't far enough away. This was it, it was going to hit them. Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro for what he thought would be his last time.

That was until suddenly all the heat had vanished. Sanji lifted his head, his jaw dropping slightly. What had just happened? The explosion... the flames... they had felt it coming towards them, ready to engulf them... why had it just stopped? Zoro, thinking the same thing glanced over in shock. The explosion hadn't stopped; the building was now engulfed in reds and oranges. It had only stopped right in front of them.

There was something blocking the way. It was a man, one that both of them recognized and were beyond relieved to see. It was Ace, Luffy's brother. He was standing in his usual shirtless attire, both of his arms out straight and had absorbed the flames that shot towards them. Because that was what Ace was. Thanks to his fruit he was fire and could manipulate or absorb it as he pleased. He had saved them. But the bigger question is why he is here?

Satisfied he had blocked the way Ace turned around and grinned at the couple. He pulled down the top of his hat slightly in acknowledgment.

"I reckon I just saved your life." He laughed.

Zoro tightened his grip on Sanji's legs. Thank god, or whoever he had because they would've been so screwed. At the same time though, he was kind of irritated that he had to be 'assisted' twice already in the same freaking day.

"Tch... Ace." He called out to him over the cracking sound of the building behind torn apart by its flames. "What are you doing here?"

Did Ace even know about the All Blue situation? He had thought that the group had made it absolutely certain that anyone outside of their usual circle weren't allowed to know. That's when Zoro remembered. This was Luffy's brother they were talking about. Luffy couldn't lie and loved to talk loudly about anything – especially if there was someone's ass he wanted to kick. It would only be natural if their captain had gone and told Ace what was happening with Sanji. Even so..

Zoro's eye traveled to what he could see of Sanji's face. He looked surprised too though, so Ace didn't come with him. Luffy didn't either, so how did Ace know? There were so many questions to be asked.

Ace just kept his satisfied grin on as he bent down and grabbed at what he had brought with him. It was a familiar straw hat he had found on his way out the door of Robin and Franky's house. He had set it on the ground behind him to also protect it from the flames. He balanced it on his fingers and brushed away some ash and dust.

"Found this on my way out." He began to explain, walking towards them. "Thought you might want it back."

Sanji's mouth dried a little at the sight. That was Luffy's straw hat, the same one he had tossed to the side earlier in his frustrations. How was it he was so determined not to be the victim and to escape that hat he felt labeled him as one, only to end up in this situation where Zoro, the guy he was rescuing, was carrying him and the straw hat was back? Perhaps, it was time for Sanji to just face the fact everyone had to wear the hat sometime. Everyone had their dark moments. It would also help that Luffy found it back in Sanji's possession and not on the floor where Sanji had put it first.

Ace flipped the hat around and settled it onto the cook's head. He rested his hand on his hip and glanced back at Zoro.

"Where were you going anyway?" He asked him. "Were you trying to go back into the flames?"

Zoro jerked his head away in embarrassment. Not that he ever got embarrassed. He just grunted and began moving away from the building. Ace chuckled lightly to himself, already knowing the answer. He shot a glance back at the burning building. The explosion itself was pretty contained to the factory and it would have taken a lot more for it to go out of control. It would seem most of the explosion had been inside, where Zoro, Chopper and Nami had been. It was typical All Blue behavior, done the same way the Baratie had.

Sanji furrowed his brow. He wasn't totally with it anymore, his body pretty numbed by pain. He felt exhausted and weak, but he heard Ace's words over the commotion. With his head resting over one of Zoro's shoulders, he turned his face towards Zoro's so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Seriously Marimo. Lost again?" He teased softly. "You had two options, building or not building."

The Marimo just flushed at the feeling of Sanji's breath at his ears. Zoro's silence, fueled by annoyance not to answer, made Sanji want to hum. Now that he knew he was out of the way of the explosion and getting himself blown sky high, thanks to Ace, Sanji felt relieved. He didn't need to keep forcing himself; he could just... rest here, his arms still around Zoro's neck.

Ace followed the pair as they continued walking out of the Factory's parking lot. They found the others behind the brick fence that lined the property. Chopper was beginning to wrap Nami's arm with what had been her dress jacket. Both their faces lit up when they saw their friends.

"What took you so long?! Where did you run off to and..." groaned a worried Nami. "Ace?!"

Zoro ignored them, looking around the area. Chopper stood up on his two hooves and glanced at Sanji on his back. He frowned. Sanji was the one he was most worried about. Sanji was resting his eyes for now, opening them for a few moments just to see the worried doctor. He sighed.

Ace looked just as surprised as Nami and Chopper were. "Oh you guys are here too?" He asked with a smile. "Where's Luffy and the rest at?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and rolled his shoulder, making Sanji come back to attention. The cook groaned. "Where are Luffy and the others?"

For some reason the swordsman had just assumed that it was all of them who had gone after them, but from what it appeared Sanji and Bon had come on their own and then Ace... that was still up in the air too.

"Not sure." Sanji responded honestly. Though he assumed they might have not had the right location to travel to, considering they didn't have Bon.

"You didn't come with them?" Nami had narrowed her eyes, holding her arm closer to her. She had assumed the same thing. Sanji just shook his head. "Then how did you get here?"  
They all followed Sanji's eyes to the okama standing a few feet away. Bon Clay had yet again felt out of the loop. Not to mention he was hiding his overwhelming tears from having watched Ace display true friendship in protecting Zoro and Sanji. This whole group of people, he admired them so much. He jumped when he noticed all eyes on him.

"Oh hm? Yes! Me and Sanji-kun came here on our own."

Ace gave one final look around. "Where's your car?"

They'd need to get in it fast and leave the area before any authorities came to check out the massive factory burning just on the outskirts of town. An explosion like that wouldn't go unnoticed and they didn't need to be here to get the blame placed on them. Ace, a known pyromaniac being found at the scene wouldn't help their case very much either.

"We don't have one. We..." Bon Clay paused, realizing the shock this might bring. "walked."

All of their eyes, minus Sanji's who had already closed again grew wide. Ace held his hat down on his head, his jaw dropping slightly. Zoro swallowed thickly. Nami's face went pale. Chopper let out a squeal and they all looked at Sanji. Chopper's hooves went to the sides of his cheeks.

"Sanji!" He cried. "You walked that much!? What have you done?! Your legs!"

Sanji's forehead wrinkled in agitation. It didn't even feel that bad now. They were pretty numb. "Chopper..." He said tiredly. "I'm fine I swear."  
"No you aren't Sanji! Your legs were probably still healing! It's much too soon! You could've done permanent damage!" Chopper rushed to Zoro's side. "Zoro please help me get him down, I've got to look at him."

Zoro nodded, giving no protest. He never imagined it to be that much. The cook walked here? Hell they had to be miles away from Robin's. It was still night time too though, so he must've... Did he run? Shitty Cook! What the hell! He lowered himself, letting Chopper peel the blonde away.

"Chopper, I'm serious, they aren't even hurting..." protested Sanji, but Chopper still lowered him onto the ground.

"You've probably been in shock Sanji." The reindeer lectured, sitting down on his knees. He reached out to softly touch one of Sanji's legs.

Sanji jerked his head back in pain. Alright, he felt that and it hurt. He grimaced. The expressions on Chopper's face weren't very uplifting. He looked almost mortified again. The doctor continued anyway, wrapping a hand below his leg and settling one on his knee. Although it was already hurting Sanji, he attempted to straighten the leg. Instantly a yell left Sanji's throat and his arms moved up in protest.

Zoro was fast, grabbing his arms and holding him back while Chopper did his work. Ace slid in on the opposite side, bending over for extra support if need be. He tried saying some calming things to Sanji instead. Chopper continued to try and move them, observing something about them. Bon just cringed and tried to find his happy place.

Nami tried covering her ears with her hand and shoulder, since one of her arms had been wrapped up. A pair of headlights encouraged her to stop though as a vehicle came speeding towards them. They all glanced up from what they were doing. The car made a sharp turn, stopping feet away. The front door swung open and a familiar face met them.

"Nami! Zoro! Chopper!" It was Luffy. He jumped out of the car door and glanced around. His eyes landed on Ace. "Ace?"

"Luffy!" Nami cried happily, pushing herself off the ground where she had been resting. She wandered over.

Ussop, Robin and Franky were getting out of the van, their senses alert at the sirens filling the night. Robin rushed over, looking Nami and the others down. "Sorry we were late; we were heading the other way until we heard the explosion. Are you all alright?"

Nami opened her mouth to explain what was happening when Zoro interrupted her by yelling to Chopper.

"Oi! What's going on?!" The swordsman questioned, trying to wake Sanji up. The cook had gone quiet, his body limp. "Sanji!"

Chopper took in a deep breath, looking up at Sanji's face. "He's passed out from the pain. We need to get him somewhere fast again."

Luffy, who had been preoccupied with the fire and seeing the others, glanced over. His eyes widen. "Sanji!"

Robin and Ussop both followed his glance.

"Sanji? What's he doing here?! We left him at Robin's!" cried Ussop. How did Sanji get here before them?

"He walked," returned Nami's scared tone.

Robin gave her a beyond skeptical look. "Walked?"

Zoro clenched his teeth, then stood up, pulling the cook up with him by his arms. "It doesn't matter." He instructed the others, giving them a determined stare down. His gaze stopped at Franky. "Franky, you think you can help us get out of here?"  
Franky, who had taken his sunglasses off and been watching in surprise nodded, his jaw open. Sanji had walked? He motioned back towards the van with his thumb. "Yeah, dude. Let's go everyone, those firetrucks are gonna be here soon."

Chopper helped pick the lower half of Sanji up and both he and Zoro brought Sanji over to the van. Zoro wasn't listening, but he knew the others were probably talking about Sanji's miracle of being able to walk. They laid him in the back before Chopper went to go and grab his bag. That left Zoro and Sanji alone a moment. Zoro's heart hadn't calmed the whole evening.

He watched Sanji's face, saw as he was still breathing lightly. He was okay, for now anyway. Stupid idiot pushing himself so much for them...for him. He reached out and lightly moved Sanji's bang back into place. He'd be pissed if anyone saw his other eyebrow underneath it during the move to the van. It made Zoro's lips twitch a smile, but he dismissed it. He wasn't going to rejoice until they were all good to go.

The rest fled into the back of the van, Ussop and Franky in the front. The shipwright was about to pull out when Robin interrupted them.

"Captain." She called out.

Luffy tilted his head, glanced over at her. She was smiling, bent down low like everyone else in the back. "What?"

Robin glanced to the person next to him. "I didn't know you had a twin."

The rest of the crew followed where she was looking, trying to understand what she meant. Then they knew. Right next to Luffy, in a dark colored outfit he had not arrived in, was a Luffy clone. The Luffy clone laughed nervously.

"Oh!" Luffy said in excitement, looking him over. "SUGOI!"

Franky, who was watching in the rear view mirror raised his eyebrow, and then he glanced at his side mirror. Ussop looked out the side mirror on his side.

"Uh, guys we really got to go." He explained, watching the approaching lights.

"Who is that guy?" Ace asked, glancing over at Nami who was next to him in the back. Nami just shook her head. "Not sure. He arrived with Sanji."

Franky pushed the van into gear. "Friend of curly cook? Good enough for me!" He announced before pulling off into the street. He stepped on the gas.

The crew in the back nearly tumbled over, desperately holding onto the sides of the inner van. It would have really helped if it had seats and wasn't just a cramped open space. Luffy just laughed. He had wanted to kick some ass and was furious, but now that all his friends seemed to be here he wasn't as angry. He would deal with it a little later; right now racing away from a burning fire scene was way more fun.

"Franky." Chopper said as he finally fought his way to the front of the van. His head appeared between the two front seats as Franky pulled out and onto the express way. "We need to stop by the hospital."  
Franky nodded. "Roger that."

Zoro took a deep breath. He had his arm extended over Sanji and against the side of the van, practically protecting him from any of the others as they tried staying still. His mind was still filled with concern as he looked down at him. He honestly hoped the cook hadn't messed himself up too bad over this. Things were just starting to look up.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you thought this was going to be some happy magical time when Sanji is back to normal I'd like to apologize ;n; Im going the more realistic route, cause drama and fluffy zosan worrying about each other moments. Im sorry I torture you so Sanji. QnQ Same to my readers by making you wait. I apologize every time so.. its only normal I do it this time too! Be sure to review okay~ xoxo You're all the best! Please keep enjoying my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sanji's heart was beating fast, the moment he regained his consciousness. Such a dulled pain in his lower half, he couldn't ignore it anymore. His brow furrowed, the sound of a heart monitor filling his ears. The hospital? He wasn't still out with Zoro and the others? What had happened?

His eye opened, gazing around at the white ceiling. That was right Zoro. He remembered that much at least. He'd gone and done something stupid... but at least Zoro was okay right? Right? His jaw clenched. That's right he didn't know if he was, last thing he remembered he was with the others and then sirens in the background...

He jerked his head up, moving his arms. They were sore, hell his whole body was and protested him, but he needed to get up. The gentle touch of a hand on his chest brought him to a halt. It was Robin. She was wearing a small smile, pleased to see her comrade had woken up, but still the lines around her eyes told of her late night antics.

"Robin." Sanji swallowed thickly, glancing around behind her.

He was back in that room in Robin's home. It was nice and bright, another day. He looked at her, a worried expression.

"Where's Zoro?" His voice was hoarse, he needed a drink, but that could be dealt with later.

Robin hummed lightly to herself in amusement. It was almost cute how the cook had asked for Zoro first thing and not even thought of his bigger problem, his legs. She withdrew her hand gracefully and sat down on the bed, clearing Sanji's view to the other side.

Relief melted over the blonde. In the plush chair on the other side, tucked away in the corner, a neanderthal with green hair slept awkwardly. He was half hanging off the side, one leg tucked into the seat with him, his mouth open wide while he slept. He smiled weakly at the sight.

Thank god, Zoro was alright. He brought up his hand and settled it on his forehead. He had been so stressed about getting him out... so terrified what would have happened if he had gotten caught in that blast, if the All Blue had gotten him. If he was alright in front of him too then it meant Nami and Chopper were too. He had made it in time.

When he looked back to Robin, sitting on the edge near his feet, Sanji remembered his second problem. His chest felt heavier when he looked at them. They were hurting him. It wasn't as agonizing as it was forcing them to move, or even what he felt when Chopper had tried moving them, but it was there. He figured he must've have been pretty drugged by now.

He squinted as he even tried moving them, biting into his lip before giving up.

"You're lucky to be feeling them at all." Robin's lovely voice reminded him. "That was a risky gamble, Sanji."

He lowered his head, his hands gripping at the blanket covering him. Yeah he knew that. But he couldn't have just sat idly by while things were crumbling around him. He wasn't helpless dammit, he refused to be. It was a good thing he had though, or else that explosion would have engulfed them.

"It's my problem." He explained lowly. He didn't like being so serious to his Robin-chan, he'd rather flatter her. "I can't let others take care of it for me."

Robin closed her lips together softly, turning to glance out the room's window. Although she hated the sacrifice Sanji was willing to make, she was grateful. They hadn't been able to make it in time. If Sanji hadn't gotten there first, the hurt would be far worse.

"How did you know where they'd be?" She pondered out loud. Even her information couldn't have predicted that Factory.

Sanji tensed. He had his own ways of gathering his information, but the way it was looking it made him look like he was withholding secrets from the others.

"Bon let me know." He answered honestly, and quick. No need for extra information.

Robin shifted her legs, crossing them as she thought to herself. She curled a finger against her chin. "Ah, Mr. Bentham." She spoke, her eyes shifting to study Sanji's face. "Yes we've met him."

Sanji lifted his head. Bon had come with them then, maybe? He had finally picked his side? He wasn't sure how to feel about that though.

"He says that the two of you go way back. He also mentioned working for the All Blue." Her hand dropped. "How were you able to find him?"

Sanji's mouth was dry. He knew this was coming, he could already feel the guilt rising in his stomach about it. "When I knew the All Blue was trailing me, I did some researching myself." He muttered low, slightly ashamed. He didn't want to think about anything that had happened back then, before the accident.

"I found some of their meeting locations in the city. Went to the closest one and Bon happened to be there." Basically he had been lucky he was able to find him. If it hadn't been Bon, he would've just strolled into another confrontation like the one with Krieg.

Robin sighed, straightening out a wrinkle in Sanji's blanket. The movement made Sanji slightly shutter, a falter in his leg pain. They were so sensitive, he was starting to fall back to laying down, finding sitting up too stressful.

"Sanji." She began again, tucking her black hair behind her ear again. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Sanji closed his eyes a long moment. "I'm sorry Robin. I would have I just..." He furrowed his brow in agitation. "If I had known you guys were planning to take them on..."

He didn't want to get mad at Robin, but he still couldn't help the anger that wanted to emerge. Why didn't they let him know about that? It was his issue he brought up on them. It just made him think back to when they had left him here to pursue Nami. They had isolated him out and been doing these things without him.

"You knew?" hummed Robin again. She was somewhat proud Sanji had caught on.

He nodded slightly, laying back full on the bed, his bang lazily settling on his face. "Yeah I found out. About Nami and Fullbody. About your tracking." He frowned. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

His eyes drifted off to the corner again and at the sleeping Marimo. If he had known Zoro had gone out and beat up Fullbody, he would've kicked his ass for even bothering. It definitely explained Zoro's changing behavior and late nights recently though.

Robin narrowed her eyes, standing up swiftly from her seat. "Sanji, I think it is best that we all stop keeping secrets. We'll do this together." She began to head towards the door.

Sanji pulled himself up, planning to stop her. "Robin-chan-" he began, but was pulled back by his pain. He winced.

Robin stopped at the door, opening it half way before turning to look back at him.

"Chopper will be in soon to discuss things with you."

Sanji watched as she shut the door behind her and his eyes drifted to Zoro. The noise of the door shutting had gotten the moron's attention, his snoring coming to a halt and his body becoming still. He opened his eye slowly, meeting with Sanji's. It took him a moment for his moss brain to process it, but when he realized it was an awake Sanji he was having a staring contest with, he sat up quick in his seat.

Sanji smiled weakly, shaking his head. Freaking moron. Zoro scowled, embarrassed at being caught like that and wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"When'd you wake up Cook?" He growled, standing up from his seat. He began walking over.

Sanji's eyes looked the Marimo down. He seemed to be in good shape. Pfft, why had he been worrying again? He glared up.

"Hours ago shit head." He lied back. "Good to know you still value your naps."

Zoro let out a slight 'tch' before sitting roughly on the bed beside him. The movement helped brighten Sanji's attention.

"Bastard be careful! That fucking hurts." He was tempted to fight through the pain just to kick his face.

Zoro looked down at Sanji's legs under the covers and set his hand down on one. He watched Sanji's squirm, but didn't release his hold. "Shitty Cook..." He mumbled to himself. "What the hell were you thinking? What if you won't ever be able to walk now?"

Sanji took a deep breath. "I wasn't able to earlier, so what's the difference. I wasn't going to just do nothing. Why the hell can't your thick skull get that?"  
It was true. Although they now knew Sanji's earlier paralysis had just been his body's way of slowly healing itself, before the odds had still been the same. "Besides they're moving now aren't they? I can still kick your ass."

"Tch!"

"Actually Sanji." came a voice that caught both their attention. They glanced over, spotting their little reindeer friend as he lingered in the doorway with his trusty clipboard. He closed the door behind him then slowly trotted over. He was sleep deprived again, but didn't appear very upset. It was sort of uplifting, as that usually prepared them for the worst news.

"They may never fully be up to par again."  
Sanji swallowed hard, turning his face away. He could feel as Zoro looked at him for his reaction. Chopper continued, coming closer.

"They were in healing when you forced them awake prematurely. The nerves were extremely sensitive and exposed so it's likely some permanent damage has been done."

Sanji's fingers curled into a fist, staring off somewhere else. "Permanent damage? Like... what?"

Fuck. Shit! Shit shit shit shit! Permanent damage? He knew he was in bad shape. He took a huge gamble, but his legs, they were working, he could feel them, but now this. What was going to happen now? It killed him, just knowing if he had just waited longer instead of forcing himself, he could have fully recovered. It was fine though. It was something he had to do. For Zoro and for the others.

Zoro's pulse quickened, but he reached out, resting a hand on Sanji's shoulder. He looked at Chopper again, encouraging him to continue his explanation.

Chopper flipped a page on his chart, looking at his badly written notes.

"You'll probably be able to walk after some rehab but..." He paused, trying to think of how to explain this. It was bittersweet. Sanji would walk, but with complications. "How long you'll be able to at one time might change. Your... Your legs might not be able to keep up with your kicks anymore."

Sanji remained silent. Zoro got up from his seat , moving to the other side of the bed to better comfort his lover. "Oi, Sanji."

Sanji still didn't say anything though. He had too much going on inside of his head. He didn't know how to feel. Chopper raised his head and forced a smile.

"But you know Sanji, this is still really good! It could have just been a lot worse and if you think about it compared to walking it's a small price to pay..."

Zoro crouched down and peered up at Sanji's face. It was blank, but his eyes told him enough that he needed to know. Sanji lifted his head then, glancing at Chopper. He forced a smile.

"Ah, That's a relief." He said a little monotone before repeating what Chopper had said. "It could have been a lot worse."

Sanji didn't have a right to be upset, or at least he told himself. Again he reminded himself this is what he chose to do, what he had to do. You couldn't gain anything without sacrifice right? Zoro glanced over at Chopper, his gaze soft.

"Hey, Chopper, could you give us a minute?" came his request.

Chopper studied his swordsman friend's face and nodded. He knew that although Sanji was putting on his usual brave front, there was no way he could just shrug off something as personal to him as his blackleg style, even when walking was still an option. Then again, even that was still up in the air in terms of function.

He turned back around, sniffling slightly. "Please rest Sanji!" He begged then ran out, his tough doctor image shattering.

Zoro lifted himself in time to catch Sanji as he fell sideways. He buried his face in his chest and the swordsman sighed. He was also at a loss for words. He didn't want Sanji to be like this, he wanted him happy and alright, of course he did. However, he also was so thankful he was alive... thanks to Sanji.

Awkwardly he settled himself so that they were both comfortable among the bed, Sanji back into his lap, copying a position they had once been in before while in this same room. Sanji glared into Zoro's shirt. Finally after what seemed quite a bit of time in silence where he could come back into his senses, the cook spoke.

"You alright?" whispered Sanji softly.

Hearing Sanji's voice, Zoro opened his eyes again. What was the cook doing asking him that? Wasn't he the one here strapped to an IV? But the swordsman didn't question his curiosity. Zoro looked down at Sanji resting on his chest hesitantly.

"Course' I am, idiot. We all are." He reassured, holding him tighter with his arm while burying his face in that blonde hair. He had to let Sanji understand that. Nothing he did was in vain.

Sanji just continued listening to his lover's breath. For some reason he truly could not fathom it seemed to calm his nerves. At least the words he was saying were reassuring. But like he always did, he was a step ahead in worry. They were safe for now but how long would that last? His body was aching but all he could think of were the precautions he needed to set in place.

"Zoro..." He continued, his brow furrowing. He paused for a moment, thinking over what he wanted to say. At first he wanted to say something in usual cheesy fashion, as they were alone now. But then the memory of Zoro leaving him behind at the party and going to do things without him... getting his ass caught came back to light.

"Bastard, you're not allowed to leave my sight again."

Zoro let out a dry laugh at his randomness and gave a soft smile. Nothing calmed him like hearing the blonde's sailor mouth. And at least the cook wasn't beating himself up like he had weeks before when shit began to hit the fan. He let out a huff, narrowing his eyes.

"Shitty cook." He mumbled quietly, regardless if they were the only ones in the room. "Treatin' me like some dog."

Sanji grinned then, glancing up to meet his gaze. There was a life to his face the swordsman hadn't seen in a while, or maybe just a few days.

"Eh? You suggesting there is a difference?"

* * *

"Do Zoro! DO ZORO!" Shouted Luffy, settled in between Chopper and Ussop on Robin's couch.

They had all gathered in the living area of Robin's home. The party had ended last night, a few ribbons and deflated balloons scattered among the walls, everyone mostly forgetting the mess in the dining hall. The crew had made the decision that for at least the time being to stay together under one roof until a few days had passed over and matters could be discussed.

Bon Clay had easily been accepted by Sanji's peers, everyone finding entertainment with his unique abilities. He grinned at Luffy's request as he spun several feet in front of the couch. He was currently their main attraction. He lifted his hand slowly to his face and just like that his image changed.

It was quite the disturbing sight though. Bon Clay had taken off his black clothing only to reveal something monstrous underneath. It was brightly colored and had a tasteful hint of swans. It might have fit him and his heavily made up face to a certain extent, but definitely not the Zoro body he was displaying.

The three dorks on the couch bust out into laughter. Ussop even flipped out his cellphone to take a picture, mumbling something about black mail. Nami, who was sitting at the table in the corner with their Archeologist and Pyrotechnician, just face palmed.

"I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head." She admitted turning away from the show. She held her arm, which had been placed in an actual sling now, closer to her chest.

Robin shifted the straw in her drink, just chuckled lightly to herself. "Yes, but it is nice to see everyone smiling again. Nami, how is your arm?"

They continued on with short conversation, neither one of them paying mind to their captain's brother. Ace had come back with them in the night and decided to stay. It wasn't often he got to hang out with his little brother and what better time to do it when their lives could be threatened at any moment. There was also the promise of free food which, being in any type of relation with Luffy, he just could not pass.

However the guy had an issue he usually faced and was currently in the midst of. He had fell asleep right into his plate and didn't move for quite a while, snoring softly to himself. When the conversation between the women changed to more make-up related things, he suddenly shot up. Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Ace! You're awake." She said with a smile.

Ace blinked a few moments, reaching up and wiping a few stray pieces of food that clung to his face. He sighed, embarrassed. He really hated when that happened.

"Oi... Sorry about that sometimes I just- WHOA!" He yelled, standing up abruptly with his hands on the table. His eyes were wide and staring at the 'Ballerina Zoro'. "Zoro what the hell?!" A roar of laughter ran through him that he ended up falling back into his seat.

The dorks, including Franky now who had just entered the room laughed at his reaction. Luffy jumped up from his position in the couch though and bounced on over to the table.

"Ace!" He shouted happily, seeing that his brother was finally awake. "Are you staying tonight too?"

Luffy looked like such a little kid, beaming at his brother. He was so excited he just couldn't stand still and was shifting from leg to leg. Ace glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Ah, I don't know Luffy. I gotta look at the time..." He said pulling his phone out of his pockets. His face seemed to drain of color as he let out a slight groan. "Oh man, I should get out of here."

Luffy pouted a bit, giving off a small whine that his brother had to go. Ace was about to say something about them getting together when Nami's voice called out to him.

"Ace." She said, gathering his attention. "I have a question before you go."  
Ace glanced down at her and took a second to just blink. "Yeah sure, shoot."  
Nami put her good arm on the table and rested her chin in her hand. Her neck extended beautifully, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulder. She showed him a nice beautiful smile before speaking in a sweet voice, her usual routine to get information.

"What were you doing at the factory last night?" She had even began twisting a strand of hair with her finger, what a tease. Ace seemed pretty oblivious about it though.

The question applied to the other's curiosities too. The Cyborg of the group stopped watching the show Bon Clay was putting on and strolled over, resting his arms on the table around his lovely wife. Robin set her drink down, her eyes curiously rolling over to look at Ace. She too had wondered this, but not had the chance to corner it out of him. Perhaps though, Nami's tactic of asking in the open would prove best.

Ace sighed and slowly rolled his shoulders back. He kind of hoped he hadn't had to explain that. "Well you see..." He began, one of his eyes squinting as he tried to think about the best way to go about telling them. "I kind of needed to talk to Sanji about something last night but when all that Blue crap went down I didn't get the chance."

He placed his hands lazily on his hips, looking down at the plate he had used as a pillow moments before.

"And then when Ussop's girlfriend, Kaya right?" He glanced at Ussop who had become just as interested in the conversation.

Him and Chopper were watching from their seats. Even the entertaining Bon Clay was leaning in that direction with his ear out. Ussop nodded to him.

"Well she came out saying about how he'd gone missing and stuff so I just told her I'd handle it. Followed the footprints. Nothing big."

Robin hummed lightly to herself. "Followed the footprints." She repeated softly. For some dark reason she found that amusing.

Luffy turned his head to the side. "Eh? What did you need to tell Sanji?" He asked the next question on everyone's minds. For someone who usually was so bubbly, he could have his moments.

Ace glanced around at all their expectant faces. "Well, I guess since Sanji's under Zoro's watch I can tell you guys."

He leaned his knee into his chair and began to explain to them. "A few weeks back Sanji asked me to look into that explosion that happened at his restaurant, you remember that?"

It was kind of a stupid question, since of course they remembered something as monumental as the Baratie going aflame. They kept that thought to themselves though, mostly just nodding for him to continue on. No one dared to make assumptions yet, because it made sense though that Ace would have some sort of connection with the fire, he was a volunteer firefighter.

"Yeah well I was able to identify the type of dynamite from that explosion and trace it back to a consumer. I don't know what he ended up doing with the information, well I guess now I know, but at the time I never heard of any charges being made, but Sanji still asked me to keep an eye on it."  
His eyes drifted off for a moment as he was contemplating telling the last part. "I found out that they'd purchased more and needed to tell him. So when Luffy invited me to Ussop's party I knew I had to let Sanji know."

His dark eyes looked at Nami and Chopper and he swallowed kind of thickly. "If I had known they were going to use it against you guys I would have acted faster. I'm sorry."

Chopper frowned, shaking his head. It wasn't Ace's fault, he didn't know what it was being used for. Nami's smile vanished and she pressed her lips together, her gaze falling.

"It's alright Ace. You didn't know." She reassured him. "We're all alright now."

Franky let out a soft cackle, earning him everyone's attention in the room.

"What's up Franky?" Ussop asked, his eyebrow's lowering.

Franky just shook his head. "Just thinking about how bad the All Blue has it." He gestured to Bon. "We got one of their top operatives and their equipment purchase records."

They still didn't seem to connect the dots and he sighed, annoyed. This must be how Robin felt talking to them sometimes. He motioned with his hand at how big of a find this was.

"Mean's we can trace them back and hit them where it hurts."  
The grin that spread across Luffy's face was all the response any of them needed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter! Things are definitely a lot calmer for now. And for anyone confused about Sanji's diagnosis its basically where he can walk but hes gonna have some disadvantages. He's gonna get tired really easily, he's not going to be able to really strain himself or do anything really powerful kick wise (Without making things even more worse). But if he hadn't, he couldn't have saved his Zoro ;n; I'm so mean to these guys XD**


	15. Chapter 15

A week or so went by quickly, things continuing to develop. While most of their friends were out preparing things for their ambush of the All Blue, the cook and swordsman had other plans. Ones that included Zoro sitting outside the door to the rehabilitation room. He had decided to leave, regretfully agreeing he'd just end up somewhere else when he knew he needed to be here.

He wasn't allowed to go in, which made his scowl only deepen. He could hear his blonde yelling from the inside. Was it that painful? It didn't sound like he was particularly in pain. Zoro crossed his arms in front of his chest again. This was ridiculous. He wanted to help Sanji learn how to walk as much as the cook wanted to.

The Marimo turned back towards the door, squinting his eyes. Unfortunately it was made out of a clouded glass he couldn't just spy through. Letting his stubbornness get the better of him, he unfolded his arms and reached for the knob, opening it slowly to take in the sight.

Sanji was standing in the center, his face red and sweaty. His arms were out on his sides, holding on to two bars that were placed parallel to his sides – like bumpers to help him move forward. His hair was a mess, something that would drive him nuts if he already wasn't pushing himself through obvious limits. He'd move his hand forward on the bar, pulling the leg of that side forward, his jaw clenching as he moved.

"Sanji!" Chopper squealed at his side, walking with him on the other side of the bar. "If the pain is too much, you need to stop and take a break! This is your 70th lap!"

On the opposite side was Bon Clay in a solid pink leotard. He spun on his tippy toe while shouting encouraging praises and chants to the cook.

"Un Deux Trois Sanji-kun! Un Deux Trois!"

Sanji growled in irritation, glaring at Bon before jerking his head back to Chopper.

"I'm fine Chopper." He growled through his teeth. "I know how to walk! I just need to..."

"Yes Sanji we know but you can't push yourself! You have a limit!" The doctor squeaked.

Zoro closed the door behind him, catching everyones attention. Bon Clay stopped spinning and Sanji's eye widened at seeing him. Suddenly being the center of attention, the Marimo glanced around cautiously, walking towards the end of the bars. He stopped, a hand lazily in his pants pocket and finally looked Sanji down.

Past the exhausted look of Sanji after working out for way longer than he should have ever been allowed, he looked a little pained. It made Zoro narrow his eyes. Why couldn't the stubborn cook just listen to Chopper for once? Or was he making hurting himself more of a habit?

Sanji lowered his chin, glaring into Zoro's thick skull. What part of "don't come in" hadn't he understood?

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Zoro tilted his head to the side, raising one of his eyebrows curiously. "Came to help." He muttered.

"I don't need your help!" Sanji stood straighter where he'd paused on the bars. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass."  
That made Zoro chuckle lightly. He teasingly stretched out his arms. "I'd like to see you try."

The gesture was enough to infuriate Sanji, his curly brow twitching.

"Oh? You don't think I can, Marimo?" He growled, taking another step forward, ignoring Chopper who whined his name again with a protest of resting.

Zoro lowered his eyebrow and stood a little straighter. He rested his arms back at his side. "You can't even get over here."  
Sanji made it to the end of the bars, which was still a handful of feet away from where Zoro stood. He gazed at the space confidently. Bull shit, he knew how to walk, even if it proved to be difficult. He pushed off the bars and began walking forward. It made that smug Marimo grin.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled again, slamming his clipboard down. Why the hell did no one listen to him, the doctor?!

Bon Clay stood straighter and smiled, watching.

Sanji's balance was still shaky, something that occurred after his body had gotten rid of its state of shock, but he was no stranger to what he was doing. One side might have had more of a limp. He was right in front of Zoro, fully willing to smack his foot into his temple when his eyes widen and an alien sensation consumed him. It was something he was getting familiar with but gave him a shock every time.

His leg buckled under him and he was on a full course towards the ground. Zoro was fast though, he took a gracefully step forward and caught Sanji below the arms. He eased him back into a standing position. Sanji's tired face reddened a little more in embarrassment of having to be caught, but he was thankful he didn't have to meet the ground harshly again. He settled his hands on Zoros shoulders, refusing to meet his gaze.

They both ignored Bon Clays speech about true love. Zoro was grinning. He'd gotten Sanji to walk on his own just by being here. His eyes softened though as his voice took on a more serious tone.

"Why are you working so hard, Cook?" He whispered. "Didn't you learn the first time..."

"I know, shitty Marimo." The Cook snapped to silence his worry. He hated the feelings he felt when Zoro got all sentimental and caring. "I just need to be ready before... you know."

He was referring to when the group was finally going to take action. They needed only a little time to gather the correct information and draft up a plan. Sanji knew any day now they'd get the call from the others and then it'd be time. Finally time to take the All Blue down, to be free and not live in constant fear.

Zoro shook his head lightly. He understood Sanjis reasoning and how much he was adamant about being there during the ambush. Deciding it better not to comment on the Cooks reasoning, he glanced over at Chopper who was approaching them angrily. He held a walking cane in his hand which he offered out to them. Zoro reached over and took it, looking it over.

Sanjis look of distaste didn't fade when he noticed it. He wasn't particularly happy being given one of those to walk around with. Zoro offered it to him anyway, even if he was silently protesting against it.

"Sanji..." He whispered harshly.

Sanji sighed, his attitude calming finally. He relaxed and pulled one of his arms back that was settled on Zoro's shoulder and took it. He hated this thing, but understood he needed it. Because whether he liked it or not, he did easily get exhausted and at least now he was totally free from his wheelchair with this. He was moving on up.

"Candy boy!" A loud booming voice from the doorway made a visible chill run up Sanjis spine. His grip was back on Zoro in deadly fashion and he stared helplessly into his eyes.

Zoro was surprised by Sanjis reaction, turning to see what the source of his panic might be. That's when he saw the weirdest looking man he'd seen yet. It was a huge man wearing little to nothing of nurse clothes. He had curly blue hair and heavy eyeliner. He held up a syringe with a mischievous glint in his eye,

"It's time for your medicine!" he laughed.

Bons eyes seemed to brighten as he spun over to the man. "Ivankov~!" He sung happily. So that was his name. Zoro looked back down at Sanji who was pleading to him with his eyes.

"Get me..." He whispered lowly. "Away from these okama..."

* * *

"You don't have to wait for me." Sanji mumbled, finally making it to the apartment door.

Zoro was on the inside, holding it open and watching him as he approached. He was a little slow, moving with his cane, but the swordsman didn't mind. He was more thrilled just to see him moving again. Sanji made sure to look away from him, avoiding his gaze as he moved inside.

He made his way first to the couch, grabbing the back of it and leaning against it to take a rest. He sighed. Zoro closed the door, watching him curiously as he moved closer to pull his jacket off him, much to the blondes distaste of having someone else do it. Sanji couldn't help but smile though at a domestic Zoro.

"You alright?" He felt Zoro ask softly in his ear.

Sanji let out a slight hum of reply, turning to look at Zoros face. They weren't in among people anymore, it was just them. Sanji leaned in closer to Zoro, his lips brushing his lovers before kissing them. His arm moving so that he was half holding Zoros side. He pulled away for a moment, studying Zoros face before whispering a quiet thanks.

Zoro knew what it was about without really prying and he didn't press about it. He grinned slightly, looking down as he grabbed Sanjis hand from his side then began to guide him around to the couch. He sat down first, looking up at Sanjis reddening face before helping him forward onto his lap, letting the cook straddle him. Sanjis arms moved out and forward, finding themselves behind Zoros neck as lips met lips again, tongues invading each others mouth.

Sanji moaned a little into Zoros mouth before the swordsman pulled away, licking at the saliva trail that connected their mouths. His lips moved to the nape of Sanjis neck, silently provoking the blonde to extend and offer it. He nipped at Sanjis fair skin, leaving a trail of love bites down to his collar bone. The swordmans fingers worked delicately on the buttons of Sanjis shirt.

The blonde couldn't help but grind himself forward, feeling Zoros hand gripping his ass. Zoro let out a low growl at the sensation of both their now excited members meeting with friction through their pants. Sanjis arm extended then, reaching for the back of the couch while Zoro had a hold on his rear.

Zoros lips moved back to Sanjis, distracting him from what he was about to do. He shifted his weight for a moment, tightening his hold on Sanji as he pulled himself off the couch, the cook wrapped around him. It wasn't until they moved into the bedroom, where the lighting was much weaker on his eyelids, that Sanji noticed the change of scenery. Damn that Marimo, manhandling him yet again.

But that wasn't enough for him to protest. He pulled away from the kiss, only enough so that it was easier to rid himself of the rest of his shirt and toss it to the side, his arms finding their way back to Zoros shoulder. The swordsman brought him to the edge of the bed, gently placing him down on his back, Sanjis body and unclothed chest in full display. He swallowed thickly.

Sanji, who was blushing a little harder now, narrowed his eyes, sensing the hesitation of his lover. His long delicate fingers moved to his own pants buckle, unfastening it while Zoros dark eyes watched carefully as he hovered over his lover.

"Zoro..." Sanji said softly, calling the Marimos attention back to his face. "It's alright."

Zoro clenched his jaw, averting his gaze for a moment. Even though the blonde said so, he wasn't so sure. He turned back, feeling Sanjis hand wrap around his wrist, pleading with him to look at him and to understand.

"I'm not fragile. I can take it."

He leaned forward, his lips pressing against Zoros and bringing him closer down. Sanjis hand around his wrist guided him towards his lower abdomen. The Marimos touch made him hum lightly, his hand trailing up and gathering Zoros shirt, so that once they broke away, like they did, it was pulled off and tossed aside, quickly forgotten.

Zoros hands moved to the blondes hips, his fingers digging under the others pants and boxers before pulling them down, fully exposing Sanji to his gaze. A shiver ran up the blondes spine from the chill air, rejoicing in the feeling of Zoros touch below the belt, something that had once been forgotten. He moved yet again from Sanjis lips, finding himself craving a taste for the flesh on his chest.

He trailed kisses to Sanjis nipple, giving it a teasing nip, his hand moving up to find the other to play. Sanjis head fell back and his teeth brushed against the top of his lower lip as he let out another approving moan. His blue eye trailed downward, catching a glance of Zoro working at his nipples, unable to help the way his breath began to deepen.

His hand moved to cup the back of Zoros head, ruffling at that god forsaken green hair. Sanji lost his grasp though as Zoro moved lower, his kiss reaching the top of his exposed head, that dark eye moving upward to watch his reaction. Sanji tried to resist the sound that wanted to emerge, rolling his head over to the side into the sheets. "Zoro..." He managed out, trying to control his voice that threatened to falter.

His voice was nothing but encouragement to Zoro as he continued kissing down his shaft. The cook brought his hand to his mouth, his eyes momentarily closing as the sensations ran through him, proving his attempts at muffling his responses useless. Especially when Zoros tongue found its way across his tip and all hope was lost for Sanji. He dropped his hand and made his feelings vocal.

His stubbornness was only shattered more as the curious tongue found itself deeper, exploring the top of his tip. Sanjis hand, out to the side, gripped onto the sheets, his back arching forward instinctively. The cooks face was completely red, trailing to the tops of his ears, his breathing a divine panting mess.

The instant Zoros mouth took Sanji in, The blondes hand flew back to the others head, gripping at the fucking green hair. He couldn't help the moaning, Sanji would usually be embarrassed, but after so long it felt so appeasing. He was internally crying for more, for Zoro to take more of him inside. It was like the Marimo could read his mind, taking him in more, beginning to suck at his member.

Zoro had waited so long to hear Sanji like this again. It was so heaven sent, he couldn't control his own boiling desire. He pulled away from Sanji, meeting his eye, a splash of blue surrounded by red and licked at his lips. Then he reached over, ready for the next step as he opened the drawer to their nightstand and retrieving a little bottle.

He settled back and was about to take his own zipper down when yet again hesitation took over him. "Sanji..." He exhaled deeply, looking back at him.

Sanjis hand met his face though, his finger tips gently brushing his cheek before resting down on his shoulder. He was a panting mess, but the lack of words was fine. Zoro knew what he meant by the gesture and continued on his mission. He lowered himself again, taking Sanji inside his mouth again, much to the blondes delight, before coating his fingers in lotion, a practiced motion.

His hand lowered between them, his finger finding Sanjis entrance without a problem. A sound released itself from deep in Sanjis throat, his grip on the swordsmans shoulder tightening as fingernails met flesh. It had been too long, he knew, but braced himself by clenching his teeth, his voice unable to stabilize at the teasing tongue on him.

Zoros courage prompted him further. His finger entered. Sanjis eye widened, his head falling backward as a moan ripped through his body. Screw the neighbors hearing. It was loud enough to make the swordsman fall out of place, raising his head and studying the cooks face in mild panic. He hadn't hurt him too much, had he?

Sanji lifted his head again, shaking it back and forth as he bit into his bottom lip. "It's fine!" He gasped between his pants. "Keep going!"

Zoros gaze lowered back to Sanjis member. He trusted the cook enough to know his limit with this at least. With his free hand, he grabbed Sanji and began to stroke, his lips lowering back onto his head to suck. His other hand started moving again, his finger going in and out slowly, only gaining speed once he was confident Sanji wasn't in actual pain.

Sanji had learned how to become an excellent actor though. Having had enough painful experiences in the last months alone, this was nothing. He wanted this, needed this and he knew Zoro did too. He was determined during his distracted state not to forget to hide any discomfort. Instead finding himself vocal yet again as Zoro added another finger inside him. He couldn't even think straight enough to pity the nail marks threatening to break Zoros skin.

Zoros fingers were doing their work, thrusting in and out while expanding, stretching and scissoring at Sanjis entrance. He teased the top of Sanji still, watching as the blonde couldn't stand still, several sensations playing at his brain. He wanted to moan softly at Zoros touch, but then escalate as his insides were prepped.

Finally Zoros third finger slipped inside him, Sanji pressing the side of his face hard into the sheets, screaming out. It almost lowered to a whimper, his eyes closing a moment with another breathless saying of the Marimos name.

"Zoro!"

The swordsman stopped again, hearing Sanjis voice alter speeding up his heart. Had he done it now? Something to really hurt the cook? Slowly Sanji peeled his face off the fabric and looked at him. There was a moment of silent conversation but then he gave a slight nod. He could handle it. If he could handle so much more, there was no way in hell he wasn't going to be able to handle making love with Zoro.

"Do it."

Zoro took a deep breath, his eye wandering down to himself. With his unoccupied hand he reached into his boxers, releasing himself from the fabric restraint. Grabbing the bottle again swiftly, he coated himself over before positioning himself. He entered slowly, torturing himself by watching Sanjis expression, watching as his mouth hung open while he wailed a powerful moan in response.

Sanjis back arched more, his eyes closing tightly. It hurt, it did, he couldn't lie. But he wanted this. He couldn't stop now. He pleaded to Zoro inside his head not to. Zoro leaned forward, his forehead softly meeting Sanjis, his earrings giving a soft jingle at his side amongst their heavy breathing.

"Relax." He finally said, lifting his chin instead to kiss him. "Sanji."

Hearing the swordsmans voice made Sanji bite hard into his lip. That voice that made him want to melt. His body, that had tensed at the intrusion, began to unwind. His hands moved up and linked around Zoros neck. Zoro, feeling as the cook relaxed around him, finally began to move slowly inside. He himself let out a groan at the feeling. He'd missed it, it had been far too long.

It took a few more slow thrusts inside and coos inside the cooks ear until Sanji squeezed around Zoro, his chin falling forward. He was getting used to it again, feeling an old sensation begin to return to him. He raised his face, looking into Zoros eyes, granting him what they both wanted.

"Faster."

Zoro watched him for a moment more before acknowledging his request. He began to thrust faster, both of them letting out moans. Sanjis face turned back towards the ceiling, his eyes sliding to a close, pin pointing his senses. The swordsman was moving faster now and the feeling was just what he wanted, especially when he hit the spot inside Sanji where he couldn't help but arch his back again, his moan echoing off the walls as he held onto Zoro.

Satisfied he'd found it, the Marimo kept hitting that spot, hearing every variant of his name from Sanjis lips. He could only respond with low growls as he worked. His hands found themselves back in front of him, his fingers wrapping around Sanjis member and beginning to pump.

They were both silently embarrassed at how fast they could feel their release coming. It had been so long and they wanted to last as much as they could. Zoro throbbed with anticipation inside Sanji as he listened to the Cook's reactions at his touch and his thrusts, edging him closer and closer to his limit. When Zoros finger brushed across Sanjis tip again though, the blonde saw white.

Sanji had reached his limit, his body shuddering as he came into Zoros hand and in between them, yelling out Zoros name as he did. His body went tense, tightening around Zoro and making him groan as he tried to continue. Even so, he only made it a few more clean thrusts before finally reaching his own limit and releasing inside the Cook, giving him a run for his money on the sound scale.

They both rested against each other for a moment, just listening to the sound of each others panting in silence. Finally, Zoro pulled himself out, falling down onto the bed beside Sanji. The blonde also fell back, his chest quickly rising and falling. They laid there in more silence, staring at the odd pattern of white paint on the ceiling.

Finally, Zoro spoke, replaying some of the sights that had flashed before his eyes. He furrowed his brow, his hand resting on his chest.

"You were in pain weren't you?" he asked, low.

Sanji didn't respond though. He was awake and aware, but being seen through his lie wasn't exactly something he wanted to admit to. He opted not to respond, perhaps the swordsman would just sleep. He didn't though, in usual Zoro fashion. Only slept in the most inconvenient of times.

"Why didn't you stop me...?"

Zoro turned on his side to face Sanji, his scowl deepening as he propped his head on his hand. He studied the cooks determination not to make contact with him as he continued his silence. It kind of irritated the Marimo.

"I could have hurt you more like before..." He began, but finally Sanji sighed and halted his words.

Zoro watched as Sanji did the opposite of him, turning towards him and propping his head. Sanji studied the swordsmans angry expression, knowing it was hardly so and more worry. He moved his arm to rest on the curve of his body and he closed his eyes for just a moment while he thought of something to say.

Yes, he was quite aware of the risks. Sanji knew much about risks these days. But did he regret this? No. Was he really in pain after this? Nothing extreme that a good rest couldn't fix. He opened his eye again and gazed into Zoro's.

"I'd rather be paralyzed this way." He grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Squeee my first like sex scene in a fanfiction. ;u; did it meet expectations? No? Okay -commits seppuku- ANYWAY. Yup a little more filler before we hit the last slope to the end. Makes me sad just thinking about it. Q_Q Hope you enjoyed!... or else I'll cry.**

_Special thanks to my friend **MyLadyDay** or holding my hand during this and giving me advice (And beta-ing this!). And then thanks to my friend **Mitsu-chan** who took my other hand when things really got heated. I can never thank you two enough QUQ;;  
_


	16. Chapter 16

It relieved Sanji more than it should have that no one changed their attention to him while he entered. It would've just been awkward, a feeling overcoming him more and more lately as he tried to meet with the crew during their meetings. His shoes scuffled against the floor as he tried to position himself into Robin's dining room unnoticed, though the retarded brute yawning loudly behind him didn't help.

The blonde jabbed him with his cane before taking a seat at the end of the table. There was a map and some other documents on the surface, where Robin was hovering, reaching over and pointing to something circled and talking softly to Franky. Luffy had his head resting on his arms on the table, totally satisfied with just being told when to go kick someone's ass.

It was Ace that finally glanced over and looked down the tired swordsman and cook. He offered them a smile, tipping his hat in greeting before turning back. Finally Robin seemed to glance up and spot the two who were late. She stopped informing things to the other members of the crew, like Nami and Ussop who were settled next to Franky. Her lips phased into a smile.

"Thank you for joining us." She purred lightly, retreating back from over the table. She took a deep breath. "We were just discussing what information we have."

Sanji studied her face a moment, nervous as always to be on the other end of that intense gaze. He shifted his legs, something that still felt foreign after not doing so for so long, before resting his arm on the table. He could also feel the dark eye of Zoro on him, silently supporting. Damn bastard should just go back to taking a nap.

"No need to stop because I'm here." Sanji put on his most pleasant smile. "I'm in on this as well."  
Robin nodded slightly, her eyes moving instinctively to Chopper, who seemed to be unnoticed at first. He was studying Sanji's posture, analyzing everything he could without actually tackling him down to do an examination. It was when all attention was on him, waiting to see if he as Sanji's physician would disagree, that he realized it was his turn to speak. He lowered his head sightly in embarrassment, scratching at his head.

"Oh um.." He began softly. "Sanji is still in rehabilitation but I'm sure there is something... maybe behind the scenes he can do?"

Sanji had to close his eyes a moment, letting out a disappointed breath he'd been holding. At least it wasn't a flat out no. It didn't mean that later when things began to change that his job wouldn't. He was thankful enough to just be given a role this time and being told about what they were planning. They didn't need another conflicting issue here.

Robin had turned back to Sanji, but pressed her sights further to Zoro who was staring intently at her. She knew he was the supportive role here for Sanji, but also extremely protective. Of course he'd want to look good on both sides, letting Sanji do what he wants, but also wanting him to be in safe hands. Robin continued to smile, willing the swordsman to take her gamble and trust in her plans.

"Well, if Chopper thinks so then I have no protests. Anyone else?" She pondered.

The crew exchanged glances, avoiding Sanji. Alot of them were way concerned about Sanji going back into action, the sight of him in such pain still fresh in their minds. But they knew they couldn't keep him from what he felt so strongly about. It wasn't their place, they could only support him. It made Sanji's shoulders tense as he waited. It was like some sort of judgment he was trying to pass.

He was relieved though when a hand cautiously met with his back and began to comfortingly massage it. He glanced up and over, a little surprised at the swordsman watching him. Since that night when they had finally gotten to be intimate, he was nothing shy of a trailing puppy dog. But his look was still stern. Sanji give him a slight nod and continued to listen.

"But we are still waiting on Bon with his-"  
"Haiiii~ How are my candy-chan's today?" Sung the familiar voice of a cross dresser.

Bon Clay had several pieces of papers rolled up in his arms that he disregarded among the table. He gave everyone a warm and slightly uncomfortable to them, smile. Then he struggled to find something he was looking for. Luffy grinned at him.

"Bon-chan! You're here too?" Suddenly everything seemed ten times more interesting. The only reasons their captain seemed to be here were Ace, Bon and getting to kick ass. Oh and if Sanji cooked lunch he'd be all over that. Bon smiled at Luffy.

"Yes! I tried making the outlines Cyber-kun asked for." He glanced up at Franky who returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow. Cyber-kun? That was his nickname? Well, at least it wasn't Candy boy.

Franky leaned over the table a little, taking one of the rolled papers and unraveling it. His eyes scanned the makeshift blueprints, though with his expertise in the field it wasn't too far of a stretch to imagine what was drawn.

"Their base is a mansion?" He asked out loud, grabbing for another. Robin moved and glanced over his shoulder, watching intently. Even Nami seemed to lean in, her arm finally free of its cast, for a good look.

Bon Clay placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "Yes. The leader had been planning to move here for some time. After his place was built the move commenced and we all followed over."

Nami looked up at Bon with narrowed eyes. "Why would they move here?"

Bon took a deep breath, somewhat anxious about answering this question. He glanced at Sanji, whom Ace turned to look at curiously. Sanji seemed to be pretty tied into this mess, didn't he? Bon pointed at Sanji.

"For him."

Sanji's expression was disbelief. That a whole organization would just move continents to follow him, a boy who escaped once after they tried silencing him about nothing. It just didn't make sense.

"Me?" Just saying the words sounded odd. It ticked him off, really, having always believed this organization to have much bigger purpose. Instead a fleet of people to chase after him? "Why me? I don't even know anything about them, dammit."

Zoro leaned back in his chair, having it balance on its back legs while he crossed his arms.

"They still think you know something?" He growled.

Sanji sunk deeper in his seat. Still all of this revolved around the same feeling Sanji had been torturing himself with this entire time. It was his fault. It caused a shadow to linger over his features for a moment and he forced himself to look up again towards the light and towards Bon.

Bon was still frowning. He pulled out a chair close by where he was standing and sat down.

"We aren't exactly sure why either. We've never even seen the boss in person. We're given our orders for the main cause and then always, if you were found..."

Sanji growled, running his hands through his hair, not giving a damn how much of his face it exposed. This was a bunch of shit!

"So.. what do we do if all they want is Sanji? If we bring him there wouldn't we just be handing him over?" asked Ussop. He was still really nervous, though he hadn't had a calm moment since his and Kaya's engagement party. He had only had a moment of peace when he convinced Kaya to go overseas for a while to visit her estranged family.

Bon pouted, leaning his own arms over the table. Luffy's expression turned to mild determination.

"No. They won't touch Sanji. He knows what he's doing, he won't get caught." He addressed, staring intently at the cook.

Sanji swallowed thickly. Well he couldn't exactly go against anything Luffy said, everything usually proved true. His confidence in them was overwhelming and unique at best. Franky pressed his lips together, sighing for a moment before looking back down at the designs.

"We could divide ourselves into two groups. One to enter at the front here." He moved his finger to indicate. "Another to enter from the back. That should cause enough commotion that if Sanji came in over here... this looks like a basement entrance." His finger stopped at another place.

"He can sneak in and find what information he can."

Zoro slammed his chair back on all four of its legs. "Send him in on his own? What if he runs into this bastard?" He hissed.

Robin shook her head. "No Zoro. I don't think that's much of a possibility. I've worked with men like this before. If they are keeping themselves secret from even their men, the chances of them being found among them is very rare."

Bon nodded. "It's mostly just a bunch of our operatives and our supplies."

Ace turned back to Bon, rolling his head a bit and extending his neck. He glared him down. "Those explosives right? What the hell are they doing with so much and just for Sanji? What is it you guys really do?"

Bon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well it's not just explosives. We all specialize in our own methods of... work for hire. The government comes to us when someone needs to be silenced. We're the ones who do the dirtiest work of the government. If anyone finds out they automatically become a threat to the nation."

"Wah!" Chopper squeaked, glaring at him and putting his hooves to his ears. "Why did you tell us!?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and reached over to cautiously pat at his head.

"Don't worry they won't be around much longer anyway."

Nami still had her eyebrows furrowed. "So then Sanji's parents, they were assassins for the All Blue?"

Sanji's eyes widened slightly and he glared over at Zoro. The bastard! What part of keeping some secrets between them didn't he understand? Zoro felt his glare and looked at him pleadingly with a confused expression. Shit, he didn't know how the witch knew either! He didn't tell anyone! Robin broke them up though by lightly calling their names.

"Sorry Sanji, Bon filled us in on everything he knew. And about Zeff."

Just hearing his old man's name clenched at Sanji's heart. He winced and looked away again. Dammit old man. He missed him terribly. Bon looked at his fingers he was now fumbling with.

"Ah Zeff-chan. He was such a good man. He had such majestic style."

Sanji made a noise of disgust like a child having heard his two parental figures talking about disgusting lovey dovey shit. Even if that wasn't the case.

Ace sat up in his seat and leaned over the table to the makeshift blue print Franky was studying and planning on. "Where are the explosives located? They are my only objective here."

Bon pressed his lips together than pointed at his badly shaped rectangle that was the basement. It was evident by its label and fancy heart after it.

"They are stored here until needed. Though, before I left there weren't any massive plans for them, other then well.. the factory of course." He trembled under the unforgiving glare of the Marimo. Didn't look like Zoro was going to forget the tricks he had resorted to.

Nami took one of the spare pieces of paper and turned it over, beginning to jot down notes.

"Alright, Ace will go with Sanji." She said, being sure to send a glare to the overprotective swordsman. "Then the rest of us will split up and cause enough commotion for them to slip in and slip out. If done right we should have some more information about where this ring leader is located-"

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Shut up Luffy! We know that! We'll find where he's at and take him out."

"But Nami-chan!" Bon cried worriedly. "Don't you understand by doing this you would be willingly making yourselves enemies to the government?"

Robin laughed slightly at Bon's concerns. She placed a hand lightly and reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Bentham, I think you underestimate us and our own connections. The idea is to exterminate the threat without anyone finding we did. They are not the only ones who value secrets."

Sanji sighed, internally swooning over the calmness of the lovely ladies. In harms way, unfortunately because of him, but stunning and ruthless none the less. Chopper glanced over at Sanji.

"Sanji are you sure you can really do this? This place is probably going to be filled with people who.. you know."  
The blonde forced a small smile in an attempt to comfort the tiny doctor. It was unusual, feeling this exposed to his companions now that they knew the past he had had. But nonetheless he was touched at their concerns. Honestly, after all of this he had been expecting a far worse outcome from them. It only reassured him that maybe the swordsman had been right once upon a time. He needed to have more faith in the crew and those who cared about him.

"I'll be fine Chopper." he said hushly in reply. "I'm more concerned about finding this man and taking him out and freeing you guys from my burden."

Ussop was staring down at the table's surface and at the blue prints, his hand slightly shaking as he looked through some of them. "So this is really happening? We're going to do this?" He asked, looking up and meeting his friends' eyes. "When?"  
There was a silence among them. Honestly they weren't sure when they would fall into action. Suddenly now they had so much information in front of them to use as they pleased. Sanji reached over and brushed the top of his new walking cane. He scowled at it of course, because it was nothing of a nuisance to him, even if it helped him walk. Then it traveled to his jacket's pocket where it fetched his ever familiar and well appreciated box of cigarettes and lighter.

"I don't know about you guys." He began, lighting up his nicotine stick. "But I'm free whenever."

* * *

The mansion in question was nothing Sanji would have expected when he imagined the All Blue's headquarters. In fact, since he was a child and had escaped that hell hole of a white room he was starved in, he'd liked to imagine it a dungeon of sorts, where many others like him were probably kept. It was a foolish dream of a child to want to come back and face them one day, to save the other people they had hurt.

Though that dream ended fast when Sanji began understanding more of what was reality. Zeff helped him understand that things weren't like they were for Sanji when someone got captured by the All Blue. He was a special case in some ways, apparently so if they went this far to eliminate him, and should never try to seek his revenge.

Crouching in the bushes now, waiting for his signal, Sanji couldn't help but send Zeff a silent apology. He had once promised to try and live the life on the run, to try and escape the All Blue like Zeff had wanted. But just because he was finally going to do something he had wanted to for so long, did it mean it would rid him of the other things he had promised? Like living his life to the fullest and following his real All Blue dream?

"Damn old man." Sanji found himself grumbling under his breath, something he did often now when little things like that came back to him. He hated being nostalgic, for reasons.

He had changed out of his nicer clothes since that morning's meeting. When he had mentioned that he was free he had no idea that Robin and Franky had graciously had everything on standby for the operation. So here he was, in his makeshift spy outfit that consisted of mostly black clothes, thanks to the delightful Nami-swan. Though the gesture was ruined when Zoro glared at him while he swooned, demanding he at least attempt to survive so that outfit could serve purposes later.

Sanji wanted to gag but still was flattered by the hidden meaning in his words, even if the slightly disturbed expressions of the crew's sharpshooter and doctor meant it wasn't a hidden meaning at all. It was all Sanji needed though for his motivation. Honestly had Zoro done something more sentimental, like kissing him or embracing him, it would have made things ten times harder.

A hand on Sanji's shoulder brought him out of his train of thought. It was Ace, also sporting similar fashion. Nami had really out done herself planning these. He even had a headset thanks to Franky, evident by its 'Franky Family' logo. Really, what was Franky thinking if they were trying not to get tied back to this and that got left behind? Well.. publicity was publicity.

"You okay Sanji?" He asked him lowly.

Sanji studied his face a moment, his mind coming back to reality. Really, he shouldn't be making this so personal. Even if he did run into familiar faces, this was something he was still capable of achieving. Revenge? Maybe. But he kept telling himself it wasn't for him anymore. This was for everyone, not just the crew. Anyone who ever had the misfortune of being victimized by the All Blue.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sanji half lied.

He pulled out his box of cigarettes again. This time though he didn't even need to grab his lighter. Ace, next to him still, snapped his fingers lighting it for him and grinning at the sense of surprise on the cook's face. Sanji would never get used to that trick and suddenly felt really thankful Ace was traveling with him when they were going through a room of possible explosions.

A loud noise broke out from the right wing, causing both Sanji and Ace to tense. That was the only cue they were gonna get. They exchanged glances by the time noise began to erupt at the other end as well. Things were starting. It was show time. Sanji had his cane, a device made by Ussop and Franky (the least they could do since their super wheelchair wasn't very needed anymore) was tucked inside itself, sliding into a more convenient size and hooked onto his belt. He couldn't run, not wanting to risk the limited amount of strength and energy he had, but was quick to make his way across the lawn with Ace at his side.

Ace's eyes were scanning around though even if it took them a little longer, his hand curved out at his side ready to send out and block any attacks. The ground began to curve inward, the basement door being unearthed in front of a few steps. They hurried down then and Sanji studied at the lock.

"Think Ussop packed us something for this?" He asked the fire fist, bending over to look at the items on his handy belt crafted by the long nose.

Ace shrugged before reaching over and taking hold of the doorknob. "Doesn't matter." He explained, his hand becoming red hot as the knob began to melt clean off the door. It swung inward with ease.

Sanji watched Ace for a moment, not being able to help but let out a chuckle.

"That's really handy isn't it?"

Ace grinned. "Helped me ditch school all the time."

They strolled in one after another, moving their backs against the nearest wall like they had seen done in spy movies. The basement's room was dark and much like Bon had mentioned before it only seemed to roughly be storage. There was nothing but crates and boxes up on shelves here.

Ace peeled himself off the concrete wall and moved to one of the crates. He bent down and lit his thumb to flame, bringing it close to read at the label. When he still couldn't tell, due to the dust, he wiped at it with his hand.

"Clay was right. Here are all the explosives."

Sanji moved closer, reaching his hand out against the crate to stabilize himself, also resting his hip against it. "What will you do with them now?"

Ace seemed to be contemplating that himself. He let out a small hum. "I could always call and report this now that the proof was at hand but..." He paused, glancing up to see Sanji, his face only illuminated by the small flame. "As long as these are down here you are all at risk of being blown sky high." he gestured with his eyes to the other containers. "Who knows if this is some last ditch effort to hide what's being kept in this building secret, should anyone get to close."  
Sanji couldn't help but snort at the way Ace noted 'they' would be the only ones in danger of that. He thought about suggesting to his captain's brother to just light the damn explosives and absorb the explosion himself, similar to the way he had absorbed the flames before they could reach Sanji and Zoro before. But he knew that was way more than he could simply ask the fire fist to do. Ace didn't show it but even he had his limits.

The sound of another door being opened somewhere in the dark, the distance of the room away made them both freeze. Ace put out his light and grabbed onto Sanji's pant leg, just so that in the dark he didn't lose him.

"Shit." Sanji breathed. Now what were they suppose to do?

There was no way in hell they could fight right next to explosives. Certainly not Ace trying to fight like that. He'd just set them all off and things would get really bad.

"Oi! Is there someone in here?!" A gruff voice called out.

It made the two men regret having left the door they entered open, a faint light of the moon draining in at the entrance. Ace tightened his grip on Sanji's pants, pulling himself up. It was awkward, but Sanji listened as the fire fist tried to find him and whisper into his ear.

"You go ahead. There should be a door on the left. I'll handle this."

That was much appreciated. Sanji almost had forgotten what it was like to be working with someone who knew how directions worked and actually went the extra mile to study the blue prints Bon had tried making. The grip on Sanji's clothes loosened and Sanji took a step back, narrowing his eyes in the dark at Ace's location.

"Alright but if you blow us all up I'm kicking your ass."

A laugh was his only reply before Sanji turned on his heel and began leaving towards the location the door should be, avoiding the maze of crates as he went.

When Ace was certain he was gone, he lit up the storage room with his flames, the red and oranges fleeing from the top of his skin along his arms and back. Instantly the enemy who had come in search of a fight, had found one. The man, now visible in the light took a step back in surprise. He raised up his gun and tried shooting at Ace.

Ace just chuckled and continued to smirk as the bullet went past him and straight into the concrete wall behind him.

"You should really be careful where you aim that thing. You wouldn't want to hit these explosives." He warned lightly.

The man just stared in disbelief he'd missed. "The hell are you!?" He spat in his confusion.

Ace tipped his hat and lowered his chin. "Don't worry bout it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for taking so long! I haven't any excuse, I've just been.. writingmpregsorry. XD Hope you enjoyed it! Guess things are starting to get 'heated' ./shot**


	17. Chapter 17

The explosion sent a good handful of the men out of the way to the front entrance, big enough to get the ground moving. Zoro, weaving his way through the flying debris shifted his eyes towards the buildings side. That had been Sanji and Ace's signal, and for those on the other end of the building. Zoro landed on his feet, slicing a piece of debris out of the way of the archeologist, who was already preoccupied. He could only hope the plan had started successful.

He stood up straighter and turned on his heel, looking past Franky, who was busy handling the dumb fucks who decided to get up and continue to fight, and to Robin. Her hands were up and holding her ear, were several communications were being transferred from the rest of the crew. At least one or two people in the teams had one; Zoro politely sliced his in half at the very idea of wearing it.

"Team B is having some complications." She informed, withdrawing her arm and looking towards the inferno of a front door they'd created.

There was no doubt that the All Blue's henchmen would be on their way, even if Nami and Usopp's team being slightly delayed did not help in the slightest.

Zoro scowled. Explosive troubles? Was that even possible with Usopp on that side- Nevermind; it wasn't important. He turned around again, slicing through bullets aimed his way, then slicing the air with a powerful force that knocked the enemies away, for now. The Marimo had more things he wanted to confirm.

"Where's the shit cook and Ace?" was his only question.

Robin stared at Zoro a moment and swallowed thickly. "Last I heard they split up and were inside."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. Fucking cook! What was he thinking! He waited until just the right moment to split and go on his own. It burned Zoro's determination. They needed to clear through this side now, so he could go in and make sure that fucking cook hadn't already gotten himself-

A chain of explosions shook the ground again, much to everyone's surprise.

"Robin!" Nami's voice crackled loudly over the headset receiver. "That other one wasn't us!"

Franky finished punching out a guy along his men, the Franky family, and looked up over his sunglasses at the smoke rising half way.

"Came from inside!" he yelled over.

Inside? Sanji and Ace's team weren't supposed to have explosives! He went to go but a delicate hand sprouted from the ground and kept him in a hold, Robin still discussing on her headset.

"No Zoro. Your position is here. We will continue to ease our way inside. Captain's orders." She gestured to the headset.

Zoro growled. He hadn't even heard his captain but was already getting orders. Fine, he'd stay here, but he wasn't wasting any more fucking time. He kicked Robin's hand away and dove into the flames and after the men in black suits rushing to meet him.

0

"Usopp! What are you waiting for? That was the signal!" Nami whined, hitting him on his shoulder.

Usopp was breaking out in nervous sweat, letting it beat down his forehead as he watched through his scope. Their job was pretty simple and mirrored the same of the first team, Franky's. However, something didn't seem right to the sharpshooter. He was trying to find the perfect spot where to launch his grenade, but something was going on.

Though Nami and the members of Franky family with them didn't seem to exactly see it the way he did.

"Nami." Usopp said low and determinedly. "Something doesn't look right here."

Nami, whose face was wrinkled in annoyance, raised her eye brow. What was that supposed to mean? He'd never been here before or done anything like this so how could he possibly know if it was how it should be?

"What do you mean?" She said, taking the scope that Usopp willingly offered her.

The sharpshooter turned on his feet and watched as she looked and cleared his throat. "Look in the windows. Robin said that there wouldn't be as many people here because it was unlikely this was the real main hideout. But why are there so many guards?"

Nami's face slightly paled. The explosion on the other side had already gone off and yet, something definitely wasn't right.

"They.. They haven't even left their posts!?"

Usopp's mouth went dry and he nodded. "Nami.. do you think that maybe... the All Blue's leader-"

They were interrupted with the commotion of a foreign blast that was not their own. Usopp flung himself forward, covering over Nami.

"The hell was that!?" The ginger screeched though, pushing him off and getting up for a look.

"Oh shit. This is bad. No one is even supposed to be there! I have to tell Robin."

Nami tossed the scope down, lifting her finger to the headset a listening as it buzzed, giving her permission to speak.

Usopp on the other hand wasn't waiting around anymore. If those guards weren't going to move to chase after intruders, then he'd aim where they'd get them to move forcefully. He pulled back the specially made grenade with his kuro kabuto, aimed and fired.

Nami, still standing by him, dropped her jaw and gave him a solid kick with her heel, immediately starting her rant of going before she said so, totally oblivious to the side of the large manor crumbling. Usopp just stared up at her though and nervously laughed.

"I got it at least!"

0

Sanji literally had to hold onto a passing door frame for a moment, taking a deep breath. Holy fuck when had this mission turned into a war zone. First the initial explosions to the sides and then one inside and just shit! He wasn't sure exactly where he should be going anymore. He glanced back the way he'd come slightly huffing.

Hopefully Ace as able to handle his fight, though it wouldn't surprise him if that most recent explosion had been on his part. Damn guy was such a pyro-head. Either way, Sanji turned back and scowled forward. He was thankful for all the distractions though, considering he hadn't come face to face with another agent in some time. He'd avoided a few though.

His gut wouldn't settle down. Something about being inside the base of the people who had ruined his life and marked him for dead, wasn't making him feel any better. Still he continued on, even if he was a little slow. To escape the last explosion that had already ripped up some of his super spy outfit and gear, he had to flee, totally reminding himself of his new limitations.

One thing Sanji really wished hadn't ended up jacked in the near confrontation was the headset. No matter how many times he stopped to try and speak to the ladies or even Luffy occasionally on the line, it was futile. He could only hear them roughly through the sound of static, but his transmissions never went through. Really, he had somehow found himself on his own again.

However his surroundings were beginning to change. The whole place looked like a freaking hotel, filled with guest and conference rooms, large open sitting areas, hell he was sure he'd seen a heated pool or something, then again he could have just been going mad. Still, it didn't change the way things seemed to get more homely as he traveled.

The plain wall colors changed into something more warmly and there were pictures and articles scattered along the wall. The hallway began to narrow as well, leading to a single wooden door. Sanji stared at it a moment, his chest rising and falling. His goal was to find information and he might have just found the jackpot. Who else would have such an isolated office unless it was a high official.

His hand hesitated over the door knob, contemplating. He was about to see a room of a person he hated so much and who hated him in return. Still, there was no time to waste, the faster he got the information they needed about his new whereabouts, the quicker they could either retreat or completely torch the place. Sanji swung the door open and met with the dim light.

He searched the side of the wall for a switch and turned it on. It wasn't what he was expecting. The room was huge, several windows aligning the back wall. He strolled in, glancing around in awareness, ready for any unsuspecting enemy to attack. No one would though, he was alone and only able to hear the echo of his shoes on the tile. The rest of the walls were mostly bottom to top book shelves and files. Where ever there weren't books, there were more photos, though these really began to make him worry.

Sanji understood that the All Blue organization had some freak fascination with him, that much was certain the way they had followed him his whole life, but what was really going on here? It was like more than that, it was obsession. On the walls were pictures of his parents and the rest of their squad, he assumed.

He approached it silently, placing the cigarette he was holding into his mouth to reach out and lightly brush the tips of his finger against the frame. His parents. He had almost forgotten what they really looked like, having been taken from him at such a young age. He brought his hand back down, shifting it into a fist. Though that was their choice wasn't it, getting themselves in this shitty organization and leaving him behind to deal with the shit.

Each picture seemed to be different squads or graduations of this evil organization, or so Sanji figured after finding Zeff and Bon in at least one. Except, he couldn't help but notice the faint trail of a red X over their faces. The brand of a traitor perhaps? Another large bang outside, which caused the windows to shake, took Sanji out of his moment on a messed up memory lane. He moved toward the main and only other thing in the room.

It was a single desk and chair, a file lying over the top. The blonde halted at the other side of the desk, resting his weight against it as he leaned over and turned the file over, reading the top. They were plans and outlines of buildings... Profiles of potential assassin victims. Sanji was already feeling sick again.

"We've made our way in... Heading from the west wing... Engaging in further combat." Franky's voice struggled through Sanji's headset.

Sanji didn't seem particularly interested in it though nor listening, as he found some profiles that needed more of his attention..

"We're still outside... Lost contact with Luffy...Bon... Sanji-kun!" Nami-swan explained.

"Last we saw.. Luffy and Bon through side window... No word on Sanji." Robin replied to her.

Sanji shook his head annoyed, removing his head set and tossing it over to the side, not even paying it mind as it skid across the floor. He circled the desk next and sat down in the worn down chair, his eyes still glued to the files. His heart racing like crazy he began to pull them out with some extra tidbits and lay them flat on the service from the others.

First there were pictures. But not just any pictures, pictures of him. Now he really felt stalked. They weren't all reason though either. He could see one was from the day he and Zeff opened the baratie, another middle school photo, or one was hanging out with the guys. He really had been monitored all this time! Speaking of the guys though, other than his obvious profile sheet which labeled more information about himself then even he knew, there were a handful of others.

Sanji's eye trailed across them all. It was the crew, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, Franky and even Brook, though he hadn't even been in town to be a part of this. That better not fucking mean they were sending people his way through or so help him... Well never mind, Sanji wasn't exactly in a position to do much about it.

"Sanji... can you respond... Sanji?"

Sanji was too busy in his looking at the profiles that he didn't even here the soft thump of feet moving close. They stopped just in front of his headset on the floor and the stranger bent down, picking up the headset and inspecting it. By that time the broken sentences had moved on to about Luffy and how he'd gone off the plan and found the cafeteria. It wasn't until in the stranger's hands, that they bent the headset backward until it snapped that Sanji's head perked up.

He jerked to the side, readily seeing who decided to sneak up on him. It was an image he'd never forget.

"You..."

Sanji quickly got up from his seat, stumbling slightly and holding onto the desk for support, glowering ahead. It was like looking in a fucking trick mirror. How was this even possible? How was he even supposed to react? He was staring at a shitty ghost!

"You're dead." He accused.

The man standing across from him dropped the smashed electronic device, a frown on his older and tired face. His resemblance to the cook remarkable, except for maybe the fact his eyebrows neither curled and his hair, though somewhat as long as Sanji's was a chocolate brown. He chuckled lightly at Sanji's reaction, slipping his hands back into the pockets of his long coat.

"You really have grown up quite a bit now that I get a good look at you." He pondered in a hushed voice, his blue eyes piercing forward.

Sanji leaned harder against the desk with his hip. If his legs weren't always threatening to crumble under him already, they definitely were at this point. This person was probably one of the most important people of his past, someone he had mourned over forever inside that white prison cell. Had he gone mad for real this time?

"I would think so, you died a while ago." He gritted his teeth in response.

Never in a million years had he ever expected to talk so casually again with this man, except perhaps those moments he felt religious and believed in a heaven. Even so, he wasn't sure that a man like Abel Black, even as his father, could get into a place like that. Not after his history as an assassin before, or at least as Sanji had thought, he himself had been assassinated.

"You've... been alive this whole time? Working for them?" Sanji couldn't help but choke out a bit.

For gods sake it was his dad! The guy who had always been painted bad to him but that he knew simply as the one who sat him on his knee and read to him about the All Blue. What was going on here? He was alive this whole time? How? And if he was why... why was he following Sanji? Was he trying to find him and bring him home or something, in the most fucked way possible?  
Abel nodded slightly, his glare never softening. "This whole time."

Sanji clenched his teeth. The bastard! He'd abandoned him?

"And mom?"

Abel didn't answer thought, his eyes finally shifting downward as if he might have some unspoken regret, though it didn't appear much. He could hear the somewhat hope, mixed in with far too much betrayal in the cook's voice.

"No, she did die."

Sanji was so furious and confused. If his mother had died like he'd been told but his father spared, why on earth had he kept working for them? Was he a coward? They killed his wife goddammit!

"Then why... Why did you leave me..." He paused, not sure how to say this next part. "Dad?"

Adult Sanji didn't care. He'd come to terms with his abandonment years ago, and under Zeff's guidance found new purpose. However there was a part of Sanji, the inner child version of him who remembered his frequent cries in solitude that demanded it be discussed.

Abel fiddled with something inside his pocket a moment, shifting the weight on his feet, his chin downwards so that he could still stare at the tile. It would seem something like a memory or answer was coming back to him now and he lightly smiled.

"You know you look more like her, your mother now."  
Sanji's face softened. He really didn't want to hear how he looked like his deceased parent, but was more confused about how his question had been totally ignored. He took a step forward bravely, which didn't go unnoticed by his father who lightly twitched, staring wide eyed back up at him.

"Standing there scared and confused, not understanding the words I was telling her. Asking why over and over again with that gentle face and those curly eyebrows... God I hated her face."

**Author's note: Hey guys Im so sorry its taken me forever to update this but I finally finished it and now I'll be uploading the last few chapters for you. I want to apologize in advance though because it did take me a bit to get back into the feel of things and the climax isnt going to be as fighting/thriller related as anticipated. Either way Im really happy with it and I hope that you enjoy it, expect an update soon~ oh also these arent really beta'd I apologize orz** Oh and the chapters are shorter, you aren't crazy.


	18. Chapter 18

"She just wouldn't understand, what I was doing was for the two of you. Why did she need to ruin it all?"

Sanji remained silent. If it weren't obvious before, it definitely was now that his father, Abel was having some sort of mad breakdown. He was spouting non-sense the cook could only vaguely follow, but knew that it held the answer he'd been waiting for for years.

"This was the biggest opportunity of our life and she just wanted to get away..."

Abel glanced over towards the window.

"So I killed her." That statement hadn't the least bit of remorse, but had the shock factor Sanji hadn't been expecting. In fact, it had an odd hint of triumphant.

Sanji didn't even know how to react. For almost his entire life he had thought the man before him was dead, slaughtered alongside his mother by the hands of a merciless organization, who had been tracking him down next as their target. But then to find out he was alive and that he'd actually killed his mother? It made him angry, confused and sick all at the same time.

But why? The question Sanji couldn't help but ask himself. What reason made his dad do such a thing and ruin their lives forever? Abel looked back over at him, a satisfied and wicked grin playing his features.

"It was a pretty simple decision. Her or... this." He gestured to the room with his hands. "I did it Sanji, I made it, the All Blue."

"What?" Sanji nearly croaked. This didn't make any sense! "You killed mom for what?" He looked around a little disoriented. He was having this conversation with the ghost of his father? About the death of his mother that apparently been murdered? What secret would he find out next? "For this.. Thing!?"

He was so angry he didn't even know what to call this shitty organization anymore or how to refer to it.

"She wanted to run away. Take you with her. Spill our secrets." Abel's anger seemed to grow by each sentence, a powerful stride moving him forward towards Sanji as he spoke, ignoring the obvious reaction of his son reaching for the device on his belt. "Secrets are this organization Sanji, you know that, you understand."

Sanji felt small under the glare of his father. Even if he was the one behind all of this, he couldn't wrap around the way the child inside him crumbled under it's father's authority.

"She tried to take me away... you killed her, then tried to kill me?" The clarity was overwhelming.

Abel snorted at that, absentmindedly pulling at his shirt and grinning at his own mistake. "Yeah well, messed up with that didn't I?"

"You fucking tortured me! The hell did that do for your secrets? Seemed like a pretty shitty plan to me! Why didn't you just kill me then?"

Abel looked at his hand, it was slightly shaking, his fingers awkwardly twitching, then they squeezed tightly together.

"Because.. You looked like her..." He huffed out of his nose. "Hell you looked like me.. staring up with those big eyes like a fucking puppy or some shit."

He looked back over at him, breathing deep from his chest and through his nostrils. "Where did momma go?" He parroted in a voice that could only be used to mimic that of a child.

A shiver ran down Sanji's spine. He knew that line, it was his own. It was part of a memory he'd locked deep inside himself, of course, but he would never forget the last time he had ever seen his dad, not counting the present.

Sanji's face went calm then, the defense he'd created himself to battle against the All Blue, the one he wore more than he'd ever like to admit, even among the crew, those closest to him. He lowered his chin, scowling over at his dead beat dad. This wasn't the time to play into his game and be shocked and allow him to play on his emotions. He was settled god dammit, he came to terms with all of this.

As far as Sanji knew, his father was dead just as he had always been told and this was nothing more than a strategy from his enemy. Besides, his objective was to gather information and here he was receiving quite the handful. If this was going to advance into a confrontation, Sanji would have to be careful. He didn't know a thing about his father when it came to fighting, though he didn't imagine it much since he hid behind an organization of men, but he himself wasn't at the top of his game either anymore.

"So like a coward you had someone else deal with your problem?"

Abel rolled his shoulder's back again. So his son had an edgy side to him as well? Son of a bitch found it something to be slightly proud of, of course his son was like him in that manner. He was also quite amazing having escaped death on several occasions. He too had found himself a qualified group of individuals to achieve his goal? Either way, he could not help even as a horrible fatherly figure to twitch at the shit the blonde was spitting from his tongue.

"I admit that was one of my faults, but I sought to settle the problem, even now I will."

"You do know we are talking about a child here! I was a child you bastard!"

"I know that you insufferable waste of space! But you are the secret Sanji. The biggest one that I cannot afford to let spill. How can I truly move forward when my family is still holding me back? Even now. Drop dead damn you!"  
Sanji's eyes widen as he saw the swift moment in his father's arm. Abel reached to his hip, where a gun was settled in it's holster. He yanked it out, his fingers finding their positions and making the safety their bitch, aiming it swiftly out and at Sanji's head. Instincts were in the cook's favor though as he used the force of his legs to jump out of the way and to the side, tumbling only a few times before settling on his feet.

The window that had been behind him had been shattered by the bullet path, along with the plush office chair. A pity, it was actually kind of comfortable. He didn't have much time to think or so much as hiss, a slight pain edging up his side. What a fucking perfect and convenient time that his weakness would be acting up. The barrels of Abel's guns, as he had apparently another gun at his other side, were already aimed and firing.

Sanji had no choice but launch himself forward, tucking and rolling onto his feet. Damn. To think his dad would retreat to such a cowardly way to fight. Not necessarily the guns, but to send his devoted followers after him only to insult him with the use of a gun? Though Sanji shouldn't be complaining, either way he was in some deep shit here. Unfortunately so he could say that he was used to being the target.

"Just like she was, running, running, running!"

Sanji glared over at him as he began to approach. His hand hovered back over his belt. He had few options at his disposal. It hurt him, inside to know that his craft and style were within grasp, but at an ultimate price. No he could not use his blackleg style against his father. He could risk to much and end up immobilized here on the floor in the worst possible situation, as Sanji doubted there was much room for debate. But if he kept running as well..

Already he was having to dodge again. Damn it, if only he knew anything at all about firearms and how many bullets they stocked. His lower back was stinging in consistent pain. It would seem the blondes luck was running out as well. Because as he skidded back from jumping and dodging yet again, he found himself in front of the office's many windows. His father was approaching from the front, a little annoyed as it would seem one of his weapons ran out of the needed ammunition.

"It's not safe to keep hoping around like that is it?" Abel mused, gesturing with his weapon to the way Sanji held his hand low on his thigh while he was crouched low.

The cook was visibly shaking too, a hitch in his breath and sweat beginning at his brow. No doubt it was obvious it'd been more than a little bit of time he'd been out of action without straining himself so much.

"I can keep up." Sanji snapped, his determination refusing to whither.

Abel moved to put his empty gun back into it's holster, opening his jacket enough that his hand, once free of the weapon, moved to an inner pocket stitched in. From it he withdrew a small tube with an iconic red button at the end.

"You really wont have to." Sanji's father explained, holding it up high in his free hand, brushing his thumb temptingly over it. "Because as you see, I'm more than willing to do whatever I have to in order to keep everything here a secret from the outside world. I'm a big sore loser, I will admit, but I'll die for my cause."

Sanji nervously watched the thumb hover over the button. Was he suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? He knew that the storage basement, where he and Ace had entered was not just a minor convenience. Those explosions had been set there to blow all together for a reason, just like there was a reason his father was here now standing before him, why he allowed Sanji to gather his friends at the same time he knew all his operatives would be around..

He was going to blow this place so fucking far off the map that the All Blue would go back to being a legend. Abel was willing to risk it all, his shitty empire of an organization for mere secrets? And it all depended on that button. If only Sanji could- he froze, another jolt of pain running through him and nearly causing him to fall, but only resulting in a stumble, forward. Damn, his legs! Not now. He thought he would have more time. It wasn't like he could exactly pull out his modified cane either..

Abel laughed at his feeble son, approaching closer with caution.

"What was that about keeping up? I think being unable to move defeats the purpose of that, Sanji. Now how will you escape and survive me this time?" He grinned.

It was true, his legs had locked up on him, he could not make them move forward or back without risking his whole balance entirely. The last thing he needed was to fall onto the floor and give into his weakness, was all his years of preparing for this moment to face his horror for nothing? Then again, what kind of chief would Sanji be, if he couldn't also use his arms.

Taking a risk because his father was hovering around him only an arm lengths away, smug in the victory he already supposed he won, Sanji launched his arms out, his fingers, the ones that held the cuts from memories with his only real father, curled into the fabric of Abel's shirt. Then using the strength he knew he could muster, he swung his shocked father, who honestly apparently never expected him to do this, around. Sanji's heels turned, his legs giving it, but the deed had been done.

His arms swung and shifted Abel's weight, flinging him against the window behind him, shattering it instantly as he fell through, his eyes watching Sanji's pained expression as the glass did not even spare him when it chose which direction to fly. Sanji unfortunately, to assure his father's leap, was dragged down as well. Out of the corner of his eye, while it seemed like nothing more than falling in slow motion, he could see the ground coming closer, filling the three story gap.

Both men, mirroring each other only a generation apart, landed hard into the grass of the manor's lawn, among the glass and dirt. Sanji's grasp released the moment he met impact, a yell escaping his mouth as he landed, a surge of throbbing pain running through him. Because his back wasn't already messed up as it was. He winced, closing his eyes tight and reaching down, quickly feeling the top of his leg. They were there. Well, of course they were physically, but feeling wise, they were still there, he hadn't lost them, though their weight felt more like three tons, pinning Sanji to the ground.

Abel wasn't particularly silent about his falling either. In his panic, he had dropped both his emergency explosion button and his gun all at the same time. His hands were bleeding, the way he had rolled onto his knees, desperately searching the tiny pieces of glass among them for the device, since the gun was much easier to find.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" He yelled, cringing as another piece cut his hand. "You ruin everything!"

Sanji was breathing deeply now, trying to calm his body down from the impact's pain, his chest rising and falling as he glanced to his father. Damn, why couldn't he have landed head first, absorbed the impact and died? He was still up and kicking, had his gun while Sanji was immobilized?

Abel, frustrated that in the small amount of time he'd been frantically searching he could not find his controller, glowered over at his son. He got up off his knees and began walking towards him, the glass under his boots crunching in a most satisfying way. He dropped down on Sanji's side, roughly pinning his arm that he dared to try and lift in protest and dug the barrel of his gun down into his shirt.

"Screw it, I don't need it if I can finally rid myself of you. Then after your friends all fail by loosing to my men, I will be free."

Sanji couldn't help but snort, even in his current state. It was worth it, seeing the more rage it evoked in his father.

"They wont die. Even if you press that shitty button, they wont."  
Abel's blood was boiling through his veins. That smug face, the face that mimic'd the former love of his life, was laughing at him. She was laughing at him through Sanji, spitting it in his face that she was right. That this would become his undoing. He just couldn't handle it anymore, he was so fucking angry, snarling, he just had to stop that fucking grin!

Sanji had maybe a split second to brace himself for the straight punch to the side of his face. No time to process what happened when it happened again from the other side, part of his father's firearm clipping him in the temple. Blood trickled from his mouth. It wasn't until his eyes had that sort of glaze to them, that Abel held his hand. He glared down at the discoloration already beginning on his son's face, the tears that stained his cheek and there was a glint of light in his fatherly eyes.

He began to laugh slightly under his breath. Had he finally done it? Killed his son? His laugh grew into thunderous kackling and he fell back, sitting back next to the body of Sanji. Eventually though, his laughter shifted, turning into mournful sobs and growls. He was angry. Why had it been that easy? He was expecting more of a fight! To think he'd actually been nervous.. ordered rounds and rounds of TNT.

In his frustration he threw his gun, watching as it tumbled on the ground before getting up. It was over, but why did he not feel relief? Though, the son of a bitch turned slightly, looking at Sanji again. It was such a shame, why did they have to try and defy him, all those years ago? It was Abel's wish that his Sanji could join him, but because of her..no. Though it was hard to see now because of the blood on his face, at least in death he didn't have to look like her, something Abel was wickedly passing off as a favor to his former son. It was already his fate to fail, so he could have at least spared him this.

He turned back to his manor, hissing at the visual of smoke rising from the sides and some of the windows towards the bottom. He gets a little distracted and the whole place goes to hell. Abel began walking towards the building, reaching back to that hidden pocket in his coat and fetching a cigarette and it's accompanied lighter.

0

"This is your new home kid, get used to it." A young fullbody snapped, holding only the top of his shoulder's and head outside of the door to a white, windowless room.

Tiny Sanji frowned, staring up at him with big wondrous eyes. He didn't know anything that was going on. One moment he had been at home with his parents. They had just had dinner, Pasta, Sanji's favorite. Then he had gone and got his book, just like his papa had told him, so that they could read and go to bed when suddenly, plan's changed.

Sanji could remember, as he held on tighter to his picture book, how he had waited up a few hours just for his dad to come find him. He was so busy lately, it was really the only time they got to be together and talk about their dreams. But then, when his dad finally came in to see him, things were different. He looked ill and he had been crying.

A miniature Sanji had suggested an imaginary check up, but was ultimately denied when his father told him that they were going on an adventure soon. The young blonde was a sucker for those, evident by his taste in books alone. But that's when things got confusing. His father had mentioned finding their All Blue and reading him his favorite story like always, but why had that brought him here, to a place he was unfamiliar with.

His tears were still running down his cheeks in his confusion, because they took them. These men he had never known, had grabbed him from his father's side. He had kicked and screamed, the usual routine he was taught to escape strangers, but it was useless, his father watched giving him nothing more than a silent apology off his lips that the future cook would misinterpret for years to come. Sorry for not being what you thought or sorry for doing this to you?

Those men had thrown him in here, in the white room, where after sniffling away his tears and putting up a brave front he pulled his book back up from the ground, holding it tighter. He ignored Fullbody's statement and wiped at his eyes.

"Where is my papa? Momma?"

Fullbody made an annoyed noise from the back of his throat, opening the door more and taking a half step inside. Under his breath he cussed at having been stuck with such a useless task.

"They're dead kid. We killed them."

"Dead...?"  
"Yeah. Dead. No more. Six feet under. Get used to it." Fullbody didn't even try to sugarcoat it.

Sanji hugged his book tighter, glancing down at the words that had always got him by, the ones he recognized even seeing them upside down. All Blue. His papa couldn't be dead. They had a promise, a dream to fulfill. He had to go find him, he was going to read him his story. Without thinking, the young Sanji ran forward, pressing his body weight and his strength into Fullbody, trying to push him back, despite he seemed to be a solid wall.

"No! He can't be!" He cried out, lifting his beloved book to start using it as a weapon, hitting the pink haired guards knees. "I have to find him! He's going to read me the story! We're going to find all blue!"

Fullbody rolled his eyes, grabbing Sanji's hair annoyingly, before using it as a handle and physically throwing him back on his bottom.

"Sheesh! You're an annoying little shit aren't you?" He cursed, bending down and taking Sanji's beloved book in front of him. "Calm your shit and maybe I'll give this back."

He looked down at the cover, somewhat amused by the cover. "Well, doesn't that explain a lot..."

Fullbody tucked it under his arm and glanced over the crying blonde child before turning out the door and holding it's knob tightly. He glared at the youngster.

"Hey, do me a favor will ya? Die quick." Then, as Sanji watched helplessly, the door slammed to a close and the lock clicked tight.

0

Abel snorted, taking his first drag of a victory smoke. Just remembering about old times made this win so much sweeter. He stopped though, slipping his lighter back in, but paused. His eyes widened again, an extreme pressure ripping through his chest until finally the foreign burn was gone, bursting through his clothes in a splash of crimson.

He stared down, his jaw open at the hole through his chest. A bullet? But how? It couldn't be.. He turned slowly, unable to breath properly at what he saw. Sanji wasn't on the ground anymore and there was no sight of him. The only thing in Abel's sight, was a ghost of a former flame. This, this was how Sanji had felt no more than half an hour ago?

The image wife stood with his gun he'd discarded earlier drawn, her blonde hair down across her shoulder's, her blue eyes in pain. She wore the same blood soaked lavender nightgown she had the night of her death.

"Ivonne..." He whispered silently the name of his wife. Damn her, spiting him with her image, with her face, even in death.

It was the last thing he would see, as Sanji wasted no moment to make the head shot. Then, officially he dropped the empty gun. He gasped out, stumbling around a bit from the surge of adrenaline that he'd used to get up and grab the weapon in the first place, before slowly crumbling down to the ground, resting on his hands and spitting out blood from his teeth and mouth onto the grass.

How anyone could be an actor in the face of death was beyond him, acting dead was no easy task when it felt like he was actually dying. His fingers gripped and pulled out some grass as he glared up at the manner. Fires had spread and now that his focus could run wild, he could hear the fighting all around him. Using his elbows he began to crawl. It was dangerous if he was target number one still on everyone's lists to remain in the open.

* * *

**Author's Note: Read on homeeeee. Next chapters waiting for you**


	19. Chapter 19

Zoro snarled, withholding nothing back as he sliced down an All Blue operative, wasting no time as he forced his way through. Fucking cook wasn't responding to any of that head set shit, that yes even he had tried putting on in order to get him to respond and no one Zoro had ran into, several times actually, had seen him. Whether he was alive or dead was up in the air, but damn shouldn't someone have at least seen him?  
The swordsman sheathed his katanas. Something about this hallway was different and he hadn't noticed it before. It got narrower and instead of the shit art that looked like something Robin might own, were photos and other documents on the wall. The Marimo looked around himself at any other directions before deciding to choose this path. He didn't recognize it, which could easily mean it was where the idiot cook would be hiding out.

Zoro rested his hand on the hilt of his Katana, his dark eyes scanning the floor as he walked. There were blood drops as well.. Why did that make him suddenly eager, but unsure? He reached the end of the hall and paused, glancing straight ahead into the large open office. A breeze flew in from two open and shattered windows, tickling at the small spikes of his moss hair.

What the hell had exactly gone on in here? He began walking forward, to the window most shattered. The other only having a single bullet hole. The glass crumbled beneath his boots until he made it to the edge and glanced over. Several pieces of glass sparkled in greeting from the ground below, surrounding the body of a man Zoro could not recognize. At least, he could assure it wasn't Sanji, since his hair was a dull brown.

The Marimo stepped back a few paces, looking at the window. But something didn't make sense here. If he had jumped from this window, he would not have been so close to the building. If he had been pushed, he would not have landing on his chest and the window wouldn't be as shattered towards its edges. This scenario didn't make sense unless there was another person involved and the fight continued on the ground.

"You're late Marimo." A familiar voice, that relieved the swordsman echo'd from the desk and turned chair.

Sanji, finally he'd found him. He turned toward the desk and made his approach. So then he'd been hiding here had he? But why didn't he say anything when Zoro first entered? Stalking and watching him was a little creepy.

"Oi, what you doing just sitting here on your ass?" He smirked.

Sanji swallowed thickly, slightly shrugging though Zoro wouldn't really get to see it from where he was behind the chair. "It's comfy."

Zoro rolled his eyes. This really wasn't the time to go furniture shopping or something. He reached out, grabbing the corner of the chair in his hand and spinning Sanji around to see him. Then his smile faded, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Cook..?"

Sanji was slumped down into the chair, blood still oozing from a wound on his head that soaked his hair and didn't help the swelling that was beginning around his eye. Luckily the blood from his nose and his mouth had stopped for the time being. He wasn't looking up at Zoro though, instead staring down at one of the picture frames he had pulled off the wall. The one from his parents squad.

However, feeling a bit artistic he used some of the blood from his glass cut hands to blot out his father, leaving him nothing but the image of his mother. After watching how his father had literally gone bat shit insane from the mere memory of her face and decided to take it on him, he had the sudden need to see it for himself and remember. Finally though he looked up, right around the time the swordsman snatched the photo, apparently having been annoyed by the spacing out blonde.

"Ah Zoro." Sanji said a little hesitant and low. Maybe the blood loss or something was getting to him, he didn't know, he still couldn't feel his face or legs either. Probably a rare and life risking adrenaline rush again. "Fuck my head hurts."

Zoro scowled. "Nah shit," He growled, setting the photo Sanji was staring at off to the side before guiding him back into the chair and forcefully draping his bang back for a better visual of the wound. He let out a low hiss, it wasn't pretty, nor handsome compared to the cooks usual terms. He looked like crap, an image Zoro was beginning to see more and more to his distaste. "The fuck did you do Cook?"

Sanji lightly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, rejoicing in the calming and relieve that came from the lover being close in his vicinity. Then, opening them again slowly he looked up at Zoro again, met his dark eye and then over at the window.

"I ended it." He explained, saying the statement like it was the easiest thing to come off his lips.

Zoro followed his gaze, a little uncertain why he looked to the window, but upon turning back and noticing the cook's hands for the first time, did he understand. Had Sanji pushed that man out the window.. no, the more he looked past the dirt staining the blonde's fair skin, he saw more nicks and cuts. Sanji had gone out, alongside him.

The Marimo clenched his teeth. The fucking cook had gone off on his own and yet again did more than his body was ready to handle. Though, even if it looked like he had a dare devil street about him, Zoro knew Sanji wouldn't have just acted on his own if he didn't feel it was important, or hadn't a choice.

The swordsman leaned in, wrapping his arms around Sanji and embracing him softly, taking note of the tremble in the blonde's breath past his ear. Then when he made his retreat, he lightly brushed Sanji's hair back over his wound; the priss was picky about that shit. The fight was going on around them still, but Zoro was determined, he needed to get Sanji out of here. Fast the inside of the building was becoming a dangerous area.

"Come on dartbrow, let's go."

"Zoro." Sanji looked down a little shameful. How he hated having to ask this bastard for assistance but.. he really had overdone himself again.

But the Marimo already knew what he meant. Hell, Zoro should've expected to find an overly exhausted cook. Against his will, though his protest was very small to begin with, the swordsman peeled his lover from the chair and guided his arm over his shoulder. It took Sanji a moment but then he was slowly walking beside him as they made their way out, trying to ignore the next shudder through the manor.

"So it's over?" Zoro felt the need to confirm again. He wanted to know whether or not it was safe to feel satisfied.

The messy blonde head next to him nodded, then while using most of Zoro for his support, he dug his injured hand in his pocket, dismissing the slight pain while he still could and retrieved a small cylinder. The reason he forced himself back up here when he should have never attempted. It was his father's detonator.

"We have to gather the others then... it's over."

The swordsman only got a side glance at the small device, but didn't pry. There would be a time and a place for all to be discussed, but there were other things to focus on now.

When the couple found their way back into the manor, they finally found their missing captain. It was a bitter sweet moment, since they were relieved that Luffy was well in this shit storm, but infuriated that he seemed to have gotten distracted immediately after finding the kitchen. After scolding him for indulging himself, Sanji made the call on the headsets for the crew to fall back and meet up near the trees as soon as they could.

By this time a lot of battles had already been one; many corpses were being walked over. Only one provoked slight conversation when Zoro brought Sanji outside, glancing at the body of his father only long enough to mention that they looked alike.

Everyone looked like hell finally when they met up again, surrounded by Franky family grunts. Chopper nearly lost his shit when he saw Sanji, forcefully taking him from Zoro to begin looking him over, going on again and again why he knew it wasn't a good idea to let him come. Robin though seemed relieved at Sanji's condition, her intuition confirmed when Sanji announced he'd done it, killed the mastermind behind it all.

Then he showed it to them, the device that would free them all. Ace, having escaped majority of his battles unscathed and looked over all the explosives personally, knew exactly what it was and took it for himself. He met the eyes of all his companions, his thumb over the top. This was the answer to all their problems was it not? It was the explosion that would erase this bitter memory and free them.

For once after seeing how much it affected his friends, he didn't mind going against his usual values to use it. He pressed it and they all watched, the flames reflecting in their eyes as it went sky high. All traces of that shitty All Blue in flames. They stood there for some time, just watching and indulging, until finally someone reminded them that before the authorities washed in from the city that they should flee.

No one really had protests about that. Zoro helped load his injured beloved into the back of Franky's van, which had been hidden somewhere along the bush. Anyone else who came in a different ride found it and they ripped out of there. Only Ace, having turned the evidence of the device into ash in his hand, remained. This was his job after all; he would need to respond accordingly.

So when a blonde with lazy and half lid eyes came with his men to search for survivors and calm the fire, It was Ace who stood in the way, explaining that there weren't any, regardless of how guilty it might have made him seem.

0

That night, back at the lovely Robin's, the crew had a celebration. They had won and were finally free. Sanji didn't cook, but his former employees, hired in advance from a sweet Kaya, had it all prepared. They knew they'd win, was there ever any doubt? Chopper had scolded Sanji over and over again, while tending to his wounds.

They weren't as bad as they seemed. His nose was bruised and he had to have stitches on his temple as well as wrapped. Otherwise, minus some bruising and cuts along his body that would heal normally, he was fine. Still he was exhausted, feeling for the first time relief at seeing his wheelchair waiting for him at the side. He collapsed back into it, taking a deep exhausted breath and opening his eyes only enough to watch as some of the Franky Family started a congo line.

Zoro, having found himself a nice bottle of Sake, moved to the wall and leaned against it, watching the show as he popped the top and began to guzzle away. He gasped out after his rather long gulp and glanced over at his bandaged cook. He let out a slighty annoyed whine.

"Shit cook, you couldn't wait a little bit before getting your face rearranged?"

Sanji glared over at him. Bastard, how dare he say something about his face. When Sanji was out of this chair he would let him know how that 'face rearranging' really feels-

"Sorry, did my will to live ruin your fantasy?" Sanji snapped back.

Zoro wrinkled his nose a bit, milking his drink and rolling back his shoulders. "S'your wedding. You'll be wearin' the white."

Sanji's eye widened slightly. "Ohoho, is that so shit face? And who decided I was the bride?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure I've carried your ass over the threshold enough times to make it official."  
Sanji let out a huff at that, jerking his head away to glance back at the celebration in full swing. He rested his chin in his palm and sighed.

"You still want to do that then, huh?" He mumbled slightly before turning his chin in his hand and glancing back at Zoro.

The brute caught a burp in his mouth, hit his chest once and nodded. "Too late to back out now cook, you gave me a yes in advance." The swordsman was sure to point out.

It was something he hadn't forgotten so easily and that he'd used somewhat for motivation through all the commotion. He watched as Sanji lightly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not backing out..." He began, taking a moment to just glance off and get lost in his thoughts before returning. "You just aren't getting me anywhere an aisle with this shit on my face."  
Zoro scowled. "Oi!"

That didn't seem far that just because the cook went and got himself messed up and had to get some cast shit on his nose and head that he had to suffer. He took a step forward and turned towards the blond, bending over to grab his attention.

"I ain't waiting cause you're self-conscious or some shit!"

Sanji met his scowl with his own glower, reaching out and snatching the Marimo close by the collar of his shirt.

"If I'm hiring a fucking photographer we are!"

Zoro snarled. "Photographer? The fuck you been planning cook? I'm talkin' about Vegas."

"Vegas?! You uncultured neanderthal-"  
Nami laughed lightly, watching the scene from across the room where she sat with her drink. She glanced over at her drinking partner, Robin and offered her a smile.

"They've already gone back to normal, I think." She couldn't help but comment.

Robin nodded, her finger elegantly tracing the edge of her glass.

"They're finally able to heal."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**First off I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed this story. QuQ It was my baby, my first mutli-chapter fic and I hope that even though the finale wasn't as much fighting and eventful that you still enjoyed the story as a whole like I have. I'm really happy to have finished it and hope that you'll give it it's one last review if you enjoyed it too. Thanks so much again, hope you had as much of a fun ride as I have and hope maybe we'll do this again with another fic!** xoxo - Amanda/Turtlefriedrice


End file.
